Mudanças
by inthedungeons
Summary: Uma lei do casamento é imposta sobre a Europa e acaba afetando até o mundo bruxo. Severus Snape se vê obrigado a casar-se com uma ex-aluna(uma das melhores alunas que hogwarts já teve), que, para ele, sempre esteve longe de ser considerada uma cabeça oca. Será ela capaz de conviver com seu antigo professor de poções?
1. O começo de tudo

_A Europa passa por um momento de declínio, há muito tempo as taxas de crescimentos dos países que a constituem estão estagnadas ou negativas. O Ministério da Magia em acordo com a comunidade trouxa aderiu à lei do casamento obrigatório entre pessoas a partir da maioridade. Os casamentos serão arranjados pelo ministério, por meio de sorteios respeitando a faixa etária, e o casal deverá seguir as regras, seu descumprimento será motivo para exílio em Askaban. Espera-se que com a prática e a manutenção de uma instituição que estava sendo deixada de lado pelos jovens, o crescimento da Europa e da Grã-Bretanha retorne e se estabilize como a potência que outrora fora._

_Ressaltamos que aqueles que estão em processo de casamento, noivos, precisarão entrar em contato com o departamento de atendimento ao bruxo e apresentar provas convincentes da relação para que não sejam incluídos na lei._

_A combinação dos casais será divulgada dia 15 próximo e as datas a serem realizados os encontros serão informadas na mesma semana._

_ Ministro da Magia_

A manhã em Hogwarts começou ensolarada, dando boas vindas ao ano que começava. Os acontecimentos do Torneio tribruxo e os hospedes das outras escolas tornavam uma data já especial como essa, mais especial ainda. O salão comunal nunca estivera tão movimentado, mas ficara mais movimentado depois que as corujas trouxeram o mais recente comunicado do Ministério.

Os alunos mais novos não se importaram com a notícia que não os atingia diretamente, porem jovens casais do sétimo ano angustiavam-se, não querendo se separar; e os solteiros, aterrorizavam-se com a ideia de um casamento forçado . Alguns membros do corpo docente não acreditaram em tamanho absurdo que estavam lendo. Um deles era o Professor Severus Snape que se encontrava sentado à direita de Dumbledore.

- Imaginando como será sua esposa, Severus¿ - disse Dumbledore olhando por cima de seus óculos meia-lua para o professor de poções que não tirava os olhos do comunicado recebido.

- Isso vai ser um problema, você sabe disso. – Severus falou olhando para os lados.

- Creio que é precipitado nos preocuparmos agora, Severus. Esperemos e vejamos quem será sua noiva e se há a possibilidade que ela interfira em nossos planos.

- Não é apenas interferir, Albus. É sobre aquilo que conversamos ontem também, tem acontecido com mais frequência. - Severus falou a última frase em um sussurro como se mal quisesse ser ouvido pelo diretor.

- Conversaremos mais tarde, Severus, quando o nome da sua futura esposa nos for divulgado. Agora, tenho tumultos para acalmar – disse, enquanto levantava para discursar aos alunos sétimo-anistas que pareciam querer provocar uma revolução por causa da lei do casamento.- Queridos alunos, infelizmente, pelo que fui informado, não há nada que se possa fazer para driblar essa lei imposta. Revoltar-se contra o ministério será só um agravante à situação. Peço que se acalmem e levem essa situação com cautela, para o bem de vocês. Agora, desejo um bom ano a todos. Para os dormitórios.

Quando todos os alunos haviam saído do salão comunal, a equipe de professores discutia a nova lei, as possíveis consequências que ela traria, e também seus próprios futuros. Severus Snape saiu, querendo esquecer o assunto que tomava conta do castelo, sua preocupação naquele momento era o seu braço esquerdo que ardia continuamente desde o inicio do jantar.

O dia da última tarefa do torneio tribruxo havia chegado, em meio a euforia das torcidas dos quatro campeões, até esqueceu-se que no dia seguinte o futuro de cada jovem com mais de dezessete anos mudaria completamente.

Durante toda a prova, as entradas do labirinto se transformaram em festa, enquanto esperavam a saída do grande vencedor da glória eterna. O que não imaginavam é que Harry e Cedrico estavam longe de voltar com a taça. Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado voltara assim como Dumbledore, Snape e Karkaroff haviam previsto, só não imaginavam que Bartô Crouch Jr. estava por trás de tudo, possibilitando o contato do Lord das Trevas com o garoto que sobreviveu.

Cedrico Digory. Morto.

Harry Potter. O garoto sobrevivera novamente.

A noite da última tarefa fora a mais conturbada da história de Hogwarts. Um aluno morto. Voldemort de volta. A história do mundo bruxo estava prestes a tomar um rumo de temor e aflição.


	2. Quem será?

Até mesmo as cartas remetidas pelo ministério foram deixadas de lado por quem as recebeu. O dia foi tomado por homenagens ao aluno da Lufa-Lufa que morrera tão repentinamente, deixando amigos, namorada e família a sua espera. Harry Potter sentia-se culpado pela morte do colega, afinal, se não fosse sua presença no torneio, não haveria porque Voldemort ter se infiltrado na prova final.

Já era tarde da noite quando Snape voltou ao seu dormitório. O cômodo localizado nas masmorras era decorado com cores escuras e o verde, herdado da Sonserina. Na tentativa de deixar seu dia menos turbulento deixara para ler somente naquele momento a carta vinda do 'departamento de casamentos' (criado em função da nova lei) que havia jogado sobre a escrivaninha horas mais cedo. Sentou-se na beirada da cama, tomando um copo de Firewhisky enquanto criava coragem para abrir o envelope. Quando o líquido havia acabado, deixou o copo de lado e enfrentou o que vinha pela frente. O conteúdo carta, saudações do ministro, datas de encontro, cordialidades, lhe passaram despercebidos, pois seu olhar se fixou no nome grafado no final das linhas:

_Melvina Cavendish_

De imediato um Flashback tomou conta da mente de Snape...

_Há mais ou menos 5 anos, ele se encontrava na sua sala, dando orientações vocacionais a uma jovem menina do quinto ano. Ela estava sentada ouvindo atentamente as instruções do seu professor, seus cabelos longos e negros estavam amarrados em um coque no alto da cabeça, dando lhe uma aparência mais adulta, não fosse pelo brilho dos seus olhos de um azul claro, quase transparente, que mostravam que por trás daquela postura séria estava uma garota se sentindo eufórica por estar discutindo seu futuro profissional._

_- Senhorita Cavendish, que carreira você pensa em seguir quando terminar seus estudos em Hogwarts?- Snape dizia enquanto olhava os papéis com as notas de sua aluna._

_- O senhor gosta de dar aulas? - a garota perguntou meio apreensiva._

_- Achei que eu fosse o encarregado de fazer perguntas aqui, senhorita Cavendish. – Snape falou tirando os olhos dos papéis e olhando diretamente para Melvina._

_- Desculpe, senhor... Bom eu acho que – Melvina ia começar a falar quando foi interrompida._

_- Eu gosto de dar aulas, Cavendish. – Snape falou enquanto esboçava um raro sorriso quase imperceptível no canto da boca- Mas porque me pergunta isso?_

_- Eu tenho pensado em seguir carreira acadêmica, professor Snape. Mas ainda tenho dúvidas, por isso a pergunta. _

_- Dúvidas? Entre o que você está indecisa? - Snape perguntou curioso com a resposta. Melvina era uma das melhores alunas de Hogwarts, muito a frente dos seus colegas, muitos professores estavam curiosos para saber o que alunos como ela fariam no futuro._

_- Bom, sempre que penso em sair de Hogwarts e deixar as aulas e o ambiente escolar me dá vontade de seguir como professora. Eu tenho ensinado alguns alunos menores com seus deveres e achei divertido. Mas eu também gosto muito de Poções, senhor. – Melvina deu uma pausa na fala para ver como Snape reagira ao mencionar sua disciplina. Quando ele pareceu mais interessado, ela prosseguiu – Eu acho muito interessante a área de Poções dedicada a pesquisas medicamentosas, e também gosto muito da prática, acho que gostaria de trabalhar em laboratório._

_Quando viu que a garota não ia continuar Snape falou, surpreso._

_- Nunca tive dúvida de que você é uma das melhores alunas de poções que já tive, e é ótima em todas as outras matérias, pelo que vejo do seu histórico. Mas nunca imaginei que escolheria Poções para seguir carreira, senhorita Cavendish. – Melvina deu um sorriso de gratidão enquanto o professor continuava – Nesse caso, quanto a sua dúvida, você poderá unir o útil ao agradável. Na faculdade de poções você se tornará apta para trabalhar de todas as formas. Há acordos de certas faculdades com o ministério que coloca alunos de graduação nos laboratórios do Departamento de Poções. Depois de formada, poderá conseguir vagas para dar aula na própria faculdade ou até mesmo dentro do ministério, para as turmas de preparação de Aurores, por exemplo; ou até mesmo para as turmas estagiárias do laboratório, ou, ainda, para a faculdade do ministério. Mesmo dando aulas, será possível que você preencha a sua carga horária com trabalho prático. É permitido esse intercâmbio de funções, uma vez que poucas pessoas se formam em poções, é uma disciplina muito pouco procurada. -Snape terminou fazendo uma cara de reprovação para a última frase que falara._

_- É bom saber que isso é possível. Quais as faculdades que fazem esse tipo de intercâmbio com o Ministério? E... é verdade o que dizem da UMM? Que é muito difícil para ser aceito?_

_- Bom a maioria das faculdades é aceita nesse intercâmbio, mas você teria que passar por uma prova para conseguir trabalhar nos laboratórios do ministério enquanto cursa a graduação, não acho que essa prova seria um problema pra você. Mas há uma opção melhor: a própria faculdade do ministério, a Universidade do Ministério da Magia, como você já citou, que é justa na fama de ser uma das mais difíceis de entrar, senhorita Cavendish, e a melhor instituição de ensino público. A vantagem de estar dentro dela é que essa ligação se torna muito mais fácil. E, convenhamos, como aluno na UMM, você já ganha muito crédito por ter conseguido entrar na faculdade, logo as oportunidades são muito maiores do que para aqueles provenientes de outras faculdades, consideradas mais...fracas, os quais conseguem geralmente apenas uma das 10 vagas anuais de estágio que se disponibilizam no ministério para formados em Poções. - Snape terminou sua fala entregando um panfleto da UMM para Melvina que não sabia se aceitava ou fugia da responsabilidade._

_- Bom, senhor, tudo isso parece maravilhoso. A parte difícil é entrar para a universidade não é?- Melvina deu um sorriso de consolo mais para si mesma- Além da UMM, qual outra instituição o senhor me aconselha?_

_- Há a universidade de Oxford; a de Belmont; São ótimas instituições, mas te aconselho a se preparar para tentar entrar na UMM, senhorita Cavendish. Faça as provas de aceitação para as outras se quiser, mas acredite em mim, o peso da faculdade no seu diploma contará muito, além do seu esforço. – Snape fez um aceno com a cabeça, meio que perguntando se ela havia entendido, o que foi recebido com outro aceno por parte da garota- Vejamos, para a UMM, são cobradas todas as matérias na prova, mais uma prova específica. No seu caso, uma prova prática de poções, obviamente. Para as outras instituições é suficiente ter bons NIEM'S em poções, transfiguração, feitiços, herbologia e artimância. Certo, senhorita Cavendish?_

_- Sim, senhor. Vou me dedicar muito nos próximos dois anos. Obrigada, professor Snape._

_A cena no flashback de Snape mudara uma cena na qual a mesma garota dos cabelos pretos e olhos azuis, agora com seus 18 anos, vinha em sua direção com um envelope nas mãos._

_- Professor Snape!_

_- Como vão seus últimos dias em Hogwarts, senhorita Cavendish? – Snape perguntou enquanto começava a caminhar, com Melvina ao seu lado, distanciando-se do barulho do salão comunal._

_- Ótimos, apesar do clima de despedida... Senhor, eu recebi a carta com o meu desempenho e o resultado das universidades. - Melvina disse olhando para Snape, que não parou de caminhar, nem de olhar fixamente para frente._

_- E então?_

_- Eu fui aceita em Oxford. E...ainda não abri a carta da UMM. _

_- O que está esperando, Cavendish? - Snape parou e fez sinal para que ela abrisse a carta, e prosseguiu enquanto ela abria – Não tinha duvidas de que você passaria em Oxford, já vi alunos muito menos preparados que você conseguirem vagas lá._

_Ela sorriu, mas não foi por causa das palavras do seu professor._

_- Eu fui aceita, professor Snape! – Melvina disse contendo sua euforia para não assustar seu professor, que parecia, em muitos momentos, desprezar a demonstração de sentimentos._

_- Parabéns, senhorita Cavendish. Tenho certeza que uma carreira brilhante está a sua espera. Agora aproveite sua última semana aqui. – Ele disse, esboçando um sorriso para sua aluna Sonserina._

_- Obrigada, por tudo, professor. – Ela disse se retirando._

Snape lembrava como se não tivessem passado cinco anos desde que Melvina Cavendish deixara Hogwarts. Ela fora, sem dúvida alguma, a melhor aluna que passou pela escola nos últimos anos. Suas notas de NOM's e de NIEM's foram absolutamente altas. Todos os professores só davam elogios para a aluna da Sonserina. E nas aulas de Snape, desde seus 11 anos, ela fora uma exímia preparadora de poções, não é de se esperar que ela tenha tomado o rumo que tomou em sua vida profissional. Depois que ela resolveu que tentaria entrar na universidade do ministério, muitas vezes ia tirar dúvidas com ele sobre assuntos complexos que nem eram ensinados com aprofundamento em Hogwarts, assim, ele pôde ver o potencial daquela jovem bruxa. Snape ficava feliz por saber que entre centenas de cabeças de vento que passaram por suas aulas, alguns aprenderam muitas coisas e se dedicaram à sua disciplina. Mas ele não conseguia acreditar que teria que se casar com Melvina. Ela era uma garota muito inteligente, é claro, mas Snape sentia como se fosse atrapalhar a vida da garota, agora uma mulher, a qual não tinha contato algum. E ele, ele não queria ninguém, ele queria Lily, se fosse possível mudar o passado. Se não fosse sua Lily, ele não amaria ninguém mais, não abriria seu coração para nenhum outro relacionamento. Mas, graças á lei do ministério, teria que abrir mão, no mínimo, de sua vida solitária, a qual não o desagradava como muitos poderiam pensar. Além de todos esses entraves, suas diferenças, dele e de Melvina, eram tão gritantes, não só na idade, mas também no estilo de vida. Porém, ao mesmo tempo em que ficou preocupado com o futuro do casamento, e em como seria a convivência com Melvina, ficou aliviado por ser ela. Poderia ser qualquer mulher, incluindo as de má índole, as fúteis, as que não tem capacidade de falar sobre outra coisa além de roupas e sapatos, ou ainda aquelas que dificultariam a sua missão de proteger Harry Potter. Por mais que fossem diferentes, ele e Melvina Cavendish tinham o antigo laço de professor e aluna, e naquele momento, Snape quis se forçar a acreditar que isso bastava para ser um começo agradável de relação.

Em uma sala do ministério da magia acontecia uma reunião.

- Eu acho, senhor ministro, que, nesse caso, a troca de fornecedores basta. - dizia uma mulher bem vestida com saia preta e uma camisete azul escuro, combinando com seus olhos. – Dois laboratórios me enviaram amostras, acho que ambos são confiáveis para nos fornecer as matérias-primas que precisamos.

- Bom, Melvina, como você é a gerente do departamento de poções, deixo essas decisões para você. Mas aqui está minha assinatura para que você possa fazer as transações com mais facilidade. - O ministro da magia disse enquanto assinava alguns formulários em branco e entregava-os para Melvina

- Obrigada, senhor. - ela disse guardando-os na bolsa, junto com seu material de pesquisa e alguns trabalhos dos seus alunos da turma de aurores.

-Senhor Weasley, alguma petição do departamento de cuidado aos trouxas?- perguntou o ministro olhando para um homem ruivo, que parecia meio distraído.

- Não, senhor ministro. Não tivemos nenhum problema preocupante nos últimos meses.

- Certo. Então creio que terminamos essa reunião de departamentos. Obrigado, senhoras e senhores, tenham um bom trabalho.

Melvina saiu pelos corredores do ministério, com um pouco de pressa. Desceu pelas escadas até o bloco C, onde ficava o departamento de poções. Lá havia o laboratório, que ficava sobre sua responsabilidade; e havia também o local onde se armazenavam as poções prontas pra uso, seja para os outros departamentos do ministério, seja para St. Mungus. Ela era responsável pelo laboratório e pela equipe que lá trabalhava, e seu colega Peter Dill era o encarregado de cuidar do que era produzido, mas também dava uma mãozinha no preparo das poções. Quando Melvina chegou à porta que dava para o seu local de trabalho, colocou seu dedo num leitor mágico de digital e digitou uma senha. A porta se abriu.

Ela andou a passos largos até chegar em seu escritório. Pegou a carta do 'departamento de casamentos' e leu.

- Professor Snape? Oh, Merlin! - Melvina falou para si mesma com um tom de surpresa quando acabou de ler a carta. – Não vou me preocupar com isso agora.


	3. Reações

Em uma casa, na parte bruxa de Londres, acontecia uma festa. Ouvia-se a conversa das poucas pessoas que lá estavam misturando-se com a música alegre.

- Mel! Achei que não viesse mais na festa do seu melhor amigo? Ou já me trocou por outro? - Disse um garoto moreno abraçando Melvina à porta da casa.

- Ah Pedro, claro que não te troquei por ninguém, seu chato! Eu estava trabalhando né? Alguém desse grupo tem de fazer algo que preste da vida- Melvina falou a última frase muito alto para que seus amigos no outro cômodo também escutassem. – Aqui está o seu presente.

- Ah, obrigado, Mel. Vamos lá na sala, você deve estar faminta.- Pedro disse puxando a amiga pelo braço.

Ao chegar na sala, antes de falar algo, Pedro sentou no sofá junto com seus amigos e os quatro ( Pedro, Elisa, Joe, Kristen ) perguntaram em coro:

- Você já viu sua carta, Mel?

- Hum, sim, eu acabei de ver... E vocês?- Melvina respondeu distraída, enchendo um copo de cerveja amanteigada.

- E então, Mel? quem é o felizardo?- perguntou Elisa, rindo - Eu me casarei com o Joshua O'conor, ele até que é gato, mas nunca cheguei a conversar com ele.

Seus amigos contaram quem seriam seus respectivos maridos e esposas, enquanto Melvina ria com os comentários que eles faziam sobre a situação em que se encontravam.

- Desembucha, Melvina! Com quem você vai casar? Nós conhecemos? - disse Joe segurando o vaso de flores da decoração da sala e imitando uma noiva caminhando para o altar.

- Humm, vocês o conhecem tanto quanto eu... -ela parou para tomar um gole de cerveja- Professor Snape.

- Ok, Mel, nós sabemos que você sempre o achou demais, mas agora fala sério.

- É sério, Kris. Me colocaram com o Snape.

Um silêncio reinou na sala por alguns instantes, até Melvina resolver acalmar seus amigos.

- Bom, gente, Snape não é o pior cara do mundo né... Ele sempre foi legal comigo, pelo menos, apesar da fama de mau. – Melvina dizia com certo desespero, tentando convencer a si mesma.

- É, agora é só esperar pra ver né. – disse Joe. E Elisa concluiu:

- Enquanto esperamos, vamos festejar que hoje a noite é nossa, meus amores!

E a noite seguiu alegre naquela casa, onde a amizade ajudava a curar todos os problemas do momento.

A mansão Malfoy havia se tornado o ponto de encontro dos comensais desde que Lord Voldemort voltara. Lá aconteciam as reuniões e os planejamentos de como prosseguir com o plano de dominar o mundo dos bruxos, meta que fora interrompida pelo incidente com Harry Potter, anos antes. Nessa noite, Voldemort chamara seus seguidores para mais uma noite de planos de terror e tortura a serem aplicados para afirmar que o Lord das Trevas havia voltado.

- Espero, meus caros, que em menos de um ano possamos estar, não só infiltrados no Ministério, como também tomando conta dele. – dizia Voldemort enquanto todos ouviam calados, a maioria de cabeça baixa, sem coragem de olhar nos olhos daquele ser que se tornara Tom Riddle. – E também, em Hogwarts, o que me diz disso Severus?.

Snape que estava sentado perto daquele-que-não-deve ser-nomeado fez um gesto de afirmação com a cabeça e respondeu:

- É claro, Milorde. Mas enquanto não sucedemos nesse plano, estarei, como sempre, passando as informações que consigo tirar de Dumbledore.

- Obrigado, Severus. – Lord Voldemort disse esboçando um sorriso estranho- Mas me diga, sua futura noiva é sangue-puro?

- Hum, ainda sei pouco sobre ela, mas creio que sim, devido ao sobrenome- Severus respondeu, pego de surpresa pela pergunta, e tentando falar o mínimo possível de Melvina para essas pessoas abomináveis que se encontravam a sua frente. – mas amanha na reunião marcada pelo ministério, saberei corretamente.

- Ficarei aliviado se ela for, Severus. Você merece alguém digna, não uma sangue-ruim.

Snape calou-se depois que Voldemort disse isso e se voltou a outro comensal para fazer mais perguntas bestas e atípicas. Porém, Snape não deixou de perceber a semelhança no que Voldemort falara com o que ele já havia lhe dito muitos anos antes quando se referiu a Severus arrumar mulher melhor que Lílian Potter.


	4. Um encontro depois de tanto tempo

O dia que o Ministério marcou para que houvesse o primeiro e único encontro entre os casais antes do casamento, amanheceu ensolarado. O departamento de casamentos preparou um local onde inúmeras salas foram arrumadas para que os casais pudessem conversar e discutir os termos da união. Era parecido com um hotel enorme, e lá, em uma das salas numeradas se encontrava o número que estava nas cartas de Melvina e Snape: 127. O horário que estava estabelecido na carta para o encontro era 15:00, mas eram 15:08 quando Melvina parou diante da porta que indicava aquele número. Ela sabia que Snape seria pontual e se atrasou um pouco de propósito, porque não queria ser a primeira a chegar ali. Checou sua aparência antes de entrar na sala, estava com a roupa que saíra do trabalho, uma saia de cintura alta preta e uma camisete preta rendada, e seu inseparável par de saltos. Ao entrar na sala, percebeu que o ambiente era mais aconchegante do que ela esperava, havia grandes janelas de vidro que iluminavam bem o ambiente e no centro da sala, uma mesinha de chá rodeada por duas poltronas estofadas. Em uma delas, de costas para a porta, estava a figura vestida em roupas pretas que Melvina esperava ver ali. Snape estava impaciente à espera de dela, não sabia o que dizer, e o que fazer quando ela chegasse, e se havia uma coisa que Snape não suportava era perder o controle da situação, seu nervosismo era tamanho, apesar de sua feição ilegível de sempre, que não percebeu quando sua ex-aluna entrou no cômodo.

- Professor Snape? - Melvina disse ao caminhar até a mesa e alcançar a cadeira que estava sobrando. Snape se levantou para cumprimentá-la(Melvina pensou imediatamente que poucos ainda faziam esse gesto de respeito e cavalheirismo) , apertaram-se as mãos e sentaram-se de frente um para o outro, em lados opostos da mesa.

- É bom vê-la novamente, senhorita Cavendish. - Severus disse enquanto se sentavam. - Apesar das circunstancias.

- Pois é, fiquei surpresa com tudo isso.- Melvina disse encabulada, dando um sorriso fraco ao terminar a frase.

- O ministério poderia ter contornado a situação, mas sempre se submete à vontade dos trouxas. – Severus dizia olhando para a janela, mas voltando a observar a mulher a sua frente, completou tentando adiar o assunto que deveriam discutir- Mas, conte-me, como está indo seus estudos em poções? Tenho lido os artigos que você escreve para 'A nova alquimia do Século XXI'.

- Se eu soubesse que tenho leitores exigentes lendo uma revista tão desconhecida e fraca, teria feito artigos mais interessantes. – Melvina respondeu admirada de que seu professor lia uma revista muito nova e pouco conceituada.

- Achei a maioria deles interessantes, e para chegar um dia à 'Poções Hoje', é preciso começar pelas menos conhecidas... Até que não é uma revista de todo ruim.

- É horrível, professor Snape. – Melvina riu ao admitir.

- Bom, mas pode melhorar com o tempo... contudo o que você escreve é bom. – Snape relutou, mas elogiou sua ex-aluna.

- O problema é o conteúdo dela que é muito ultrapassado, poucas vezes publicam notícias, o que contradiz completamente o título dado à revista. Eu tento colocar alguma informação atual, pelo menos.

- Realmente, a sua coluna se diferencia bastante do resto. Pode ser uma coisa boa, chama a atenção para o que você escreve.

- Tomara que sim- Melvina respondeu, lembrando-se de como sempre foi fácil falar de poções com seu professor, nesse aspecto, ele sempre foi muito receptivo para ela. Snape mexeu-se na cadeira, e, quando o silêncio ameaçou se implantar entre os dois, voltou a perguntar:

- O que mais você está fazendo agora, Cavendish? Creio que já se formou na UMM.

- Sim, me formei há um ano e meio. Logo que me formei, me ofereceram o cargo de supervisora do departamento de poções no ministério, e estou trabalhando lá.

- Você supervisiona o departamento sozinha? - Snape perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha em surpresa.

- Não, divido a tarefa com Peter Dill, ele está lá já há algum tempo. Apesar de ser med-bruxo, ele ajuda muito com a organização, com o estoque e com a distribuição do que é produzido. Eu fico mais com a parte prática do laboratório, guiando a equipe e, quando o tempo me permite, fazendo pesquisas.

- Quanta responsabilidade para alguém tão jovem. – Snape disse esboçando um sorriso no canto da boca. - você desistiu de ser professora, senhorita Cavendish?

- Não. – ela disse com um tom convincente, admirada de que ele se lembrava da sua orientação vocacional em Hogwarts, e com o mesmo tom de alegria que conversara com seu professor anos antes, contou: - Na verdade, faz um pouco mais de três meses que venho dando aula para a turma iniciante de Aurores. São apenas duas horas de aulas semanais, mas quanto mais ensino, mais tenho certeza de que quero continuar com essa profissão.

- É bom saber que está atingindo os seus objetivos. Normalmente o processo é mais demorado.

- Sim, às vezes nem acredito que já estou nesse emprego. Mas me dediquei muito durante a faculdade, participei de tudo que podia, fiz estágios desde o começo... agora vejo que valeu a pena.

- Claro, todo esforço vale a pena quando se tem bons resultados.

Nesse momento uma bandeja com um bule de chá apareceu sobre a mesinha. Snape se serviu e perguntou se Melvina aceitava, o que ela o fez. Enquanto ele enchia a xícara dela, ela mudou o rumo da conversa:

- E em Hogwarts, como andam as coisas?

- Do mesmo jeito, os mesmos alunos cabeças ocas que não levam jeito com um caldeirão, sonserinos e grifinórios se enfrentando nos corredores – Melvina sorriu ao ouvir isso, lembrando-se da velha rixa entre as casas -. Mas agora, depois do que aconteceu no final do torneio tribruxo, parece que a paz está reinando entre as quatro casas.

Snape se arrependeu de ter trazido esse assunto à tona, preferia começar a discutir agora os termos do casamento do que ter de falar da 'possível' volta de Voldemort e de todo o resto que lhe perturbava desde que Harry saíra daquele labirinto com Cedrico morto em seus braços.

- Que estória triste essa. Fiquei sabendo por meio do Profeta Diário da morte do menino. Mas durante dias foi o único assunto aqui no ministério, apesar de que o Ministro está proibindo o pessoal de 'alimentar fofocas' sobre a volta de você sabe quem. – Melvina parou para refletir se perguntava a Snape o que ele achava disso tudo- O senhor acha que ele realmente voltou?

Snape franziu a testa, como se estivesse pensando na pergunta dela, quando na verdade estava pensando no quanto devia omitir daquela mulher que logo seria sua esposa, e descobriria a marca que cobria o seu braço esquerdo.

- Não sei, senhorita Cavendish... Dumbledore acredita no garoto Potter. Talvez ele esteja certo. Resta apenas que esperemos para ver se é verdade.

- É claro – Melvina disse pensativa, olhando para a xícara de chá em suas mãos. Para fugir do assunto sobre Lord Voldemort, Snape resolveu abordar o tema que deveriam estar abordando.

- Bom, senhorita Cavendish, receio que logo tenho que voltar para Hogwarts, devemos... discutir os termos do... casamento.- Severus informou meio sem jeito.

- Claro, hum... o que exatamente devemos discutir?

- Eles nos deixaram esse contrato aqui – Severus disse apanhando três folhas de papel que estavam no canto da mesinha e entregando-as a Melvina – Eu já li enquanto esperava você chegar, pode ler.

Melvina fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça enquanto pegava o contrato das mãos de Snape, e começou a lê-lo. Snape ficou observando a garota enquanto ela lia, mas não pode perceber nada com o comportamento dela, pois ela manteve suas expressões imutáveis como se estivesse lendo qualquer coisa. Mas Snape sabia que o conteúdo daquele contrato era algo que faria qualquer um ter vontade de gritar maldições ao ministério. Talvez Melvina, assim como ele, também fosse boa em esconder as suas emoções em momentos de desespero.

Alguns dos compromissos mais relevantes da carta eram:

* O marido deveria ser o responsável pela moradia do casal.

* O marido determinaria se sua esposa continuaria suas atividades, como trabalho, estudo, e qualquer outra atividade que possa atrapalhar um casamento.

* As contas de Gringotes das esposas passariam a ser posse do marido depois do casamento.

* O casamento ocorreria com cerimônias de verdade, portanto, a noiva era obrigada a usar vestido de noiva.

* As alianças precisam ser compradas pelo noivo, e serão enfeitiçadas no dia do casamento, para monitorar o compromisso.

* O casal precisa passar a noite de núpcias na casa a ser escolhida pelo noivo e consumar o casamento para validar a união.

* O casal precisa manter relações sexuais pelo menos a cada 20 dias.

* Relações extraconjugais são proibidas e se ocorrerem serão penalizadas, sujeito a pena em askaban.

* Se houver desacato por alguma das partes, a mesma ficará sujeita a interrogatório e até mesmo prisão em Askaban.

Melvina terminou de ler e colocou a folha sobre a mesa, agora demonstrando fúria nós seus olhos azuis claros.

- Que contrato machista! – Ela reclamou, arrependendo-se, pois no fundo, ela não conhecia Snape bem como imaginava, e não tinha certeza se ele não era um desses caras que tratam a esposa como um bem material e como uma escrava. Acalmou-se por dentro quando viu que Snape deu uma risadinha tímida, quase imperceptível.

- Realmente, Cavendish. Muito machista, mas fique tranquila que você continuará exercendo suas atividades, acho que isso é o que mais te incomodou... e quanto a sua conta em gringotes, será sempre sua. – Snape disse com uma cara de quem estava achando tudo aquilo muito ridículo.

Melvina pensou em agradecer, mas Snape receberia como puxa-saquismo se ela bem lembrava o jeito do seu antigo professor.

- Fico imaginando quantas garotas terão seu futuro ceifado por causa dessa lei. – Ela acabou pensando alto e Snape ao ouvir, só acenou com a cabeça, concordando.

- Então, nessa parte estamos de acordo. Agora, Cavendish, precisamos de uma casa.

- A moradia é responsabilidade do marido, você não leu?. – Ela disse apontando para o contrato. Snape sorriu para a brincadeira dela.

- Certamente. Então, eu tenho uma casa, mas acho que ela não é tão agradável. – ele disse pensando na sua moradia em Spinner's End. – posso comprar uma casa melhor se for o caso.

- Para mim, qualquer casa está bom. – Melvina estava sendo sincera, não queria incomodar Snape. – onde é a sua casa?

- É em Spinner's End, o bairro industrial de Londres. Conhece? - Ele perguntou, achando que Melvina não teria andado por aqueles lados da cidade.

- Sim, eu conheço. – Ela disse tentando recordar de quando esteve lá por passagem, lembrava-se do ar nebuloso devido às fábricas que o rodeavam.

- É um lugar simples. A casa não é luxuosa, tampouco espaçosa. Mas se você aceitar, eu posso dar uma arrumada no lugar. – Snape falava apreensivo esperando a resposta de Melvina.

- Pode ser, não vejo problema algum em morar em Spinner's End.

- Certo, então... vejamos...- Snape pegou o contrato para se lembrar das coisas que precisavam tratar- aqui... alianças, você tem alguma...exigência?

- Não – ela disse pensativa, olhando para o lado enquanto mexia distraidamente no seu brinco – apenas alianças tradicionais, sabe?

- Claro.- ele disse concordando mentalmente com a preferência de coisas mais simples.- casa, aliança...e...você precisa de um vestido de noiva.- Snape tirou os olhos do contrato e olhou para ela. Melvina riu.- O que foi?

- Isso é muito estranho, não é? nós aqui, falando sobre casamento.

- Completamente.

- O vestido fica por minha conta, é óbvio. - Melvina disse.

- Resta escolhermos a data, temos três aqui. Todas na ...semana que vêm. - Snape ficou surpreso com o pouco tempo que forneceram para as coisas serem resolvidas.

- Dia 25 é na sexta-feira, não é? Acho um dia bom. - Melvina disse olhando para as datas no contrato e pensando que teria o fim de semana para se acostumar com a vida nova.

- Sim, também acho. Dia 25 de fevereiro então.

Snape preencheu o local destinado à data no contrato. Enquanto ele escrevia, Melvina admirava a caligrafia bem desenhada que costumava ver nas correções dos seus trabalhos de Hogwarts.

- Você tem que assinar aqui. – Snape entregou a pena a Melvina e indicou o local com o nome da noiva.

- Pronto, então acho que era isso, não é? - Ela disse pousando a pena na mesinha e voltando a olhar para Snape.

- Sim. – Snape disse se levantando. - Receio que nos veremos apenas no dia 25 agora.

- É... só mais uma coisa senhor. – Melvina e Snape estavam de pé frente a frente, isso a deixou meio aflita- Quando poderei levar as minhas coisas para a sua casa?

- Não tinha pensado nisso- Snape disse baixinho, quase que para si mesmo- Bom, Cavendish, como eu disse, arrumarei a casa, farei umas mudanças o quanto antes para que esteja habitável até o dia 25. Quando tudo estiver arrumado, aviso a você e você pode mandar as suas coisas pra lá. Mandarei uma coruja com o aviso, juntamente com o endereço da casa. Tudo bem?

- Sim, está bem. – Melvina disse afirmando com a cabeça, pensando no quanto tinha que arrumar quando saísse do trabalho. Teria que sair do apartamento que dividia com uma amiga. Ela definitivamente odiava mudança.

- Até breve então, preciso ir. – Snape disse esticando o braço para que se despedissem com um aperto de mãos.

- Até. – Melvina respondeu enquanto se despediam e Snape se retirou da pequena sala. Ela deixou-se ficar por alguns minutos. Na próxima vez que se vissem, estariam se casando e partindo para uma vida sob o mesmo teto.


	5. Pequena ajuda de Dumbledore

Naquela mesma tarde, quando terminou seu encontro com Melvina, Snape partiu para sua casa em Spinner's End, aproveitando que tirara o dia de folga.

Aparatou num beco e seguiu caminhando até a porta da sua residência. Crianças que brincavam nas ruas pararam e o olharam, ele quase nunca aparecia ali, e quando aparecia, era uma figura que os deixava com medo. Snape caminhou com suas vestes esvoaçando nas suas costas, parou em uma das portas das várias construções iguais e entrou. O local estava como sempre, tudo em seu lugar, coberto por poeira. Snape vivia praticamente em seus aposentos em Hogwarts, ia para a sua casa apenas no verão, nas férias. Bastava uma limpeza, uma organização nas coisas, talvez houvesse alguns itens que precisasse comprar; mas, sendo bruxo, tudo isso era muito rápido. Com poucos acenos de varinha pelos cômodos, o local ficaria limpo. Snape chamou sua elfa doméstica, que ficava em Hogwarts enquanto não era requisitada.

- Winky!

Com um estalo, uma elfa gordinha e simpática, vestindo um macacão largo, estava na sua frente.

- O que o senhor deseja, Mestre Snape?

- Winky, na próxima semana, minha esposa estará morando aqui comigo. Quero que você deixe a casa sempre arrumada até a sexta feira, as roupas de cama, os estoques de comida, tudo. Tome esse dinheiro e compre o que for preciso.- Snape disse entregando alguns galeões a sua elfa.

- Winky deixará tudo em ordem, Mestre.

- Obrigado, Winky.

E com outro estalo, Winky desaparecera e logo Snape aparatou de volta para os portões de Hogwarts. Ficou surpreso ao ver que Dumbledore o esperava na entrada do salão principal.

- Confesso que você pode tirar folga mais vezes, Severus. Gostei de substituir suas aulas. - Albus Dumbledore se aproximou sorrindo.

- Corro o risco de perder meu emprego? - respondeu Snape, entrando na brincadeira do diretor.

- Ah, não. Um velho como eu não aguenta mais dias e dias de aulas a fio. – Snape apenas deu um meio sorriso ao comentário.- Severus, vim ao seu encontro porque quero conversar com você. Acompanhe-me até o meu escritório.

Os dois caminharam até a entrada da gárgula, passando por alunos sétimoanistas que comentavam sobre seus precoces casamentos arranjados. Chegando ao pé da escada em espiral, Dumbledore ordenou:

- Cupcakes!

- Cada dia um senha mais estranha. – zombou Snape.

- Ás vezes penso em mudá-las, pois cada vez que falo fico com vontade de comer.- o diretor riu ao admitir isso. – Sente-se, Severus- ele disse contornando sua mesa e sentando-se na grande poltrona estofada vermelha escura. - Como foi a reunião com a senhorita Cavendish?

- Foi boa. Melhor do que eu havia esperado.

- Você contou algo a ela?

- Não. Fomos breves. –Snape respondeu seco.

- Severus, você sabe que é preciso. – Dumbledore falou cautelosamente.

- Claro que sei. Até surgiu o assunto da morte de Diggory, ela perguntou o que eu acho dos boatos. – Snape pausou, preocupado, passando a mão pelos cabelos – Você acha que é fácil dizer: oh claro, é tudo verdade, aliás, você vai notar que tenho uma marca no braço esquerdo.

- Eu sei que isso é difícil, Severus. Mas, imagine como tudo será difícil para a senhorita Cavendish descobrir que o marido dela é um comensal. Ela provavelmente pensaria que você é uma pessoa má, capaz de machuca-la. Você não quer isso, quer Severus.

- Não.

Silêncio tomou conta do ambiente, ambos estavam absortos em seus pensamentos.

- Fale com ela, Albus. Por favor. – Snape pediu de repente.

- Isso quer dizer que tenho a permissão de contar a sua história a ela?

- Não, eu não disse... diga apenas... o necessário. – Snape parecia confuso- Diga apenas que sou espião para você, mas não diga o motivo.

- Claro, Severus. Pode contar comigo novamente, não revelarei nada que não devo.

- Obrigado, eu preciso ir. – Severus disse saindo da sala.


	6. Descobertas

- Elisa! Você está em casa? - Melvina falava enquanto procurava sua amiga pelo apartamento que dividiam.

- Aqui na sacada, Mel! – ouviu-se um grito.

- Oi!- Melvina disse quando achou a amiga.

- Como foi com o Snape?- Elisa perguntou apontando a cadeira ao seu lado para a amiga se sentar.

- Normal, como se estivesse falando com meu ex-professor.

- Mas era seu ex-professor. – Elisa disse dando gargalhadas.

- Sim, mas digo que apesar do clima tenso, foi como falar com ele de novo na época da escola. E você, conta!

- Ah, Mel, ele é legal... bonito... e parece ser gentil. E, eu preciso falar com você, porque, hum, sabe nós...

- Fala, Elisa.

- Sabe, aquela coisa de moradia, eu pressupus que você fosse morar com o Snape.

- Mas eu vou. – Melvina disse olhando para o por do sol, ainda se acostumando com a ideia.

- Por isso que eu e Joshua vamos morar aqui. Sabe, ele também mora com um amigo e as coisas não são tão fáceis pra gente que é jovem. Quero dizer... o Snape é mais velho, pelo menos deve ter uma casa, né?

- Sim, ele tem uma casa. Mas achei curioso, sabe, a casa dele é em Spinner's End, um bairro trouxa e da periferia.

- É curioso mesmo. Vai ver é uma casa de família.

- Pois é, não sei. – disse Melvina, ela nem sabia se Snape tinha parentesco trouxa. Não sabia nada sobre ele.

- Me caso na quinta, e você, Mel? - Elisa disse com um olhar triste, de quem não sabe onde isso iria levá-la.

- Na sexta, mas passo a noite de quinta na casa de alguém. Oh Merlin, tenho tanta coisa pra arrumar, um vestido pra comprar... essa semana vai passar correndo.

- Verdade, amiga.

Ouviu-se a campainha tocar. Eram os amigos das duas garotas. Passaram a noite conversando sobre os casamentos. Cada um com suas preocupações e todos tentando se ajudar. Melvina foi dormir tarde aquele dia, e mesmo com a privação de sono, demorou a adormecer, não conseguia parar de pensar no dia 25.

* * *

- Silêncio! – Snape disse com tom amedrontador enquanto entrava nas masmorras para ensinar poções ao sexto ano de Sonserinos e Grifinórios.

As vozes demoraram mais para silenciar do que o normal. Um aluno grifinório, sem medo de detenções, falou alto de propósito:

- Quem será a sortuda que vai casar com o professor Snape?

Snape que chegara à frente da sala, virou-se para a classe e respondeu:

- Não lhe interessa, Senhor Green, mas creio que posso me achar sortudo só pelo fato de ela ter sido Sonserina e não correr o risco de ter herdado a insolência daqueles que frequentam a sua casa.

Os alunos, principalmente os grifinórios, ficaram quietos e Snape pode começar sua aula. Isso foi mais uma prova de que as coisas não seriam tão fáceis como pareciam.

* * *

No Ministério da Magia as coisas haviam se acalmado, todos voltaram às suas funções, assim como Melvina.

Em um dos laboratórios do departamento, Melvina estava preparando uma poção muito difícil que fora requisitada por St. Mungus. Ela estava completamente concentrada, relendo as instruções contidas na receita, quando Peter entrou no laboratório. Melvina só olhou para ver quem era e continuou sua leitura. Peter chegou perto do caldeirão, olhou a poção, fez um gesto de aprovação, para a qual Melvina sorriu.

- Melvina, Dumbledore está aí querendo falar com você.

- Dumbledore?- Ela disse surpresa.

- Sim...eu posso terminar a poção pra você, vejo que só falta os chifres de unicórnio.

- Isso mesmo, tem que adicionar daqui a 15 minutos, Peter. – Ela disse consultando o relógio de pulso.- Eu.. eu vou falar com Dumbledore, onde ele está?

- Está na sala de espera.

Melvina foi até a sala de espera, perto da entrada do departamento; praticamente ninguém entrava ali, e os poucos que tinham permissão de entrar, raramente passavam da sala de espera.

- Professor Dumbledore!- Melvina o saudou, cumprimentando- o.

- Melvina, há quanto tempo! Estou incomodando?

- Não, claro que não. Mas o que traz o senhor aqui, se me permite a pergunta?

- Gostaria de conversar com você sobre algumas coisas, mas em particular, você se importa de irmos a um lugar mais reservado. – O diretor disse em sua voz calma de sempre.

- Podemos conversar no meu escritório, queira me seguir.

Os dois caminharam até a sala de Melvina, e Dumbledore ia perguntando sobre os lugares que passavam, várias salas com muitas aparelhagens de poções, e alguns jovens trabalhando neles. Quando estavam acomodados, Melvina atrás de sua mesa, e Dumbledore em uma das duas cadeiras a frente, depois de ela ter posto feitiços silenciadores na sala, ele disse.

- Vim falar sobre Severus, Melvina.

- Professor Snape? - Ela disse estranhando a pauta da conversa.

- Sim Melvina, desde que soube que Severus teria que casar com alguém, seja quem fosse, venho pensando que algumas coisas deviam ser ditas a essa pessoa. – Dumbledore observou a garota, encontrando-a com uma feição curiosa, prosseguiu. – Você entenderá melhor se eu for direto ao ponto... Melvina, Severus é um Comensal da Morte.

Dumbledore contou tudo, de como Snape estava o ajudando há anos, servindo como espião duplo, correndo riscos. Só omitiu toda a parte que envolvia Harry Potter e Lilian Evans, fazendo com que tudo parecesse puramente altruísmo por parte de Snape. Essa parte, Snape contaria quando se sentisse confortável para fazê-lo.

- Oh, Dumbledore, é ...isso é...quase inacreditável.- Melvina disse pensativa.

- Agora você entende porque procurei você. Você ficaria assustada se percebesse a marca no braço de Severus e não soubesse de nada. Mas agora tem a minha palavra que ele não compactua realmente com os ideais de Voldemort.

Melvina arrepiou-se ao ouvir o nome.

- Claro, obrigada, professor Dumbledore.

- Só mais uma coisa, Melvina. Você não pode, nunca, contar isso para ninguém, você pode imaginar as consequências de uma descoberta dessas. Por isso, creio que irá entender se eu pedir que façamos um voto perpétuo, no qual você prometa o silencio sobre isso.

- Entendo, é claro.

E com isso Dumbledore tirou sua varinha.

* * *

NOTE: Agradeço a quem está lendo a fic!Espero que gostem :) Reviews são muuuito bem vindos!


	7. Obedecendo as leis ridiculas

O dia 24 de fevereiro chegara. Melvina não tinha notícias de Snape desde o dia em que Dumbledore a procurara. Snape, por sua vez, estava tão ocupado com seus afazeres da escola, com as idas a reuniões de comensais que não viu os dias passarem.

No intervalo do almoço, Snape parou para escrever um bilhete à Melvina.

_Srta Cavendish,_

_Creio que está tudo em ordem na minha casa em Sppiner's End. Se a senhorita quiser, pode levar seus pertences para lá hoje à noite. Estarei em casa a partir da 19:00._

_Sppiner's End, numero 1594_

_S.S._

Melvina estava tão cheia de trabalho que só percebeu o bilhete em sua mesa já eram quatro horas da tarde. Ela se apressou e foi ao encontro de Peter.

- Preciso tirar o resto da tarde de folga. – ela disse meio em desespero.

- Algo errado com o vestido?- Ele disse zombando.

- Não, Peter, e só porque você já é casado, não fique rindo da minha situação. – Ela disse , batendo no braço dele com um livro que carregava nas mãos.

- Claro que pode, Melvina, afinal você é uma dos supervisores. Vai lá fazer os ajustes no vestido, vai! – Ele disse rindo e provocando a paciência da amiga.

Melvina de fato precisava passar da Madame Malkine pegar seu vestido de noiva, mas havia planejado passar lá depois que saísse do trabalho. Com a mudança de planos, passou na loja mais cedo e rumou para a sua casa com o vestido em mãos, talvez desse tempo de pegar sua amiga ainda em casa.

- É a sua cara, Mel! – Elisa dizia olhando a peça.

- Eu gostei, de verdade! O seu é lindo também, Lisa! – Melvina disse ajudando a amiga a colocar o vestido – Lisa, algumas coisas minhas ainda vão ficar aqui, tudo bem?

- Claro que sim, Mel. Na verdade, o seu quarto não vai ser ocupado né, vai ficar tudo ali, pode deixar o que quiser, pelo tempo que quiser.

- Obrigada. Vou dormir no Pedro hoje, e amanha venho me arrumar aqui pra você me ajudar e já aproveito pra conhecer o Joshua. Porque a Kris não veio?

- A mãe dela e as tias quiseram arrumá-la.

- Achei que os nossos casamentos seriam diferentes. - Melvina disse triste. - Eu nem se quer posso assistir às minhas amigas se casando.

- Ah, Mel, todas nós achávamos não é. Mas olha, falei com a Sabrina hoje no trabalho, ela casou ontem. Disse que é um chá de cadeira até chamarem, que tem muita gente pra ser casada no mesmo dia, não tem nem como ter convidados.

- Torça para estar uma temperatura agradável, ou a sua maquiagem vai derreter com tanta gente em um lugar só.

Elisa estava radiante, com um vestido branco super-rodado, com detalhes em pérola. Depois de abraçar a amiga, ela aparatou para o endereço que seria a sua cerimônia de casamento.

* * *

Melvina pegou a mala que enfeitiçara, colocara praticamente todo o seu guarda-roupa, e transformara em miniatura. Aparatou nas imediações de Spinner's End a exatas 19:30.

Depois do segundo toque de campainha de mão, Snape apareceu à porta.

- Boa noite! – Saudou Melvina.

- Boa noite, Senhorita Cavendish. Entre por favor.

Melvina entrou no cômodo, era uma sala que tinha suas paredes forradas de livros. Em um canto havia uma lareira, que não estava acesa, uma poltrona e um sofá também faziam parte daquela sala. No fundo, via-se a porta de entrada para uma cozinha, e do lado, um lance de escadas e uma porta que dava para um banheiro - Sente-se, por favor. – Snape disse apontando para uma poltrona, em frente à que ele sentara. – Aceita alguma bebida, Cavendish.?

- Hum, não, obrigada. – Melvina disse sem jeito, e sem saber o que falar.

- Não trouxe as suas coisas?

- Trouxe. Estão aqui. – Melvina disse tirando um mini malão do seu bolso.

- Bom, vou lhe mostrar a casa. – Snape disse se levantando e Melvina seguiu seus movimentos. – Aqui no andar de baixo tem essa sala, a cozinha e o banheiro. – disse apontando para a porta que se localizava no canto da sala cheia de livros, nesse mesmo canto, havia a escada, para a qual Snape se dirigiu.

- Lá em cima fica o resto – Snape disse parando ao pé da escada e permanecendo ali por uns instantes.

- Não vai me mostrar? - Melvina perguntou acuada.

- Sim, mas antes..- Snape apontou sua varinha para um quadrado no chão, que se levantou como se fosse uma tampa, revelando um lance de escadas para baixo. – Lá embaixo é o meu laboratório de poções particular, mas você pode vê-lo depois – Ele disse e olhou para Melvina.

- Que legal, ele já existia na casa?

- Existia um espaço subterrâneo que não sei para que fins era usado- Snape mentiu, lembrando muito bem de que lá era onde sua mãe fazia suas poções e mágicas, escondida de seu pai para não provocar mais problemas.

Subindo as escadas, havia um pequeno hall, com uma porta a esquerda e uma a frente. A direita deles havia uma sala aconchegante com grandes sofás azul marinho e uma televisão.

- Uma televisão?- Melvina disse surpresa.

- É, não assisto muito, mas acho um objeto interessante.

- E é. – Melvina o seguiu, saindo da sala em direção a uma das portas.

- Aqui é um escritório- Snape disse entrando em uma sala mais bem iluminada que o restante da casa, lá havia duas escrivaninhas, mais livros e estantes com objetos de Snape. - Coloquei uma segunda escrivaninha aqui, talvez você possa usar para trabalhar. Snape disse olhando para a janela em frente à escrivaninha, onde pôde ver pingos de chuva que começavam a cai na rua.

- Certo. - Ela disse corando.

- Aqui é o quarto – Snape disse nervoso, entrando naquele cômodo que teria que compartilhar dali em diante.

O cômodo era bem mais espaçoso do que os que já tinham passado. Entrando, a esquerda via-se uma enorme cama box, com uma cabeceira estofada em verde escuro e coberta por colchas da mesma cor, que acabavam num baú também estofado ao pé da cama. As paredes eram brancas ali, diferentes das do pequeno hall que possuíam um papel de parede de madeira rústica. O chão de taco dava um ar mais escuro ao local que era bem iluminado pela sacada que ficava de frente para a cama. Também à esquerda havia uma porta que dava para o banheiro do quarto. Olhando para o lado direito, via- se duas portas, as quais Snape apontou e disse:

- Aqui são dois closets. Eu também acrescentei mais um. O seu é o da segunda porta.

- Ok, Obrigada- Melvina disse voltando- se a Snape, que se sentara no baú. – Vou deixar meu malão ali, pode ser?

- Claro.

Ela entrou no closet, que devia ser enfeitiçado, pois era muito mais espaçoso do que podia pelo espaço que aparentava ter.

- Vou ter tempo pra arrumar depois.- Ela disse saindo do closet. – Bom, eu preciso ir, se o senhor me der licença.

- Espere só um pouco, Cavendish. Dumbledore falou com você? - Snape disse parecendo nervoso.

- Sim, nós conversamos. Está tudo bem, senhor.- Melvina fora pega de surpresa, não sabia o que dizer sobre o fato.

- Ótimo, então...Até amanhã- Snape disse encaminhando-se á porta de saída.

- Até.- Melvina se virou e saiu caminhando pelas ruas mal iluminadas de Spinner's End procurando um lugar discreto para desaparatar.

* * *

O mesmo local onde havia sido o encontro dos casais tinha sido enfeitiçado e agora era um enorme salão, com muitas cadeiras (com o nome de cada um que iria se casar) e um corredor largo dividindo-as em dois blocos, na frente uma pequena porta levava a uma salinha onde aconteciam os casamentos.

Snape chegara um pouco mais cedo do que o horário combinado. Vestira-se com um terno formal preto, do estilo trouxa, e camisa branca, fazendo-o parecer diferente sem suas roupas típicas completamente pretas. Enquanto esperava Melvina no saguão de entrada, via muitas noivas com vestidos muito rodados e chamativos andando de um lado para o outro, arrastando suas enormes caudas de renda, a procura de seus pares. Severus estava parado a uma distância considerável da porta de entrada, a fim de que pudesse ver quando Melvina chegasse. E se ela demorasse muito, ele ficaria tonto com tantos esbarroes que estava levando das pessoas histéricas que passavam preocupadas com a maquiagem que borrava, ou com o cabelo que estava se desmanchando. Não demorou para que ela aparecesse, meio receosa, atravessou a porta olhando para os lados, procurando por ele. Ela estava exuberante, seu vestido não era grande e chamativo como o da maioria, era simples, longo e colado até quase o joelho, onde se abria e caia até o chão em camadas, como se fosse uma cascata. No busto tinha o formato de tomara que caia, mas discreto, sem mostrar nada que ela não desejasse por ser muito recatada, mas mostrando sua pela extremamente branca contrastando com os seus cabelos negros. Os cabelos longos caiam-lhe pelas costas formando cachos bem delineados nas pontas. Sem muito exagero na maquiagem e nos acessórios, Melvina carregava uma pulseira de brilhantes e um brinco pequeno combinando. Estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que não viu Snape se aproximando. Ele tentou imaginar Lily ali com ele, casando-se com ele e não com aquele Potter arrogante, Lily, Lily...não houve um dia em que não lembrasse dela, não fantasiasse com aquela mulher que teimava em invadir sua mente e fazer ele viver num mundo de fantasia. Mas a figura de Melvina, tão diferente fisicamente da sua única e melhor amiga, o trouxe de volta à realidade naquele momento.

- Você está muito elegante, Cavendish.

- Obrigada. – Ela agradeceu sem saber se retribuía ao elogio.

- Há muito mais gente do que eu esperava. Temos que procurar o nosso nome nas cadeiras lá dentro, vamos entrando?- Snape disse apontando para a porta que dava para o salão.

- Sim. – ela disse seguindo-o.

A maioria das pessoas já estava tomando seus lugares, uma vez que as 19:00 se aproximava. Melvina e Snape acharam suas cadeiras, na vigésima das cem fileiras. A cerimônia era muito demorada como as amigas de Melvina haviam lhe dito.

- A julgar pela quantidade de pessoas na nossa frente, passaremos um bom tempo aqui- disse Snape se sentando ao lado dela

- É, espero que não seja tão demorado assim.

Um silêncio se estendeu entre os dois. Snape parecia entediado e consultou seu relógio de pulso algumas vezes.

- Que horas são?- Melvina perguntou.

- Faltam dez minutos para as sete... ainda.- ele respondeu sarcástico – Você quer ver as alianças? talvez tenha que ajustar a sua.

- Sim, deixa eu ver.- Melvina ficou meio empolgada e virou um pouco para o lado de Snape.

Ele tirou uma caixinha de veludo azul marinho do bolso interno do terno e entregou-a para sua futura esposa. Ela abriu e viu as duas peças em ouro brilhando, mais largas que o normal e ao ver mais de perto, percebeu que no lado interior das duas alianças havia cravado o desenho de um ramo de flor que unia toda a circunferência. Ela achou muito delicado o detalhe e imaginou se Snape havia escolhido a aliança de fato, ou se apenas pedira pelo modelo, sem se dar conta do detalhe que havia. Chegou à conclusão de que ele escolhera, já que disse que talvez tenha que ajustar só a dela, devia ser porque ele provara. Resolveu não comentar.

- São ótimas... e serviu perfeitamente. – Ela disse colocando a sua no dedo em que ela seria depositada algum tempo depois.

Snape ia responder algo mais o Ministro da magia começara a falar e todos voltaram às atenções ao que ele dizia. Melvina entregou a caixinha discretamente para Snape que a colocou de volta no bolso.

" ...sejam bem vindos ao quinto dia de realização de casamentos pelo Ministério, para sermos práticos, chamaremos os casais pelo megafone, e peço que se dirijam até essa porta onde os casaremos. Enquanto um casal está realizando os votos lá dentro, outro já será chamado para que espere do lado de fora da porta, para agilizarmos as coisas...Obrigada, iniciaremos logo." Ouviu-se a voz ampliada do Ministro.

"Albelish"- falou o megafone e um casal da primeira fileira se direcionou a saleta.

Enquanto os casais eram chamados pela ordem alfabética do sobrenome dos maridos, Snape e Melvina conversavam com naturalidade sobre muitas coisas, sobre os acontecimentos da semana e até um pouco de fofoca sobre o que está acontecendo lá naquele momento.

"Bregmont"

Uma jovem noiva tropeçou e quase caiu, não fossem três rapazes mais seu noivo segurarem ela e o peso de um vestido com saias enormes e rodadas. Melvina segurou o riso, olhou para o lado e viu que Snape fazia o mesmo.

- Não ria, que maldade com a moça, senhor. – Melvina disse rindo a Snape.

- Você riu primeiro, Cavendish. Não temos culpa se ela não percebeu que não se equilibraria com todo aquele peso de roupas e enfeites.

O tempo ia passando e nas brechas de suas conversas ambos ficavam nervosos ao pensar que teriam que passar a noite juntos. Conversar com naturalidade era uma coisa, mas ir para a cama com seu ex-professor ou ex-aluna que encontrara duas vezes antes do casamento era uma coisa completamente diferente. Ambos se empenhavam em manter a conversa para não se ocuparem com esse tipo de pensamento.

"Shiguarel"

Com o anuncio desse nome Melvina sentou mais reta na cadeira, logo seria a vez deles.

- Já está na metade dos nomes com S. - Melvina acabou dizendo essa obviedade em voz alta, deixando transparecer um pouco de seu nervosismo que estava explodindo.

Snape apenas concordou, olhando fixo para frente, mas após alguns segundos virou-se para Melvina.

- Eu acho que, desde que estamos nos casando, devemos nos tratar com menos... formalidade...Quero dizer... você não precisa me chamar de senhor e...eu... posso te chamar pelo seu nome? - Snape disse olhando para ela.

- Sim, é claro que pode.

- Certo, então...Melvina... você pode me chamar de Severus agora. – Melvina gostou de como seu nome soava bem na voz de Snape.

- Ok.. Severus, só me perdoe se eu esquecer às vezes, porque vai ser difícil para quem chamou você a vida toda de Professor Snape.

Ele sorriu para o comentário da sua ex-aluna e ao fita-la viu um olhar de espanto e desespero, sendo que naquele exato momento o megafone anunciou:

"Snape"

- Acho que é agora- Snape disse se levantando, juntamente com Melvina.

Fizeram o caminho até a porta da salinha em silêncio, e trocaram olhares de compreensão nos segundos que estiveram parados lá enquanto não liberavam a sua entrada, quando o fizeram, Snape gesticulou para Melvina entrar primeiro, e pousando uma mão nas cortas da garota, seguiu-a para dentro do cômodo.

- Ah, Severus! – Cumprimentou o Ministro. - Melvina, minha querida! – disse virando-se para a sua funcionária. - Dois grandes preparadores de poções, o feitiço aleatório de junção de casais não poderia ter feito melhor.

Ele se encontrava atrás de uma mesa em uma sala praticamente vazia, Snape e Melvina se colocaram lado a lado de frente ao Ministro.

- Bom, Severus, dê-me as alianças, por favor.

O ministro fez alguma série de encantamentos no par de anéis, para os quais Melvina e Snape olhavam atentos.

- Certo, certo, disse depositando a caixinha na mesa... Severus, primeiro você, coloque a aliança em Melvina e repita comigo:

Snape olhou fixamente nos olhos azuis claros da mulher a sua frente enquanto repetiu junto com o ministro.

"Melvina Cavendish, eu aceito você como minha esposa, prometo respeitar você e o contrato imposto pela lei do casamento."

- Sua vez, Melvina.

Com mãos tremula ela pegou a mão direita de Snape e colocou a aliança dizendo as mesmas palavras proferidas por ele:

"Severus Snape, eu aceito você como meu esposo, prometo respeitar você e o contato imposto pela lei do casamento."

- Muito bem, agora, o feitiço final... segurem as mãos com as alianças, por favor.

Eles seguraram, olhando para os laços dourados que saiam da varinha no Ministro e entrelaçavam suas mãos unidas.

- Agora, assinem aqui. – O ministro disse apontando para um livro enorme de registro.- Severus aqui ...e Melvina ... ótimo...agora tendo assinado o contrato, para fechar o ritual, é preciso que os noivos se beijem, então(olhando para Snape), pode beijar a noiva.

Ambos ficaram surpresos, e sendo que teriam que fazer aquilo de qualquer forma, Snape deu um passo à frente, colocou sua mão com muita leveza entre o pescoço e o ombro da sua esposa, inclinou-se devagar e pousou seus lábios nos lábios de Melvina, em um beijo casto e rápido. Suas bocas abriram um pouco, se encaixando, mas ele não aprofundou o beijo, não sabia como Melvina reagiria e estava envergonhado pela presença do ministro. Apenas ficaram sentindo, por alguns, segundos a textura um do outro e os lábios ficando mais quentes, como que pedissem mais. Ao se separarem, Severus olhou de relance para Melvina que estava corada, e o ministro tornou a falar:

- Meus queridos, estão casados, aqui está a certidão de casamento de vocês e o contrato assinado com os deveres que vocês tem de cumprir. Obrigado. A saída é por essa outra porta, mas antes vocês passarão por uma sala onde terão que tirar uma fotografia. Até mais.

Melvina seguiu na frente, entrou na sala e já foi recebida, com certo susto, por um jovem muito animado com uma câmara fotográfica pendurada no pescoço.

- Olá, recém-casados. Última obrigação da noite, uma foto... estamos prontos?– ele disse muito sorridente.

Snape olhou para Melvina que também estava sem ações, assim como ele.

- Certo, acho que estamos.- foi a única coisa que ele disse, pensando no seu íntimo que essa não seria a última obrigação da noite.

- Venham aqui por favor! – O garoto chamou os para um canto com um fundo purpura.- Bom, você, pode ficar assim, coloca a mão aqui, perto do peito dele..isso- ele dizia para Melvina.- E você coloca a mão na cintura dela, aqui.. assim.

Enquanto o garoto voltava para a sua posição, Melvina falou baixinho.

- Odeio fotografias!

- Acho que você consegue sobreviver a essa. - Snape disse com ironia.

- Pronto, aqui, olhem para mim.

"Click"

- Agora sorriam, alegria, pessoal.

Melvina deu um sorriso e Snape esforçou-se para dar o melhor de si.

"Click

- Agora, a última, a noiva sozinha, se você me permite, senhor. – Snape só acenou com a cabeça. O rapaz pegou um lindo buque de rosas vermelhas do estúdio e entregou para Melvina.- Segure assim, na altura da cintura e olhe para mim. Isso.

"Click"

Snape não podia negar que ela estava linda.

- Vocês receberão em casa as fotos, ok? Obrigado, a saída é por aqui.

Saíram para outro saguão onde havia dois casais conversando, e com algumas malas.

- Bom, está feito então. – Snape disse olhando para a aliança.

- Sim, apesar da tortura a que nos submeteram... para que eles precisam de fotos?- Snape achou engraçado a cara que ela fez e riu.

- Bom, pessoas normais gostam de foto. Eu acho. – Ela também sorriu para a provocação dele.- Você tem de passar em algum lugar?

- Não, minhas coisas já estão na sua casa. Não preciso passar em nenhum lugar. – Ela disse enquanto olhava o outro casal transformar suas malas em miniaturas e sair dali.

- Aparatemos então?- ele disse oferecendo o braço para ela segurar e ser guiada para a casa dele, que viria a ser a casa deles.

NOTE:

Me empolguei e fiz um capitulo grandinho pra vocês! Bom, queridos leitores, não sei se é porque eu já li e reli até onde eu escrevi dessa fic umas mil vezes... mas to achando ela enrolada demais...demorada pra chegar nas cenas que realmente são importantes! Deem suas opiniões se vocês também acham isso, porque eu não tenho experiência nenhuma em escrever fanfic, elas sempre estiveram só na minha imaginação. Só que no fundo acho que é isso mesmo que eu queria, sabe? Tudo bem detalhadinho como eu imaginei a minha história pro Snape...só que isso pode ficar cansativo. Então peço que se começar a ficar chata, vocês me avisem! =D bjbj Reviews, por favor! Obrigada a quem já deu sua opinião.


	8. A primeira noite

Em um segundo estavam na sala de entrada de Snape. Melvina estava nervosa, não sabia o que esperar daquela noite, Snape percebeu e se adiantou:

- Eu pedi que a minha elfa doméstica preparasse o jantar, você está com fome?

- Um pouco. - Melvina respondeu.

- Vou pedir para servir a mesa então... Winky!

Com um estalo a pequena elfa apareceu na frente deles.

- Winky, essa é Melvina, minha...esposa.

- Olá mestra, estou aqui para servi-la.

- Obrigada, Winky.- Melvina respondeu sorrindo para a elfa.

- Winky, você pode servir o jantar, por favor. – pediu Snape.

Ele e Melvina se encaminharam para a cozinha, onde havia uma mesa de seis cadeiras já posta com uma travessa grande de macarrão com molho branco de champignon.

- Você gosta disso? - Snape perguntou enquanto se sentavam.

- Sim, gosto muito na verdade.

Ele pegou seus pratos e os serviu. Percebeu que não havia nenhuma bebida sobre a mesa.

- O que você gostaria de beber, Melvina? Vinho, whisky, refrigerante?

- Hum , vinho, por favor.

Snape foi até a prateleira e olhou as garrafas que ele tinha.

- Tinto suave ou seco?- Perguntou olhando para ela.

- Tanto faz. – Ela disse com sinceridade.- Eu gosto dos dois.

Snape voltou para a mesa com o vinho tinto seco. Logo que encheu o copo de Melvina ela já tomou alguns goles na tentativa de se acalmar.

- Sede?- Snape perguntou quando ela tomou boa parte do vinho rapidamente.

- Também, mas a verdade é que ...eu estou nervosa.

Snape olhou para ela com olhos quase demonstrando carinho, pousou a mão no antebraço dela que estava sobre a mesa e disse:

- Não precisa ficar nervosa, Melvina.

Ela sorriu timidamente. Ele ficou encabulado e desviou o rumo da conversa.

- Melvina, outro dia me passou pela cabeça. Você tem algum parentesco com Henry Cavendish?

- Ah, sim... era um parente distante. Ele era primo de segundo grau do meu tataravô. Nunca teve muito contato com a minha família.

- Está explicada a sua competência para poções.

- Você está insinuando que se não fosse por esse parentesco eu não seria eficiente, professor Snape? Err, Severus. – Ela sorriu.

- É claro. – ele respondeu brincando. - Deve ser interessante ter uma personalidade como ele na família. Você pensou em seguir os passos dele, quero dizer, na sua escolha de profissão.

- Não, acho que nunca tinha pensado nisso. Acho que o senhor influenciou mais na minha decisão do que ele.

- Eu? - Snape fez uma cara feia

- Sim, de certa forma. O senhor é um ótimo professor...não nasci gostando de poções, isso aconteceu com as suas aulas.

- Não precisa me chamar de senhor, Melvina...- Ela fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça.- Engraçado, pois a maioria dos alunos em Hogwarts não acha isso.

- Eles têm medo de você, eu acho.

- E você não tinha?- Snape refletiu, pensando que deveria perguntar se ela 'tem'.

- Ah, claro que sim. Tinha medo de que algum dia você dissesse que a minha poção estava um lixo, ou algo assim.

- Acho difícil isso ter acontecido. – Ele confessou enquanto tomava um gole do seu vinho. – Mas sobre Cavendish, você acha que ele influencia a sua carreira?

- À mim não. E acho que nem às pessoas que me contrataram até hoje. Ninguém nunca me perguntou sobre ele, você é o primeiro, acho que a maioria já até esqueceu...se é que algum dia soube algo sobre o que ele fez.

- É, já faz um bom tempo que ele morreu, e tantos outros vieram depois com suas descobertas.

- Exato. E eu também não saio por aí nas entrevistas dizendo: "Oi, eu sou Melvina Cavendish, parente do cara que descobriu a fórmula da água, logo, isso é um indício de que sou uma ótima preparadora de poções, pode me contratar".

Snape riu de verdade com a imitação dela, e com isso, passaram duas longas horas conversando sobre muitas coisas e tomaram toda a garrafa de vinho, a qual não os afetou muito porque beberam devagar junto com a comida. Snape se divertia com um incidente engraçado que acontecera no laboratório de poções que Melvina estava contando.

-...então eu tive que passar aquele dia inteiro com o estagiário em St. Mungus, ele só parou de exalar purpurina umas quatro horas depois.

- Porque o ele queria criar uma poção para fazer a pele brilhar?

- Não faço ideia, e nem quero saber o porquê, mas depois ele foi fortemente advertido porque não podemos usar os laboratórios para fins pessoais. – Dizendo isso ela tomou o resto de vinho que estava em sua taça.

- Quer mais vinho?- Snape disse, receando a resposta, não queria que ela se embriagasse.

- Não, obrigada, está ótimo assim. – Melvina disse e olhou discretamente para o relógio de parede. Eram quase dez horas.

- Você..hum.. quer subir?- Ele perguntou.

- Você que sabe, por mim está tudo bem.

Os dois se levantaram e rumaram para a escada. Severus subiu na frente e quando chegou à porta do quarto, abriu e deu passagem para Melvina. Quando os dois entraram, ele fechou a porta e se voltou para ela que o encarava com mais calma do que antes. Com um aceno de varinha, Snape diminuiu as luzes do quarto deixando apenas uma lamparina fraca no canto. Os dois se sentaram na beirada da cama, e ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes.

Snape pensava, pessimista como sempre, que Melvina o achava um homem repugnante. Ela era uma mulher tão bonita, tão jovem e ele, nunca fora dotado de beleza, era um homem sozinho e rabugento. Admirou-se até de ter conseguido interagir facilmente com Melvina, mas ela era uma exceção, ele não sentia tédio ao conversarem, o que acontecia na maioria das poucas reuniões sociais que ele frequentava. De certa forma seus cérebros eram conectados, e eles tinham afinidade. Mas sobre seus corpos não podia dizer o mesmo, Snape estava nervoso, não tinha muito jeito com mulheres, em toda a sua vida, só estivera com garotas de programa ou com mulheres mandadas por seus 'amigos', as quais ele se relacionava com pouca frequência para se aliviar, sem se preocupar com a satisfação delas. Mas com Melvina ele queria que fosse diferente, ele queria que ela se sentisse bem, confortável, e se possível, que gostasse do que ele proporia para ela aquela noite. Melvina por sua vez, possuía uma confiança em Snape que ela não sabia explicar, mesmo aflita e envergonhada, ela sabia que ele não faria mal a ela. De qualquer forma, estava insegura, não tivera relações com muitos homens, e pensava que Snape possuía muito mais experiência.

- Melvina... Eu sei que essa situação é tensa. Mas eu quero que... quero que você se sinta bem. – Snape disse quebrando o silêncio, nervoso, olhando para Melvina. Ela apenas fez um gesto de afirmação com a cabeça, entendendo o significado das palavras dele: ele estava propondo que tivessem uma noite completa, como os casais normais. Snape sentou mais perto dela, fechando o espaço que estava entre os dois. Colocou uma mão na cintura de Melvina, outra no lado do pescoço dela, acariciando de leve o rosto da moça com seu polegar. Aproximou-se devagar, sempre mantendo contato com aqueles intensos olhos azuis, e beijou sua esposa. O beijo começou delicado, como na cerimônia de casamento. Melvina pode perceber melhor como os lábios de Severus eram macios e suaves. E no exato momento em que ele tentou aprofundar o beijo, sempre cauteloso (como se Melvina fosse quebrável), ela separou mais os lábios, permitindo que o contato entre eles se tornasse mais íntimo. Quando suas línguas se tocaram, uma sensação gostosa invadiu os corpos de ambos; para Melvina como um arrepio na nuca, para Snape, como o inicio de uma pulsação no meio de suas pernas. O beijo se tornou mais quente, e Melvina parou, tão ofegante quanto Severus. Snape olhou para o rosto corado dela e sorriu.

- Está tudo ok, Melvina?

- Sim, está.

Snape se aproximou para beija-la novamente, mas ao invés de aprofundar novamente o beijo, ele foi descendo com beijos suaves pelo pescoço dela, depois beijou até o ombro, voltando pelo mesmo caminho e dando um leve chupão na pele extremamente branca do pescoço. Quando se beijaram novamente, foi com urgência, Severus a trouxe mais para perto, as mãos de Melvina foram para o ombro e a nuca do seu marido... Por um instante, Severus pensou se Melvina estava ali mesmo com ele naquele momento, ou se na mente dela, ela imaginava outro homem, com quem já se deitara, ou um homem melhor que ele. Pensou também em como a imagem de Lílian se desfez quando começou a se relacionar com Melvina; se sentiu um pouco culpado por isso, porque a única pessoa que ele via ali era sua ex-aluna de poções, uma pessoa diferente de outras, pois conseguia atraí-lo intelectualmente e fazia-o esquecer um pouco da vida conturbada que estava levando, o que era muito difícil de acontecer. Logo seus pensamentos se desfizeram, porque a necessidade dele, de meses sem contato com o sexo oposto, o entregava completamente à proximidade daquela bela mulher que o beijava.

Severus levou suas mãos até seu colarinho, mas antes de começar a desabotoar suas vestes, Melvina o parou.

- Deixa que eu faço isso- Melvina disse, esticando as mãos um pouco tremulas e começando a desabotoar os botões das vestes negras. Enquanto ela fazia isso, Snape a fitava, percebendo como ela estava linda, corada pela intensidade dos beijos que estavam trocando. Melvina terminou de retirar as vestes pretas e a camisa branca que Snape usava por baixo delas; com isso deixou a mostra o peito nu dele, tão branco quanto a pele dela. Não era forte e musculoso, mas era bem delineado.

Melvina apoiou as mãos no peito dele e beijou seus lábios. Enquanto se beijavam, ele abriu seu cinto, e retirou suas calças sociais, ficando apenas de cueca boxer preta. Era a intenção dele se despir antes de Melvina, ele achava que isso pudesse deixá-la mais calma, uma vez que ele é quem estava sendo exposto primeiro, e ela estava toda vestida ainda. Despido, Melvina pôde perceber como a pele dele se arrepiava a cada beijo, a cada toque dela. Esse que estava na sua frente, não se parecia nem um pouco com o frio professor de poções de Hogwarts.

Melvina percebeu quando Snape tentou abrir seu vestido. Ele levou as mão às costas dela e a olhou, sério, como quem perguntasse se ele poderia fazer isso. Mas ele estava nervoso ainda, apesar da intimidade que já haviam presenciado nos beijos, e os fechos de vestido sempre são complicados. Então, ele se aproximou do ouvido dela e falou baixinho:

- Eu estava determinado a te ajudar com o vestido, mas creio que não levo muito jeito com esses trajes. - Melvina deu um risinho abafado contra os cabelos negros dele e disse:

- É melhor eu ficar de pé para facilitar o seu trabalho.

Com isso, ela se levantou ( seguida de Snape) ficou de costas para ele e colocou seus longos cabelos para a frente, deixando à mostra suas costas e o trançado que fechava o vestido, como se fosse um cadarço, terminando em um laço delicado. Quando Snape não se moveu, ela virou a cabeça para trás, encorajando-o a seguir.

Snape desfez o laço, com suas mãos hábeis e, pouco a pouco, ia afrouxando o trançado, deixando o vestido cada vez mais solto. Até o momento em que ele deslizou pelo corpo bem modelado da mulher à sua frente. Deixando-a apenas com sua calcinha branca, com as laterais rendadas. A pulsação no membro dele se tornou muito mais evidente, olhando para a beleza do corpo de Melvina seminua;

Ainda atrás dela, devagar, ele pegou o cabelo dela, e colocou-o de volta onde estava antes, caindo perfeitamente ao longo das costas dela até a altura da cintura. Ele passou suas mãos pelo contorno da cintura dela, de cima para baixo. E depois de baixo para cima, mas desta vez não completou o mesmo trajeto, pois ao chegar na altura do peito, pôs suas mãos mais para frente e preencheu-as com os seios de Melvina, acariciando-os de leve. Ao seu toque Melvina reagiu imediatamente, segurando um suspiro baixinho e jogando a cabeça um pouco para trás, apoiando entre o ombro e o pescoço do seu marido.

Ela virou de frente para ele, e antes de ele cair os olhos sobre aquele corpo esbelto, ele olhou profundamente nos olhos dela. Depois de algum tempo, ele passou os olhos pela mulher que o olhava com hesitação... a pele branca, os seios fartos, a barriga bem definida. Não pode aguentar muito tempo, seu instinto masculino gritava por possuir aquela mulher. Ele puxou-a pela cintura para um beijo desesperado. Nesse momento, o membro excitado de Snape tocou Melvina, que, por um momento se assustou com a rigidez, mas logo, se entregou às sensações causadas pela sua excitação, beijando Snape e trocando carícias com ele como se fossem amantes de longa data. Em pouco tempo estavam deitados na cama, completamente nus na penumbra.

Snape parou com os beijos, posicionou-se entre as pernas dela e voltou a beijá-la.

- Você está pronta?- Ele perguntou ao cessar o beijo. Com uma mão ele brincava com o cabelo dela e a outra usava para apoiar o próprio corpo.

- Aham.- Foi tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer.

Melvina colocou as mãos nos ombros dele, que se abaixou para beijar-lhe o pescoço enquanto a penetrava. Snape entrou nela devagar, até colocar-se completamente dentro; teve de se segurar para não perder o controle e para não começar a se mover rápida e violentamente, Melvina era muito quente e apertada, e isso unido à falta de sexo que Snape passava, era um fator que deixava o homem em chamas. Mas ele se controlou, queria que Melvina sentisse prazer também, e não queria, de jeito algum, machucá-la. Por isso, entrou nela e não se moveu a fim de dar um tempo para ela se acostumar com ele; levantou a cabeça para olhá-la e ela o encarava. Ele deu um sorrisinho, dificultado pelo descontrole que ele estava sentindo no momento.

- Pode continuar, Severus. – Melvina falou quase com um sussurro, percebendo que ele esperava um sinal verde dela para seguir em frente com o ato.

Ele fechou os olhos e começou a entrar e sair lentamente dela. As sensações que isso levava ao corpo de Snape eram de alívio da tensão que ele vinha segurando por muito tempo. Melvina sentiu certo desconforto no começo (nunca estivera com um homem tão grosso), mas logo o desconforto desapareceu e deu lugar às ondas de satisfação que percorriam seu corpo cada vez que o membro rijo de Snape a tocava lá no fundo e ele a beijava fervorosamente. Os movimentos se tornaram cada vez mais rápidos. Vez ou outra, contidos pela vergonha ou insegurança, os dois soltariam gemidos abafados que os deixavam mais excitados ainda. Quando Severus percebeu que as paredes de Melvina começavam a se contrair com mais frequência, ele entrelaçou suas mãos com as dela e as levou cada uma a um lado da cabeça de Melvina. Intensificou a frequência e a força com que a penetrava. Melvina fechou suas pernas atrás de Snape dando mais espaço para ele. Severus penetrava nela ferozmente, as mãos dela apertaram mais as dele, e suas costas se curvaram quando todos os seus músculos internos se contraíram e o orgasmo tomava conta do seu corpo. Logo que ela deu o primeiro gemido de prazer(apesar de contido) Snape também gozou, se sentindo bem como nunca.

Ambos ficaram meio sem graça um com o outro depois do sexo, por terem se entregado tanto e perdido o controle. Deitaram-se embaixo dos cobertores, cada um do seu lado da enorme cama e com simples palavras de boa noite, viraram para lados opostos e adormeceram tomados pelo cansaço.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Melvina acordou cedo, porém Severus já não estava mais na cama ao seu lado. Ela se levantou, vestiu-se e, depois de percorrer a casa, percebeu que ele havia saído. Ela encontrou um bilhete na mesa da cozinha, o qual dizia: Melvina, estarei em Hogwarts.

Ela se sentiu aliviada por estar sozinha. Procurou algo para comer na geladeira, e depois rumou para o closet para desfazer suas malas... Guardou seu vestido de noiva que estava jogado sobre o baú no fim da cama. E foi colocar algumas coisas do trabalho na escrivaninha que Snape indicou que ela poderia usar.

Quando Snape acordou, eram cinco horas da manhã. Ele não conseguiu mais dormir, portanto foi para Hogwarts, onde tinha afazeres a sua espera. Aproveitou para patrulhar os corredores que o levavam até seu escritório nas masmorras. No meio do caminho, encontrou a professora Mcgonagall.

- Lumus!... Ah, Severus, é você!

- Bom dia, Minerva.

- O que te traz tão cedo ao castelo, Severus? - Minerva perguntou, pensando consigo que ele casara na noite anterior e deveria estar em lua-de-mel, mas ele era Snape, um ato desses é completamente atípico vindo dele.

- Trabalho, Minerva. Bom se você...

- Como está Melvina, Severus?- Minerva o interrompeu.- e ..como foi o casamento?

- Ocorreu todo normalmente, Minerva. E Melvina está bem, está em casa arrumando as coisas dela, se você quiser visitá-la qualquer dia desses, sabe onde moro. – Ele disse frio, não gostava de falar sobre sua vida. E agora, falar sobre Melvina e sobre o casamento era falar indiretamente dele.

- Ah, claro, obrigada, Severus. Eu só estive pensando, Severus, Melvina é uma garota muito querida. Se eu souber que você não está tratando ela bem...

- Ora ora, achei que você agisse assim só com seus filhinhos Grifinórios.

- Sem brincadeiras, por favor, Severus, você me entendeu. - Minerva o repreendeu.

- Claro que entendi. Agora se me der licença...

Severus passou a manhã inteira corrigindo ensaios mal escritos dos alunos. Poderia ter feito isso em casa, mas não estava acostumado a ter outra pessoa lá. Queria dar um tempo para tudo se ajeitar, uma hora ou outra ele se sentiria confortável tendo de dividir a sua casa.

* * *

Eram quase duas da tarde quando Snape chegou em casa, o andar de baixo estava silencioso, quando subiu avistou Melvina no sofá, com um livro nas mãos, absorta na sua leitura.

- Boa tarde! – Cumprimentou Snape entrando na sala e sentando-se ao lado dela.

- Oi, boa tarde! Tomei a liberdade de pegar um de seus livros emprestado, você se importa? - Ela disse mostrando o livro em suas mãos: " A essência dos cheiros".

- Não, claro que não, pode pegar sempre que você quiser. Você só lê coisas ligadas à poções ou também aprecia leitura como lazer?

- Eu leio outros tipos de livros sim. – Melvina disse sorrindo, pensando em quem era Snape para ironizar o excesso de preocupação com o trabalho que ela tinha. – Aliás, você tem ótimos volumes ali, que quero ler quando tiver oportunidade. Mas fiquei com vontade de ler esse livro quando vi, sempre ouvi falar muito bem dele e, realmente, é ótimo.

- Eu acho um dos melhores que abordam poções de um jeito menos técnico e mais sensitivo. E algumas dicas dele realmente ajudam no preparo delas. – Snape disse olhando para qual página Melvina estava.

- Estou só na metade ainda- ela indicou.

- Os capítulos finais são os melhores. Eu particularmente gosto do que fala da troca de cheiro para que a poção seja confundida com outra. É bastante útil em algumas situações.

- Hum, interessante. É falado pouco sobre isso na faculdade. Não vejo a hora de chegar nesse capitulo então. – Melvina sorriu, enquanto folheava o livro e lia o índice.

- Bom, então vou te deixar com a sua leitura. – Snape levantou e saiu, foi para o seu laboratório onde ficou trabalhando até a noite.

O fim de semana passou muito devagar para ambos, levaram algum tempo para se acostumar com a presença um do outro. Melvina sabia que Snape não era uma pessoa muito sociável, portanto, ficava na sua, fazendo suas coisas e quando ele abria espaço para uma conversa (seja nas refeições ou quando ele ia ao encontro dela) ela se sentia mais confortável, já que não estava o aborrecendo. Snape por sua vez, passava a maior parte do tempo ou no escritório corrigindo provas ou no seu laboratório trabalhando, não sabia ficar sem fazer nada e não ia modificar sua rotina por causa do casamento.

* * *

NOTE: Aqui está...um capítulo grande pra vocês e a noite de núpcias. Ai ai, Snape...queria eu estar no lugar da minha OC! HAHAHA! Quero agradecer quem está mandando sua opinião, adoro reviews! Mandem a vontade, por favor! :) Provavelmente só postarei um novo capítulo na semana que vem... vou passar uns dias na praia, aproveitando um pouco o que me resta das férias, depois volto pra minha rotina de estudante de Química. Mas levarei comigo meu computador e espero que o lugar que vou visitar me inspire a escrever muito... não esqueçam de mim! Continuem lendo que em breve volto com mais capítulos! Beijos!


	9. O chamado de Voldemort

- MEEEEL!

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?- Perguntou Melvina para seus amigos que a esperavam na esquina do Ministério.

- Estamos curiosos por notícias suas, Mel? Você ficou o fim de semana inteiro em dar noticias. – disse Pedro, olhando com uma cara feia para a amiga.

- Ah, gente, me desculpa, eu esqueci completamente de mandar cartas.

- Humm, o Snape te fez esquecer tudo, então?

- Cala a boca, Joe. – Melvina disse séria.

- Tá, mas conta, Mel, como é lá?- Perguntou Elisa e Kristen completou:- E como está sendo com o Snape?

- A casa é legal, ele arrumou tudo como disse que faria... e...é bem confortável, eu já me acostumei com tudo. E vocês?

- Nós não interessamos, Mel. Você casou com nosso ex- temido e amedrontador professor de poções. Conta como foi com ele?

- Bom, foi engraçado sabe, a parte do casamento e tudo. – Melvina deu uma risadinha lembrando-se daquele dia- Mas no geral, nós até que nos entendemos muito bem. Nós conversamos um pouco. Ele me respeita e não me trata como uma aluna... e isso é importante.

- Mel, meu amor, conte-nos sobre a sua noite de núpcias. – disse Joe rindo demais.

- Ah, gente, para com isso, eu fico com vergonha. Não vou falar disso aqui no meio da rua, vamos combinar de sair um dia desses pra conversar melhor, até porque estou atrasada para o trabalho e tenho uma aula agora de manhã.

- Ok, ok, senhora fugida! Vamos sair quando? - Perguntou Elisa.

- Sexta lá em casa, pode ser? - falou Pedro.

- Certo. Estarei lá!- disse Melvina já atravessando a rua, rumo a mais uma semana de trabalho.

* * *

- Bom dia!- Melvina saudou seus alunos enquanto fazia seu caminho para a mesa em frente à sala. O primeiro ano de preparação de Aurores era a turma destinada a ela, não era relativamente fácil de ser ministrada, uma vez que são alunos jovens, recém-saídos de Hogwarts; porém Melvina era firme com seus alunos e também era muito parceira deles e com isso eles a respeitavam.

– Bom, antes de começar a nossa aula de hoje, quero entregar seus testes. - E com um aceno de varinha a uma pilha de papel que estava na sua bolsa saiu voando e cada aluno recebeu seu teste. – A média da turma foi boa, mas acho que vocês poderiam ter se esforçado mais, com pesquisas mais aprofundadas, pessoal... quero que os alunos que tiraram nota abaixo da média falem comigo depois da aula, ok? Lembrem-se que vocês estão aqui para aprender, não para se desanimar com notas baixas.- Melvina disse olhando séria para uma aluna em especial que costumava ter ataques histéricos quando recebia as provas, e, naquele momento, parecia que ia chorar.

Os alunos acenaram que sim com a cabeça, e alguns guardavam, sem que ninguém visse, seus testes com notas baixas, rabiscados com a letra da professora, que sempre deixava algo comentando o erro, ou explicando qual foi o equivoco que o aluno cometera. Ela nunca os deixava perdidos, sempre os guiava para que o conteúdo fosse realmente aprendido, sem se basear em notas.

* * *

A vida de Melvina e Severus se adaptou a uma rotina. Cada um se dedicava diariamente ao seu trabalho e à noite passavam algum tempo juntos durante o jantar. Eles haviam se acostumado com a convivência forçada a que foram submetidos. Mas Snape, por sua vez, ainda se sentia meio preso em sua própria casa. Apesar de ele apreciar a companhia de sua esposa, estava acostumado aos muitos anos que ele passou solitário e ás vezes sentia a necessidade de ficar sozinho, só ele e seus pensamentos. Por isso, principalmente quando tinha que sair para alguma reunião com você-sabe-quem e a pressão sob seu papel de espião se tornava insuportável, voltava para Hogwarts e passava a noite em seus aposentos na escola. Melvina estava vivendo normalmente, saía com seus amigos e não fazia ideia do que Snape estava vivendo.

Era uma segunda feira, perto do fim do ano letivo, já era noite e Severus jantara em Hogwarts e ainda estava lá terminando de corrigir alguns ensaios de poções para depois ir para casa. De repente seu braço esquerdo começou a formigar e a imagem abominável que se encontrava nele latejava. Era o sinal de que o Lorde das trevas estava chamando os seus seguidores. Snape pensou em tudo o que tinha para fazer e ficou com raiva por ter de se encontrar com aquelas pessoas logo naquele dia, não que houvesse algum dia sequer que ele não sentisse raiva por ter de fingir que compactuava com os pensamentos hediondos de Voldemort.

Quando entrou nos aposentos da mansão Malfoy, percebeu que, diferentemente da maioria dos dias, Voldemort não estava lá.

- Severus, que bom que você veio. - Lucius veio ao encontro de seu amigo – Temos muita coisa para discutir hoje a noite.

- Onde está o Lorde das Trevas.

- Está com pressa, Severus?- Lucius retrucou para a frieza dele.

- Um pouco, Lucius. Ficaria feliz se você pudesse me adiantar o que está acontecendo aqui. - Severus respondeu demonstrando cansaço.

- Bom, o Lorde está esperando você no meu escritório, no primeiro andar.

Severus apenas acenou com a cabeça e rumou para as escadas apreensivo. Sempre que Voldemort o chamava a sós, por mais cuidadoso que Severus fosse, ele sentia medo de que ele tivesse descoberto algo. Ao chegar à porta do escritório, a qual se encontrava entreaberta, Snape avistou Voldemort sentado em uma poltrona com Nagini aos seus pés. Sem fitar Snape, ele disse:

- Severus, quero falar com você. Sente-se. – Voldemort apontou para a poltrona a sua frente.

- O que o senhor deseja, milorde?

- Não ouviu os nossos planos lá embaixo, Severus?

- Não, desculpe-me, milorde. Vim direto ao seu encontro quando Lucius me avisou.

- É claro. Severus, eu quero tirar meus seguidores de Askaban. – Voldemort disse se levantando e caminhando pela sala.

- Milorde, isso é uma coisa ótima a se fazer; quanto mais de nós, melhor. - Snape mentiu, surpreso com o assunto do seu mestre. – Mas como pretende fazer isso?

- Eu espero ter a sua ajuda, Severus. – Voldemort dizia pensativo.

- Milorde, eu faço tudo com muito prazer. Porém, um ato como esse poderia me colocar na mira do ministério e posso perder a confiança de Dumbledore. – Snape falava receoso.

- Aquele velho intrometido! Você tem razão, Severus. Preciso de você em Hogwarts.- Voldemort dizia olhando diretamente para os olhos de Snape, que usava a oclumência a seu favor.- Eu me referia a sua ajuda nos planos. Você é um dos meus seguidores mais espertos. Juntos planejaremos isso com calma.

- Obrigada, milorde. Tentarei ajudá-lo ao máximo. – Disse Snape. Quando não houve resposta ele se encaminhou à porta para se retirar.

- Espere, Severus. Só mais uma coisa.

Snape apenas se virou e esperou que Voldemort prosseguisse.

- Informantes meus me falaram sobre sua esposa... como é mesmo o nome dela?

Snape sentiu seu sangue congelar e sua pele ficou mais pálida que o normal. Não queria que Melvina fosse prejudicada por problemas que eram dele.

- Informantes? – Snape respondeu ignorando a pergunta do seu mestre.

- Calma, Severus, só pedi informações a alguém do ministério que está do meu lado. Ninguém está seguindo a senhora Snape. – Voldemort se achou engraçado e deu uma gargalhada estranha. – Uma bruxa extremamente inteligente, influente dentro do ministério... Exatamente o que eu preciso do meu lado.

- O que o senhor quer dizer com isso, Milorde? – Snape respondeu aflito.

- Quero dizer que acho que a marca negra cairia bem em sua esposa, Severus. O que você me diz?

- Bom, milorde, receio que não posso obrigar Melvina a...

- Sim...Melvina...esse é o nome dela, agora me lembro. – Voldemort interrompeu Snape - Severus, ela é sua esposa, logo deve fazer o que você mandar.

- Com certeza, milorde. – Snape respondeu sentindo muita raiva por estar colocando alguém inocente em perigo. – Tanto que ela estará do nosso lado, pois assim mandarei. Mas quanto a se tornar uma de nós, receio que seja cedo demais. Ainda não tomamos o ministério, muito menos nos afirmamos no mundo bruxo como na primeira vez. Melvina se tornando uma comensal tornaria meu disfarce em Hogwarts muito mais difícil, e eu não teria como explicar para Dumbledore a participação dela aqui. Mas, peço que o senhor, milorde, entenda e acredite que farei com que ela esteja do nosso lado. Assim ela pode até ajudar com meu disfarce se aproximando dos seguidores de Dumbledore.

- Estando do nosso lado basta, por enquanto. – Voldemort disse com um jeito nada amigável. – Sua presença não é mais necessária hoje, Severus. Continue seu trabalho pra mim.

Snape saiu de lá sem falar com ninguém e aparatou em Spinner's End. Estava cansado, já passava das onze da noite quando entrou na sua casa. Tudo estava escuro e silencioso e ele se lembrou de que ele e Melvina não haviam cumprido com suas obrigações com o ministério e aquele era o último dia.

Severus subiu as escadas sem fazer barulho, entrou no quarto e, da porta percebeu que Melvina pegou no sono enquanto o esperava. A luz do abajur estava acesa e ela dormia de lado, com um livro caído perto de si. Snape desligou o abajur e foi até o banheiro com cuidado para não acordá-la. Tomou um banho quente pensando em tudo o que acontecera aquela noite, sua mente não parava de dar voltas articulando como tiraria Melvina do meio dessa história. Seria melhor contar tudo para ela? Ele tentou não pensar mais nesses problemas. Começou a refletir sobre a vida deles. Era estranha, ele poderia dizer. Estavam casados há quatro meses e tiveram relações sexuais apenas três vezes, essa seria a quarta; só se relacionavam quando necessário para cumprir o contrato do ministério. Melvina havia se tornado uma grande amiga e companheira para Severus, mas, é claro, ele se sentia atraído por ela e apreciaria se eles esses eventos (que antes eram muito mais esparsos em sua vida) acontecessem com mais frequência, mas não se sentia a vontade para tomar uma iniciativa.

Saiu do banho vestindo apenas um roupão, foi até a cama e se deitou e, tocando o ombro de sua esposa adormecida, tentou acordá-la.

- Melvina, você tem que acordar. – Snape falou baixinho, tirando o cabelo caído sobre o rosto dela e colocando-o atrás da orelha.

Ela acordou lentamente e se virou para o lado dele.

- Que horas são? – disse sonolenta.

- Quase meia noite... Você sabe que nós temos que...

- Sim, eu sei, Severus. Estava te esperando. - Ela respondeu interrompendo-o.

- Me desculpa. – Snape disse, embora fosse atípico dele se desculpar. Mas em seu relacionamento com Melvina ele sentia necessidade de fazê-lo constantemente. Às vezes o pensamento de que uma moça jovem, bonita e inteligente estava fadada a estar casada com ele, fazia ele se sentir horrível.

- Não tem porque se desculpar. – Melvina respondeu sem jeito, encarando-o na penumbra.

Snape sentiu que mais palavras não seriam necessárias e beijou sua esposa, iniciando mais uma noite daquelas que ficam atormentando a mente de ambos por algum tempo. Aquelas noites em que compartilham muita intimidade, que desaparece por completo na manhã seguinte.

Note: Oi pessoal... espero que estejam gostando da Fic! Estou sem muito tempo para escrever, mas depois do carnaval tudo volta ao normal e colocarei novos capítulos com mais frequência. Quero agradecer às pessoas que mandaram Reviews e quem não mandou, por favor, seria ótimo saber o que vocês estão achando da minha história. Beijos


	10. Confraternizações

- Quero os frascos das poções de vocês na minha mesa agora. – Snape dizia ao final de sua última aula do ano, para os alunos do quarto ano. – Esse é só o preparo básico da poção da dor induzida, que será retomada no quinto ano. Classe dispensada.

Os alunos estavam agitados com o final do ano letivo e com a última noite no castelo, com pressa, depositaram suas poções na mesa do professor.

Harry Potter estava pensativo e demorou para guardar seus materiais, ficando por último na sala com Snape.

- Sua poção não está na cor que deveria estar, Potter. – Snape disse mal olhando para a poção quando o aluno depositou-a na mesa.

- Tentarei melhorá-la quando retomarmos no quinto ano. – Harry disse com um sarcasmo desanimado, mas tomado por raiva de Snape que sempre implicava com ele.

Snape foi pego de surpresa com a audácia da resposta do garoto e desviou sua atenção dos trabalhos em suas mãos para encarar Harry como ele nunca havia feito antes. Snape viu, naquele momento, o filho da mulher que ele amava e não apenas do homem que fez de sua adolescência um inferno. Os olhos tristes de Harry, que havia passado por coisas horríveis nos últimos dias, tocaram Snape. Por um momento ele teve vontade de confortar o garoto, pois aqueles olhos o lembravam de quando Lily estava triste e ele não podia suportar encará-los daquele jeito.

- Potter, não é sua culpa o que aconteceu com Diggory. – Snape disse de repente, as palavras saltando de sua boca.

Harry ficou espantado com as palavras do seu menos adorado professor, só conseguiu concordar com a cabeça e sussurrar um 'obrigado'. E deixou a sala e Snape com seus pensamentos.

Ele sabia o quanto Harry Potter sofria por ser o garoto que sobreviveu, mas mesmo assim não conseguia ver o garoto sem pensar no seu pai, James Potter. Esse era o motivo dele tratar Harry, muitas vezes, com desprezo.

Snape se levantou e se dirigiu ao último jantar do ano letivo.

O Salão Principal, que por sinal tinha estado menos barulhento do que costumava ser em uma Festa de Despedida, ficou muito silencioso.

- O fim - disse Dumbledore olhando para todos - de mais um ano.

Ele fez uma pausa e seu olhar pousou na mesa da Lufa-Lufa. A mais silenciosa de todas antes do diretor se levantar, e continuava a ser a mais triste e de rostos mais pálidos do salão.

- Há muita coisa que eu gostaria de dizer a todos vocês esta noite, mas primeiro, quero lembrar a perda de uma excelente pessoa, que deveria estar sentado aqui - ele fez um gesto em direção à mesa da Lufa-Lufa - festejando conosco. Eu gostaria que todos os presentes, por favor, se levantassem e fizessem um brinde a Cedrico Diggory.

Todos obedeceram; os bancos se arrastaram e os alunos no salão se levantaram e ergueram seus cálices e ouviu-se um eco uníssono, alto, grave e ressonante: "Cedrico Diggory".

Snape parou pela primeira vez para lembrar do garoto que morrera nas mãos daquele que ele tinha que fingir ser seguidor. Era o tipo de pessoa que ele normalmente não admirava, centro das atenções, que busca popularidade, mas apesar de tudo, era uma ótima pessoa e aluno. Isso tudo deixava Snape furioso consigo mesmo por pensar que algum dia cogitou realmente estar do lado do Lorde das trevas.

- Cedrico era o aluno que exemplificava muitas das qualidades que distinguem a Casa da Lufa-Lufa - continuou Dumbledore. - Era um amigo bom e leal, uma pessoa aplicada, valorizava o jogo limpo. Sua morte nos afetou a todos, quer vocês o conhecessem bem ou não. Portanto, creio que vocês têm o direito de saber exatamente como aconteceu.

Snape sabia o que seria dito pelo diretor e ficou atento às reações das pessoas no salão.

- Cedrico Diggory foi morto por Lord Voldemort.

Um murmúrio de pânico varreu o Salão Principal. As pessoas olharam para Dumbledore incrédulas, horrorizadas. Ele parecia perfeitamente calmo ao observar os presentes até pararem de murmurar.

- O Ministro da Magia - continuou Dumbledore - não quer que eu lhes diga isto. É possível que alguns pais se horrorizem com o que acabo de fazer, ou porque não acreditam que Lord Voldemort tenha ressurgido ou porque acham que eu não deva lhes informar isto por serem demasiado jovens. Creio, no entanto, que a verdade é, em geral, preferível às mentiras, e qualquer tentativa de fingir que Cedrico Diggory morreu em conseqüência de um acidente ou de algum erro que cometeu é um insulto à sua memória.

Atordoados e temerosos, cada rosto no salão voltava-se para Dumbledore agora... Ou quase todos. Na mesa da Sonserina, Draco Malfoy cochichou alguma coisa para Crabbe e Goyle. Snape sentiu no estômago um espasmo nauseante e quente de raiva. Forçou-se a olhar para Dumbledore. Snape muitas vezes tinha que se forçar para se controlar. Sua vontade era sair gritando para aqueles, que assim como o ministro da magia, não acreditam em Dumbledore e dizer lhes que são tolos e que os comensais estão reunidos novamente.

- Há mais alguém que deve ser mencionado com relação à morte de Cedrico – continuou Dumbledore. - Estou me referindo, naturalmente, a Harry Potter.

Um murmúrio atravessou o salão e algumas cabeças se viraram em direção ao garoto antes de tornarem a fitar Dumbledore.

- Harry Potter conseguiu escapar de Lord Voldemort. E arriscou a própria vida para trazer o corpo de Cedrico de volta a Hogwarts. Ele demonstrou,sob todos os aspectos, uma bravura que poucos bruxos jamais demonstraram diante de Lord Voldemort e, por isso, eu o homenageio. O objetivo do Torneio Tribruxo era aprofundar e promover o entendimento no mundo mágico. À luz do que aconteceu, o ressurgimento de Lord Voldemort, esses laços se tornam mais importantes do que nunca. O olhar do diretor foi de Madame Maxime e Hagrid a Fleur Delacour e seus colegas de Beauxbatons, daí para Krum e os alunos de Durmstrang à mesa da Sonserina.

Snape seguiu o olhar do diretor e lembrou-se de Karkaroff, e o motivo real de sua ausência.

- Cada convidado neste salão - disse o diretor e seu olhar se demorou nos alunos de Durmstrang - será bem-vindo se algum dia quiser voltar para cá. Repito a todos, à luz do ressurgimento de Lord Voldemort, seremos tão fortes quanto formos unidos e tão fracos quanto formos desunidos. O talento de Lord Voldemort para disseminar a desarmonia e a inimizade é muito grande. Só podemos combatê-lo mostrando uma ligação igualmente forte de amizade e confiança. As diferenças de costumes e língua não significam nada se os nossos objetivos forem os mesmos e os nossos corações forem receptivos.

- Creio - e nunca tive tanta esperança de estar enganado - que estamos diante de tempos difíceis. Alguns de vocês, neste salão, já sofreram diretamente nas mãos de Lord Voldemort. As famílias de muitos já foram despedaçadas. Há apenas uma semana, um aluno foi levado do nosso meio. Lembrem-se de Cedrico Diggory. Lembrem-se, se chegar a hora de terem de escolher entre o que é certo e o que é fácil, lembrem-se do que aconteceu com um rapaz que era bom, generoso e corajoso, porque ele cruzou o caminho de Lord Voldemort. Lembrem-se de Cedrico Diggory. Aproveitem suas férias.

Enquanto o salão se esvaziava Snape refletia as palavras sempre sábias de Dumbledore. Palavras que ele conhecia muito bem, ele mesmo (e a vida que ele tinha planejado para si) foi despedaçado por Voldemort e pelas artes das trevas.

Depois que todos os alunos haviam deixado Hogwarts ele foi para os portões do castelo esperar Melvina que aparataria a qualquer momento lá para o jantar de fim de ano dos professores, o qual ele havia convidado ela para acompanhá-lo.

Snape estava de costas para o portão, olhando para as estrelas no céu que são tão bonitas ali fora quanto no teto enfeitiçado dentro da escola. Virou-se ao ouvir o 'pop' de Melvina aparatando.

- Boa noite. – Ele cumprimentou-a.

- Boa noite. – Melvina respondeu e seguiu Snape que começara a caminhar em silêncio em direção ao castelo. – Está tudo bem, Severus?

- Está. Só tive um dia um pouco cansativo. – Snape respondeu apertando o passo para evitar chegarem atrasados no jantar. – E você, teve um dia cheio no ministério? – ele perguntou odiando ser a pauta da conversa.

- Foi. Comecei a fazer aquelas pesquisas que te contei, ainda não deram resultado.

- É apenas o primeiro dia, Melvina. - Snape se divertiu ao ver a frustração dela.

- Mas quero resultados logo.

Chegando à sala que seria a festa, os dois entraram e todos os membros do corpo docente já estavam lá em confraternização. Quando os ex professores de Melvina a viram, tornaram suas atenções a ela, principalmente a professora Mcgonagall que sempre admirou a desenvoltura dela na escola.

Todos se divertiam no final da noite e esqueciam-se dos problemas que tinham. Melvina conversava com um grupo de professoras.

- Eu pretendo dedicar as minhas férias à Escócia, com um amigo.- Dizia a professora Hooch já um pouco afetada pela bebida que estava consumindo.

- Um amigo é? – Provocou a professora de Herbologia, Sprout.

- Só um amigo mesmo. – a outra respondeu ficando vermelha – A Escócia tem muita coisa pra visitar, Minerva?- perguntou para a professora sentada ao lado de Melvina, que era escocesa.

- Muitas coisas, Rolanda, ainda mais com companhia. – Ela respondeu entrando na brincadeira. E virando-se para Melvina perguntou baixinho: - E você, Melvina, onde vai passar as férias?

- Provavelmente em Londres mesmo. – Ela disse sorrindo, sem saber o que responder.

- E Severus?

- Ainda não conversamos sobre isso, Minerva. Mas acredito que ele vá ficar por aqui.

Quando Minerva percebeu que as outras professoras ainda faziam uma algazarra por causa do acompanhante secreto da professora Hooch e que Severus, que estava mais distante conversando com Dumbledore e os outros professores, não ouviria, perguntou:

- Como está indo seu casamento com Severus, minha querida? – Minerva perguntou atenciosamente, sem o tom sério que usava muitas vezes.

- Vai bem, Minerva, obrigada pela... preocupação. – Melvina respondeu sem jeito.

- Espero que Severus esteja te tratando bem. – Minerva voltou a usar seu tom sério na voz. – Ele pode ser meio ranzinza às vezes.

- É, eu sei disso. – Melvina sorriu para a mulher mais velha.

Ouviu-se o tilintar de taças e Dumbledore se levantou para fazer um discurso engraçado, no qual agradeceu a presença de Melvina que trouxe um ar juvenil à festa segundo ele.

Depois de Melvina se despedir atenciosamente de todos e de Severus esperar ela do lado de fora com Dumbledore. Eles saíram do castelo e aparataram em casa.

- Nos meus tempos de Hogwarts eu nunca imaginaria que os professores têm confraternizações divertidas desse jeito. – Melvina disse para Snape enquanto entrava no closet.

- Dumbledore tem o dom de fazer qualquer um ter um pouco de divertimento. – Snape respondeu antes de entrar no próprio closet.

Quando Snape retornou ao quarto, Melvina já estava sentada no seu lado da cama folheando a revista 'Poção hoje'. Snape sentou-se do lado dela e disse:

- Não quero interromper sua leitura, Melvina. Mas queria te avisar que terei que ficar aqui durante as férias. Não sei quais são os seus planos... – Ele disse olhando para ela que ainda folheava a revista, pensativa.

- Acho que ficarei aqui em Londres também... talvez eu saia alguns dias com meus amigos, mas nem todos eles tiram férias nessa época do ano.

- E a sua família? – Snape perguntou tentando conhecer melhor sua esposa que nunca havia falado de algum parente.

- Bom, meus amigos são praticamente a minha família. Meus pais morreram quando eu tinha nove anos. – Melvina parou para colocar a sua revista no criado-mudo e Snape esperou que ela continuasse a falar – Eles eram med-bruxos. Eu não sei se você lembra, mas houve uma explosão em St. Mungus e eles estavam lá.

- Eu lembro, foi descoberto depois que um paciente com problemas psicológicos provocou a explosão.

- Sim. Desde aquele dia fiquei com minha avó materna, mas ela já tinha certa idade e era meio doente. Ela acabou falecendo, faz dois anos.

- Eu sinto muito. – Snape disse sem saber o que falar nessas ocasiões. E Melvina deu um sorrisinho triste pra ele.

- Eu senti muito mais a morte da minha avó do que a dos meus pais. Acho que é porque eu era criança na época, e minha avó foi quem esteve comigo quando eu mais precisei.- Melvina dizia pensativa.- E você, Severus?

- Eu também não tenho família. – Snape disse seco, lembrando-se de como a palavra família nunca foi sinônimo de coisas boas para ele. – Sempre passei as férias aqui nessa casa e esse ano não será diferente, meus compromissos com os Comensais e com a Ordem não me deixam tirar folga.

- Ordem? – Melvina olhou para Snape com curiosidade.

Snape deu um suspiro e sentando-se mais reto na cama disse:

- O que Dumbledore contou para você quando foi explicar meu envolvimento com você-sabe-quem?

- Bom, ele me disse que você é um espião dele no lado dos comensais. Para ajudar Harry Potter.

- Melvina, a pessoa que Voldemort mais teme... – ela olhou-o com aqueles olhos azuis arregalados pelo espanto da pronuncia daquele nome - é Dumbledore. Quando Voldemort estava tomando conta do mundo bruxo há cerca de 15 anos, Dumbledore e muitos bruxos lutaram contra as forças do Lorde das Trevas. Criaram a Ordem da Fênix, para fazer resistência. Na antiga Ordem participavam, Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, Alastor Moody, Molly e Arthur Weasley e alguns jovens da época, inclusive os pais de Harry Potter. – Snape parou e olhou para Melvina que o escutava com muita atenção – No ultimo dia do torneio tribruxo, como eu já contei para você toda a história, Voldemort retornou. A primeira coisa que Dumbledore fez depois disso foi convocar as pessoas da Ordem e até agora, por baixo dos panos, ele continua recrutando pessoas. Ele acredita, e eu como um comensal da morte posso afirmar, que Voldemort está recrutando um exercito para tomar o mundo bruxo novamente.

- Você então é um espião para a Ordem desde aquela época? – Melvina perguntou enquanto digeria toda aquela história.

- Não exatamente, naquela época só Dumbledore sabia do meu envolvimento. Eu estou do lado de dele, mas sou um Comensal para tirar informações do lado das Trevas. Tenho responsabilidades dos dois lados; coisa a fazer para a ordem, e aparências e confiança a manter no outro lado.

- Isso é bastante arriscado, Severus. – Melvina disse pensativa. – Dumbledore pediu a você que se aliasse a você-sabe-quem?

- Não. – Severus disse a verdade – Eu já era um comensal quando ofereci minha ajuda a Dumbledore. É uma longa história, Melvina, hoje foi um dia cansativo e... desculpa, eu não perguntei quando você vai tirar suas férias. – Snape disse fugindo do assunto.

- Daqui a duas semanas só, mas como vou permanecer por aqui pretendo ficar dando uma olhada na minha pesquisa.

- Se tudo der certo, será muito útil o que você está fazendo.

- Espero que seja.- Melvina disse virando de lado para dormir. Mas aquela noite seu sono foi cheio de pesadelos. Ela não parava de pensar no que Snape dissera, que ele já era um comensal antes de começar a atuar do lado de Dumbledore. O que seria a 'longa história' que ele não quis contar a ela? E Snape ficou pensando em como ele nunca havia sabido dos pais de Melvina. Ela, assim como ele, não tinha família, e apesar de ter ótimos amigos, devia se sentir solitária muitas vezes.

* * *

Note: Olá queridos leitores! Espero que esteja tudo bem com vocês! Fiquei uns dias aproveitando a praia mas deu para escrever um pouquinho. Agora, depois de passar um carnaval bem nerd com meus amigos (só assistindo filmes, jogando Scotland Yard e falando muito de Harry Potter), estou de volta a minha rotina e espero atualizar a Fic com mais frequência. Estou adorando os reviews que tenho recebido, mandem mais, por favor! E continuem acompanhando! Beijos!


	11. A Ordem da Fênix

Melvina estava quase no fim de suas férias e não via Severus havia cerca de uma semana.

Estava no Três Vassouras com seus amigos, aproveitando seus últimos dias de folga para jogar conversa fora, quando uma coruja que ela desconhecia entrou no aposento para lhe entregar um bilhete.

_Largo Grimmauld, número 12, Londres. 19:00h_

_ S.S_

Era tudo o que dizia o bilhete dizia e ela reconheceria aquela caligrafia mesmo se não houvesse uma assinatura ali. Melvina não sabia o que aquele endereço significava. Milhares de coisas passaram pela sua mente, tais como se Snape estivesse fugindo de algo e esse era seu esconderijo.

- O que foi Mel? – Pedro perguntou- Você ficou desligada por algum tempo.

- Desculpa, mas eu preciso ir, pessoal.

- É o Snape não é? – Perguntou sua antiga companheira de apartamento.

- É sim, Elisa, mas...

- Mel, está acontecendo alguma coisa? Você parece preocupada.

- Não, não, Joe. Ele só diz que quer encontrar comigo, faz alguns dias que não nos vemos. - ela mentiu, sabendo que seus amigos ficariam preocupados sabendo que ela iria a um endereço desconhecido sozinha.

- Melvina Cavendish, se ele não está sendo legal com você, diga agora que nós...

- Joe, para com isso, seu bobo,- ela interrompeu o amigo.- esquece Severus, por favor. Ele só me chamou de última hora, não há nada de errado com isso. Eu vou indo, nos vemos no sábado.

Apesar de ser um encontro estranho, ela ficou ansiosa para vê-lo, gostava da companhia sarcástica dele.

Então foi até o local que estava no bilhete. Era um prédio trouxa, num bairro tranquilo. Alguém vinha caminhando de dentro da praça em frente ao prédio. Melvina virou-se para encontrar Severus.

- Obrigado por vir, Melvina. – Snape disse parando na frente dela.

- O que houve, Severus?

- Nada de mais, logo logo eu explico pra você. – Falando isso, Snape tirou sua varinha discretamente da capa e apontou para o prédio a sua frente. Uma porta escalavrada se materializou entre os números onze e treze, e a ela se seguiram paredes sujas e janelas opacas de fuligem. Era como se uma casa extra tivesse se inflado, empurrando as suas vizinhas para os lados sem que os trouxas que ali viviam percebessem. – Entre, Melvina, mas não faça muito barulho.

Os dois entraram na casa antiga e se dirigiram à cozinha.

- Nós estamos sozinhos aqui, como eu esperava. – Snape disse se sentando em uma das cadeiras da mesa e gesticulando para Melvina fazer o mesmo.

- E o que exatamente é aqui, Severus? – ela respondeu, ainda de pé, impaciente por ser deixada no escuro sobre o que estava acontecendo.

- Aqui é a sede da Ordem da Fênix. Nós temos uma reunião hoje à noite, daqui a pouco. Dumbledore me pediu para convidar você, eu não queria te envolver nisso.

- Você podia ter me avisado antes.– Ela disse com indiferença.

Snape ignorou e continuou:

- Seja lá porque ele te quer aqui hoje, Melvina, você não precisa aceitar nada que ele peça pra você fazer só porque está casada comigo agora.

- Eu sei disso, Severus. Mas se tiver algo que eu possa ajuda na Ordem, eu quero participar.

Severus se esticou para alcançar a garrafa de café que estava mais distante na mesa e fez uma cara feia quando seus músculos dos ombros causaram-lhe dor.

- Está tudo bem?

- Não dormi muito bem na noite passada porque fui resolver umas coisas a mando do Lorde das Trevas, - Snape respondeu pela primeira vez na sua vida a pergunta "você está bem?", que, geralmente, era feita por Dumbledore. – meus músculos estão reclamando um pouco agora.

Melvina foi até ele e, pegando-o de surpresa, começou a fazer uma massagem delicada nos ombros do seu marido.

- O que... não precisa.

- Relaxa, Severus, você está tão reclamão quanto seus músculos.

Alguns minutos se passaram até Snape começar a falar de novo.

- Potter fez magia na frente do primo trouxa e o Ministério convocou uma audiência para o caso. Acho que Dumbledore falará sobre isso hoje também. – Snape dizia com calma.

- Que tipo de magia ele fez? – Ela perguntou enquanto continuava a massagem.

- Um patrono. Dumbledore não me deu muitos detalhes, mas parece que havia dementadores.

- Achei que eles ficassem só em Azkaban.

- É onde eles devem estar. Mas o Ministério pode colocá-los onde bem entender, no ano passado quando Sirius Black fugiu de Azkaban, eles foram colocados nas mediações de Hogwarts.

- Você quis dizer que o Ministério mandou um dementador até Harry?

- Não sei Melvina, é estranho que ele tenha ido lá por conta própria também. Você tem lido o Profeta diário, sabe o que estão falando de Potter e Dumbledore.

- Sim, quero só ver como estarão as coisas quando eu voltar ao trabalho. Porque Fudge nega a volta de você sabe quem?- Melvina disse pensando no seu chefe, que aparentava ser uma pessoa boa.

- Creio que seja pelo medo de perder o poder que tem. E também para não alarmar o mundo bruxo, isso seria difícil de o Ministério controlar.

- E se Dumbledore...

- Ele nunca ouvirá Dumbledore,- Snape a interrompeu- Fudge acha que ele quer tomar seu posto.

- Que ridículo. – Melvina disse tentando imaginar Dumbledore como Ministro, esse cargo não tinha nada a ver com ele. - Harry Potter deve ser um bom aluno, não é? Produzir um Patrono na idade dele é muita coisa.

- Ele não é. – Snape disse seco, irritando-se um pouco por Melvina achar Harry esperto. – Ele é um completo desastre em poções. Como você aprendeu a fazer isso? – Snape mudou de assunto.

- Isso o quê?

- Tirou toda a tensão dos meus músculos.

- Ah..na verdade nunca aprendi nada, nenhuma tática. Eu só...faço. – Ela riu.

Ruídos no corredor anunciaram a chegada de mais pessoas na casa, Snape se desvencilhou das mãos de Melvina e ela se sentou na cadeira ao lado dele.

Mcgonagall, Kingsley, Tonks, Lupin, Sirius e os Weasley chegaram todos quase no mesmo horário. Eles se sentaram na longa mesa e começaram a discutir sobre o caso de Harry até Dumbledore chegar. Tonks que entrou meio atrapalhada na cozinha, derrubando alguns objetos, foi diretamente a Melvina. Elas eram do mesmo ano em Hogwarts e, apesar de nunca terem sido grandes amigas, gostavam uma da outra e conversavam com frequência no Ministério.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Melvina?- A bruxa de cabelos coloridos veio abraça-la, e, sem dar tempo para ela responder, completou- Ah esqueci, você está com o Snape agora. - E virou-se para ele sorrindo. – Melvina e eu somos amigas, acho uma boa ideia vocês saírem comigo e com Remus um dia desses.

- Prefiro morrer. – Snape disse olhando debochado para o qual Tonks respondeu com uma careta.

- Severus... – Melvina começara a falar em um tom irritado, mas foi interrompida pela sua amiga.

- Não é nada, Melvina, ele só está sendo o velho Snape que nós conhecemos.

Melvina ia falar algo para Snape quando Dumbledore chegou e iniciou a reunião. Ela tinha ficado chateada com ele, mas para ele tudo estava normal, ele relamente estava sendo o Snape de sempre.

- Obrigada a todos por comparecerem hoje.- Iniciou Dumbledore.- Eu não estava prevendo que as coisas andassem tão rápido, mas me parece que Voldemort está agindo com muita rapidez. Harry foi atacado por dementadores ontem e o ministério convocou a suprema corte para julgar o uso de magia dele perante o primo trouxa.

- Nós saberíamos se eles tivessem se infiltrado no ministério, não? Esse não é o trabalho sujo de Snape?- Sirius falou em um tom provocativo.

- Não é... um trabalho sujo. – Snape disse pausadamente, com um olhar de quem seria capaz de matar Sirius Black naquele momento.

Ignorando-os, Dumbledore continuou.

- Não temos certeza de nada. Pode ser pura coincidência que um dementador tenha perdido o rumo e ter encontrado Harry Potter de todas as pessoas, duvido muito disso.

Mas a questão agora não é essencialmente saber quem fez isso, mas sim resolver esse caso sem que Harry seja punido.

- É difícil de acreditar que o Ministério não tenha nada a ver com isso, sendo que eles estão convocando a suprema corte. Isso é completamente irracional. – Lupin disse com revolta.

- Eles querem desacreditar Harry o máximo possível. – Tonks constatou pensativa.

Melvina estava sentada na ponta da mesa com Severus e acompanhava tudo em silêncio.

- Ninfadora, - Dumbledore se dirigiu à Tonks – quero que você fique de olho nas pessoas novas que circulam no Ministério e tente conseguir a ficha daqueles que conseguiram cargos no ultimo ano. Além dos nossos suspeitos de praxe, cada nome deve ser investigado.

- Se Voldemort usar a maldição imperius, tudo isso será inútil. E nós sabemos que essa maldição foi uma das mais usadas por ele. – Severus se manifestou, sabendo que não importasse quanto eles tentassem, Voldemort ia tomar conta do Ministério, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- Parece que alguém está do lado errado. – Sirius, que estava sentado há duas cadeiras de Snape, falou alto o suficiente para ser ouvido pelo seu antigo colega de escola. Snape apenas ignorou e virou para ver que Melvina estava conversando baixo com Kingsley, eram conhecidos do Ministério. Afinal, ela lecionava para os Aurores.

- Arthur, eu peço, por favor, que acompanhe Harry na audiência. Ele vai precisar de vocês como nunca para dar apoio. – Dumbledore pediu calmamente ao homem ruivo ao seu lado, e dirigiu-se a Melvina. – Melvina, você pode, por favor, buscar Harry no andar de cima?

- É claro. – Ela disse baixinho se levantando. Sirius seguiu-a com os olhos até ela desaparecer na porta, o que não passou despercebido por Snape, que se lembrou de como Sirius era com as garotas de Hogwarts, as quais viviam ao redor dele. Mas essa garota já tinha dono. Snape se sentiu estranho tendo um pensamento desses, mas era verdade que o que sentira sabendo que a beleza de Melvina era admirada por outro homem era ciúmes. Foi tirado de seus devaneios por Dumbledore que o chamava para discutirem mais planos, enquanto alguns já se retiravam.

Melvina subiu as escadas e encontrou Hermione Granger saindo para o corredor.

- Oi. – Melvina cumprimentou a garota.

- Oi, acho que nunca te vi por aqui. – Hemione veio em direção a ela.

- Eu sou Melvina. – Ela disse e, como a garota ainda ficou com uma cara de dúvida, ela completou. – Sou a esposa do Snape.

- Ah.. certo – Hemione ficou sem jeito, não imaginava quem seria a esposa do seu professor. – Eu sou Hemione Granger, amiga do Harry.

- Bom, é ele mesmo quem estou procurando, sabe onde posso acha-lo?

- No último quarto à esquerda.

- Obrigada, Hermione. – Melvina agradeceu se dirigindo ao quarto mencionado.

A porta foi atendida pelo próprio Harry depois da segunda batida.

- Harry Potter? Eu sou Melvina, Dumbledore quer te ver lá na cozinha agora.

- Ah, claro, estou indo. – Ele disse e saiu para o corredor com Melvina. – Você é nova na Ordem?

- Sim, meu primeiro dia aqui, na verdade. – Ela respondeu sorrindo para ele, se considerando já parte da Ordem, mesmo que ainda não tivesse sido formalmente convidada.

- O que você faz? – ele questionou novamente.

Melvina pensou "Pelo que me lembrou, Severus me disse que a garota Granger é a que faz perguntas"

- Trabalho no ministério, supervisiono o Departamento de Poções e dou aulas de poções para as turmas de aurores.

- Uau, quero ser Auror, terei aula com você então.

- Provavelmente. É uma boa profissão.

Quando chegaram na cozinha só restaram Dumbledore, Snape, Sirius e Molly e Arthur Weasley. Harry sentou-se ao lado de Dumbledore.

- Harry, meu querido, sinto muito o que aconteceu. Nós estamos buscando respostas para esse ataque. – Dumbledore disse calmamente, como sempre, demonstrando que não culpava o garoto pelo que ele fez. Aquela era a primeira vez que Harry encontrava o diretor depois do fim do ano letivo conturbado de Hogwarts.

- Eu tenho que agradecer Lupin por ter me ensinado o feitiço do Patrono, se não fosse ele eu nem estaria aqui agora. – Harry disse percebendo que Lupin não estava no cômodo.

- Você terá tempo para agradecer o Aluado, Harry. – Sirius disse piscando um olho para o afilhado. Melvina achou estranho o jeito que Sirius chamou Lupin, mas logo se lembrou de que ele era um Lobisomen.

- Harry, aqui está a carta da sua audiência. Arthur vai acompanhar você até o ministério no dia, para garantir que tudo de certo. Eu estou preparando a sua defesa. Até lá, quero que fique aqui. E só saia na semana que vem para ir a Hogwarts.

- Se é que eu irei, né?

- Deixa de bobagem, Harry querido, tudo vai dar certo. – Molly Weasley disse abraçando o garoto.

- Acho que acabamos por hoje. – Dumbledore disse se levantando – Obrigado pelo chá, Molly. Melvina, você pode me acompanhar até a porta?

- Sim. - ela disse se juntando ao diretor.

- Obrigado por comparecer hoje, minha querida. Severus falou alguma coisa sobre a Ordem para você?

- Sim, ele já falou.

- Ótimo, estou te convidando a participar conosco, o que você acha? - ele perguntou sorrindo.

- Eu aceito, se tiver alguma coisa que em que eu possa ser útil.

- Severus me contou sobre a sua pesquisa. - ela olhou para ele surpresa, ela não imaginara que Severus contaria a alguém. - Espero que possamos conversar mais sobre ela qualquer hora.

- Sim.. claro, podemos.

- Preciso ir, tenha uma boa noite. - Dumbledore se despediu antes de desaparecer com um 'pop'.

Melvina e Snape também se despediram e aparataram em Spinner's End. Chegando em casa, sem dirigir sequer uma palavra a Snape, ela foi direto para a cozinha para comer algo. Ele a seguiu.

- Porque você tratou Tonks daquela maneira? – Melvina disse irritada com o comportamento anterior dele.

- Eu não entendo porque vocês são amigas, vocês são completamente diferentes. Ela é infantil e inconveniente. Eu só estava sendo sincero dizendo aquilo, eu não sairia nunca com ela e aquele lobo. – Snape disse com calma.

- Algumas coisas não devem ser ditas, Severus.

- Eu tenho certeza que não é problema seu o que eu digo ou deixo de dizer.

- Quando eu estou envolvida e quando é algo ofensivo para algum amigo, é claro que é problema meu.

- Olha, Melvina, Tonks é uma ex-aluna insuportável, nós estamos acostumados com essa ofensa mútua.

- Porque você não me trata assim então. Afinal eu também sou sua ex-aluna, não? – Melvina disse com sarcasmo na voz.

- Você não é tão insuportável quanto ela. – As palavras saltaram da boca dele.

Ouvindo as palavras dele, Melvina pegou o prato que preparara e saiu da frente dele sem dizer nada.

Snape não tinha a intenção de dizer aquilo. Mesmo sem ele perceber, no fundo ele sentia raiva só de pensar que Melvina poderia ficar amiga daquelas pessoas que atormentaram sua adolescência.

* * *

Note: Mais um capítulo para vocês, queridos leitores. Estou me esforçando para escrever bastante. :) Quero aproveitar para agradecer aqui pelos reviews de Madi, Guest e Serena que não consigo responder individualmente, mas adorei recebê-los, assim como todos os outros. Por favor, continuem lendo e comentando! beijos


	12. História

Depois de ter agido de tal maneira, Snape ficou parado na cozinha por alguns minutos, tentando organizar os pensamentos que vinha tendo em sua mente nos últimos dias. Melvina se tornara importante para ele, ele chegou a essa conclusão. Devido aos inúmeros chamados de Voldemort e também aos trabalhos mandados por Dumbledore, ele se afastou dela durante esse período de férias e percebeu que isso o deixou angustiado. Snape nunca se imaginou sentindo falta da companhia de alguém, mas ele havia se acostumado à presença dela, e, naqueles dias em que não se encontraram, no fundo ele sentiu falta de tê-la ali para conversar. Confusão era a palavra que definia Snape naquele momento. O sarcástico professor de poções nunca se importou se o que ele falava ofendia ou machucava alguém, mas para a sua surpresa ele estava perturbado pensando no que Melvina poderia estar sentindo. Ele a chamara de "insuportável". "uma mentira" ele disse para si mesmo. Depois de Dumbledore, Melvina passou a ser a pessoa com ele mais se identificava e ela era mais do que suportável para ele. Era alguém cuja companhia era prazerosa.

"Eu não me sinto assim desde que..." Snape pensou "desde que eu costumava passar meu tempo em Hogwarts com Lily, minha Lily. Mas não, eu não amo Melvina. Eu..eu...não como Lily, por isso que estou passando por tudo isso, pelo meu amor por ela. O que eu sinto por Melvina é só a consequência da nossa convivência, é isso."

Sentindo-se culpado, ele tomou uma decisão muito difícil e foi procurar sua esposa. Encontrou-a rabiscando alguma coisa no escritório, provavelmente material das suas pesquisas.

- Você tem tempo para uma história? – Snape perguntou parado à porta.

- Estou ocupada – Melvina respondeu sem levantar os olhos dos papéis a sua frente.

- Você está sendo infantil deixando de falar comigo, Melvina. – ele caminhou até a cadeira da escrivaninha ao lado dela e sentou-se.

- E insuportável também? – Melvina parou para olhá-lo. – Severus, eu odeio discórdia. Eu sei que é estressante tudo o que você está passando, o que você tem de fazer, mas descontar nas pessoas só piora as coisas. Eu estou fazendo de tudo pra isso – ela apontou para si e depois para ele – dar certo, mas você deveria se esforçar também. Eu não posso viver pisando em ovos e fingindo que concordo com tudo o que você faz ou diz.

- Me desculpa, Melvina. Mas Tonks estava certa, é o meu verdadeiro comportamento. Eu não sei se isso me justifica, mas deixa eu te contar a minha história?

Melvina viu medo sendo transmitido por aqueles olhos negros. Medo e tristeza.

- Conte-me então. – Ela disse largando a pena que ainda segurava e acomodando-se melhor na cadeira. Snape demorou alguns segundos olhando para as próprias mãos antes de continuar.

- Minha mãe era bruxa e meu pai trouxa. Apesar de eles gostarem um do outro quando casaram, as coisas foram piorando com o tempo. Meu pai não gostava que minha mãe usasse magia; ele não gostava de nada na verdade. Nem de mim; quando eu demonstrei magia na presença dele, com uns 7 anos, ouvi ele dizendo para a minha mãe que uma aberração como eu só ia piorar as coisas. Eles viviam brigando e eu saía de casa pra não ter de ouvir. – Melvina ouvia atentamente, sem ousar interrompê-lo, Snape estava falando da vida dele e, sabendo o quão reservado ele era, ela podia se sentir honrada em escutar.

- Aproximadamente um ano antes de eu ir para Hogwarts, em uma dessas saídas, eu encontrei uma garota. Ela estava fazendo bruxaria, mesmo sem saber. Ela era Lílian Evans, mãe de Harry Potter. Eu contei tudo para ela sobre o mundo bruxo, já que ela era nascida-trouxa. Nós nos tornamos melhores amigos, mesmo antes de irmos para a escola. Eu nunca tivera amigos, eu ficava sempre sozinho, no meu canto, enquanto as pessoas se divertiam. Bom, não que eu tenha mudado nesse quesito. – dizendo isso Snape soltou uma risada trêmula que denunciou todo o nervosismo que ele estava sentido ao falar aquilo para alguém; ele nunca falava sobre isso, tudo ficava sufocado dentro dele.

- É ridículo dizer isso, mas eu sentia como se, aos meus dez anos de idade, eu tivesse encontrado o amor da minha vida. Quando fomos para Hogwarts, eu fui para a Sonserina e ela para a Grifinória, mas continuamos amigos como sempre, éramos ótimos juntos em poções. – Snape se emocionou um pouco e parou de falar, Melvina alcançou a mão dele que estava repousando na escrivaninha e deu um leve aperto, confortando-o.

- Mas então, tinha o Potter. – Snape continuou com dentes cerrados de raiva. – Potter, Lupin, Black e Pettigrew eram melhores amigos durante os nossos anos em Hogwarts; eu não me importaria com isso, mesmo sendo aquele adolescente com problemas em e casa e quase sem amigos, mas eles resolveram dedicar o tempo livre deles para me atormentar. Eu nunca fiz nada para eles, Melvina, mas eles se sentiam os tais me atingindo não só verbalmente, como também com feitiços. Era bullying o que eles faziam comigo, e eu era retraído, nunca tive coragem de bater de frente e encará-los, eu sofria diariamente com isso. – Melvina estava perplexa, ela nunca imaginaria o Snape, que intimidava a todos, passando por uma situação como a que ele descrevera.

- Eu me sentia horrível, Melvina, sabe? Como se eu não valesse nada. Então eu descobri as artes das trevas. Não que eu tenha descoberto só naquela época, na minha casa já havia muita coisa que eu lia, acabei me aprofundando e gostando. – Melvina se moveu na cadeira e olhou-o com uma expressão alarmada. – Não, eu não gosto do que muitas artes das trevas podem fazer às pessoas, mas o fato de que ao lutar contra elas, está se lutando contra aquilo que é indefinido, mutante, indestrutível. Isso me cativou, eu passava muito tempo sozinho e nas minhas férias era com o que eu me ocupava para não me..me preocupar com a situação dos meus pais. Mas aos poucos eu fui me aproximando do grupo de sonserinos que hoje são, na maioria, comensais da morte. Apesar de Lily, a única amizade verdadeira que eu tinha, não aprovar essa aproximação com essas pessoas, nós ainda éramos amigos, e eu, mais do que nunca percebia que estava... que eu estava apaixonado por ela, pela minha melhor amiga. – Snape deu um suspiro baixinho.

- Até que um dia eu estava sendo humilhado publicamente pelo Potter e seus amiguinhos na frente da escola toda. - ele disse com desdém. - e ela veio em minha defesa. Eu disse que eu não precisava de ajuda de... da ajuda de uma sangue-ruim como ela. Eu me arrependo profundamente de ter dito isso até hoje. Eu fui atrás dela para me desculpar, mas ela não aceitou meu pedido de desculpas. Ela disse que nós já tínhamos escolhido os nossos caminhos. A partir daí, ela se aproximou deles e começou a namorar Potter. E eu, na minha infelicidade me aproximei cada vez mais daqueles que pretendiam se juntar ao Lorde das Trevas. – Snape parou de falar, pensando em como continuar a contar tudo o que ele queria para a jovem mulher a sua frente.

- Severus, - Melvina começou a falar baixinho, fazendo Snape levantar os olhos que focavam o chão e olhar para ela. – eu estou sem palavras. Nunca poderia imaginar que você passou por tudo isso.

- Você vê, Melvina, que é por isso que eu trato Black e Lupin do jeito que trato. Pode até ser infantil eu não ter passado uma borracha nisso tudo, mas desde que eles apareceram tem sido a mesma coisa. Só que agora, Black, principalmente, tem recebido respostas à altura. – Snape tentou justificar seu comportamento anterior.

- E sobre os Comensais, Severus? – Melvina continuou com receio. – Para estar junto, você devia concordar com os princípios deles, sobre os nascidos-trouxa.

- Melvina, me juntar a essas pessoas foi o maior erro da minha vida. Até hoje tento achar uma resposta para o porquê de eu ter feito isso. Eu era pobre, impopular, rejeitado... eu sei que podia ter encontrado conforto em outro lugar, mas, naquela época, juntando-me a eles, eu me sentia privilegiado por fazer parte de algo, de algo poderoso. Eles foram e são pessoas horríveis, mas eram os que mais se aproximavam de amizade para mim, que não me achavam um desperdício de espaço; tínhamos interesses em comum, as artes das trevas, a vontade de se destacar...naquela altura do campeonato, eu havia esquecido os princípios deles, só me importava com o que era bom para mim. Então quando eu terminei meu sétimo ano de Hogwarts eu consegui isso aqui. – Ele apontou para seu braço esquerdo. – Nessa época eu era um comensal, de verdade, eu fazia tudo o que era mandado com intenção de ser melhor que os os outros. Mas tudo mudou, quando,poucos anos depois, eu ouvi Trewlaney proferir uma profecia, de que um garoto nascido no final de julho seria capaz de derrotar o Lorde. Num ato horrível eu reportei tudo que ouvi para Voldemort, que acreditou ser Harry Potter o tal garoto, iniciando assim a sua caça ao menino. Eu sabia que quando ele os encontrasse ele mataria a todos, não só Harry, mas também Tiago e Lílian. Eu pedi misericórdia mas era Voldemort, você vê, ele não liga para essas coisas. Então eu fui procurar Dumbledore e disse que faria qualquer coisa para que ele os ajudasse, ele os protegeu, mas eles confiaram na pessoa errada para ser o guardião do segredo, e, bom... você sabe o resto. – Snape começou a chorar, como nunca havia feito na presença de alguém, lagrimas grossas rolavam do seu nariz curvo enquanto ele tentava continuar a falar. – Desde então eu tenho trabalhado para Dumbledore pra proteger o filho de Lily. Eu propus ao Lorde das Trevas que eu fosse trabalhar em Hogwarts para espionar, mas na verdade eu estava mudando de lado e fazendo o contrário, espionando para Dumbledore. Depois que... depois da morte de Lily eu mudei completamente e quero que Voldemort e todas aquelas pessoas repugnantes tenham o fim que merecem.

Bom, me desculpa por tomar o seu tempo. Eu só me senti à vontade para contar a verdade para você. – Snape disse se levantando e secando os olhos com a manga.

Melvina também se levantou e antes que ele saísse dali ela o segurou pelo braço.

- Severus, obrigada por me contar sua história. Sabe, eu sempre ouvi a história do menino que sobreviveu e nunca imaginaria que você faz parte dessa história também.

- Isso é porque eu não quero que...

- Você não quer que as pessoas saibam, e eu não contarei a ninguém. – Ela disse interrompendo. – É muito nobre o que você está fazendo, Severus, e corajoso também.

- Eu estou apenas tentando consertar meus erros, Melvina, que não foram poucos. Sobre o que eu contei a você da minha família...eu sei o inferno que um casamento pode se tornar, eu vi isso com os meus próprios olhos quando eu era jovem. Por mais que nós tenhamos sido colocados nessa situação sem querer, não vamos deixar que coisas bobas se acumulem e façam com que nós nos odiemos. Paz?

- Sim, paz. – Melvina concordou, mas ainda pensava em toda a história que ouvira. Severus podia levar a situação melhor com Sirius e Lupin, sem usar suas mágoas antigas como garantia contra eles. Mas ela percebeu no jeito com que ele falou que apesar dos anos, aquela ainda era uma ferida muito aberta que ele nunca tentou remediar, só foi aumentando suas doses de raiva.

* * *

Note: Olá queridos leitores! Quero me desculpar pelo capítulo pequeno e sem nada de novo nele. Acontece que essa semana foi uma correria danada pra mim. Segunda feira eu acordei sem enxergar muito bem, e então quando minha visão voltou ao normal eu estava vendo duplo. Não é completamente duplo, por exemplo, se eu olho pro meu celular eu vejo metade dele projetada pro lado esquerdo. Nossa, fui direto no meu oftalmo,ele disse que eu desenvolvi estrabismo depois de adulta (talvez por esforço excessivo) em só um olho, que é o que eu tenho mais falta de vista. Então ele me deu duas opções: ou usar um óculos fundo de garrafa e enxergar bem só enquanto eu usasse ou fazer a cirurgia de estrabismo. Optei pela segunda, e vou fazer amanhã de manhã. A notícia ruim é que vou ter de ficar uma semana sem ver muita tv, sem ler e, principalmente, sem usar o computador. Ou seja, não poderei escrever nesse tempo, o que vai atrapalhar um pouco o andamento da minha fic. :( Mas espero que todos compreendam e depois, quando eu já estiver recuperada, voltarei com tudo. Esse capítulo é pequeno, como eu já disse, porque não consegui me concentrar direito pra escrever, vendo do jeito que estou vendo. Beijinhos pra vocês, até breve!


	13. Um dia: duas comemorações

"As pessoas mudam." Severus constatou isso pela segunda vez em sua vida.

Ele nunca imaginou que contaria sua história para outra pessoa senão Dumbledore. Mas estava feito, agora Melvina também sabia de tudo e, por incrível que pareça, ele sentiu um peso sendo retirado das suas costas. Snape estava se sentindo bem o suficiente para iniciar mais um ano em Hogwarts e para enfrentar o que esse ano pudesse trazer de acontecimentos relacionados a você-sabe-quem.

Dumbledore parecia preocupado quando Snape entrou em seu escritório na tarde do dia primeiro de setembro.

- Severus, entre. – Dumbledore andava de um lado para o outro na frente da sua mesa.

- Algum problema, diretor?

- Severus, Hagrid está fora de Hogwarts fazendo um trabalho para mim. Talvez ele não volte a tempo de receber os alunos do primeiro ano em Hogsmead, entregue esse bilhete para o professor Flitwick, por favor, para que ele possa tomar conta disso. – Dumbledore entregou lhe um pedaço de pergaminho.

- Sim, é claro. – Snape ainda percebia o ar de preocupação do diretor. – O _verdadeiro_ Moody estará conosco este ano? – ele perguntou dando destaque a palavra verdadeiro.

- Oh não, por mais que eu quisesse.

- Quem ocupará o cargo de Defesa contra as artes das Trevas então?

- Você verá, Severus.

- Por que o sigilo? Eu entendo os seus motivos para não me dar o posto de professor, mas não me contar quem assumirá é exagero. Acha que eu seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para ter o cargo? – Snape ironizou, dando um sorriso sarcástico para o homem à sua frente.

- É claro que não. Mas na hora do banquete você e os outros professores saberão. – Dumbledore disse sentando-se, finalmente.

Snape saiu da sala do diretor e, após entregar o bilhete a Flitwick, esperou até a hora da chegada dos alunos nas masmorras, deixando tudo em ordem para o inicio do ano letivo.

Quando ele chegou ao salão principal, pelas portas de acesso localizadas atrás da mesa dos professores, notou que sentada ao lado de Dumbledore estava uma figura vestida dos pés à cabeça de rosa choque. "Absolutamente essa não é a Mcgonagall" ele pensou, já que a professora Minerva costumava ocupar o assento ao lado do diretor. Olhando melhor, sem ser percebido, Severus reconheceu a mulher. Consultou seu relógio e viu que faltava algum tempo para o início da cerimônia, então foi pelo mesmo caminho que veio em direção a entrada principal da escola.

- Minerva! – Snape chamou a mulher vestida em verde escuro que estava de costas para ele, no alto das escadas.

- Severus, algum problema com os alunos do primeiro ano? Eles estão demorando a chegar.

- Flitwick deve ter demorado a juntá-los. Não há nenhum problema com eles. O que Dolores Umbridge está fazendo aqui? - ele disse rápido, não entendendo a cena que vira no salão principal, ainda mais com o fato de que, como Dumbledore havia lhe contado, ela estivera na audiência do Harry, incriminando-o.

- Ela é a nova professora de Defesa contra as artes das trevas. – Minerva disse em um tom desdenhoso. – mas eu tenho essa mesma dúvida, Severus, o que ela está fazendo aqui? Ela trabalha para o Fudge, porque aceitou esse cargo?

- Realmente, Dumbledore está ficando louco.

- Eu temo que isso não tenha sido escolha dele, Severus. – Minerva respondeu, já sabendo das intenções de Umbridge e do ministério dentro de Hogwarts.

- Como assim?- Snape perguntou, mas não obteve resposta, pois os calouros começaram a chegar e subir as escadas até eles correndo.

Snape voltou ao salão principal e sentou-se duas cadeiras à direita do diretor, cumprimentando discretamente os componentes da mesa sem dar abertura para o início de uma conversa.

_...Pois nossa Hogwarts corre perigo_

_Que vem de inimigos externos, mortais_

_E precisamos nos unir em seu seio_

_Ou miremos de dentro para fora_

_Avisei a todos, preveni a todos..._

_Daremos agora início a seleção..._

"Até o chapéu seletor está ciente dos fatos e alerta os estudantes, e o Ministério continua irredutível" Severus pensou enquanto a seleção era feita.

O diretor se levantava para dar boas-vindas a todos antes de iniciar o banquete que abria o ano letivo.

- Aos nossos recém-chegados - começou Dumbledore com uma voz ressonante, os braços muito abertos e um enorme sorriso nos lábios - bem vindos! Aos nossos antigos alunos: um bom regresso! Há um momento para discursos, mas ainda não é este: atacar!

Snape percebeu como Dumbledore estava diferente de antes, quando o encontrou em sua sala. Seja lá o que o incomodava, ele não deixava transparecer aos alunos.

Após o banquete tudo transcorria como sempre, até que a tal Umbridge resolveu interromper o discurso do diretor. Assim como os outros professores, Snape ficou irritado com as ações expansivas dela.

- Obrigada, diretor — disse a professora, sorrindo afetadamente - pelas bondosas palavras de boas-vindas.

Sua voz era aguda, soprada e meio infantil, e Snape sentiu uma onda de aversão que não conseguia explicar; só sabia que tudo nela o enojava, desde a voz tola ao casaquinho peludo cor-de-rosa.

Ela tossiu mais uma vez para clarear a voz (hem, hem), e continuou.

- Bem, devo dizer que é um prazer voltar a Hogwarts! — Ela sorriu revelando dentes muito pontiagudos. — E ver rostinhos tão felizes voltados para mim!

Nenhum dos rostinhos que Snape via nas quatro mesas pareciam felizes.

Pelo contrário, todos pareciam meio chocados ao ouvir alguém se dirigir a eles como se tivessem cinco anos de idade.

- Estou muito ansiosa para conhecer todos vocês, e tenho certeza de que seremos bons amigos!

Snape percebeu que os estudantes se entreolharam ao ouvir isso; alguns mal conseguiram esconder as risadas. "Eles serão tão amigos dela quanto são de mim" Snape pensou para si, tendo conhecimento da enorme quantidade de alunos que o odiava.

- O ministro da Magia sempre considerou a educação dos jovens bruxos de vital importância. Os dons raros com que vocês nasceram talvez não frutifiquem se não forem nutridos e aprimorados por cuidadosa instrução. As habilidades antigas, um privilégio da comunidade bruxa, devem ser transmitidas às novas gerações ou se perderão para sempre. O tesouro oculto de conhecimentos mágicos acumulados pelos nossos antepassados deve ser preservado, suplementado e polido por aqueles que foram chamados à nobre missão de ensinar.

A professora Umbridge fez uma pausa e uma reverência aos seus colegas, mas nenhum deles lhe retribuiu o cumprimento, Snape inclusive encarou-a com o olhar mais ameaçador que ele conseguiu fazer. As sobrancelhas escuras da professora Mcgonagall tinham se contraído de tal modo que ela decididamente parecia um falcão, e Snape a viu trocar um olhar significativo com a professora Sprout quando Umbridge fez mais um hem, hem, e continuou o discurso.

— Todo diretor e diretora de Hogwarts trouxe algo novo à pesada tarefa de dirigir esta escola histórica, e assim deve ser, pois sem progresso haverá estagnação e decadência. Por outro lado, o progresso pelo progresso não deve ser estimulado, pois as nossas tradições comprovadas raramente exigem remendos. Então um equilíbrio entre o velho e o novo, entre a permanência e a mudança, entre a tradição e a inovação, porque algumas mudanças serão para melhor, enquanto outras virão, na plenitude do tempo, a ser reconhecidas como erros de julgamento. Entrementes, alguns velhos hábitos serão conservados, e muito acertadamente, enquanto outros, antigos e desgastados, precisarão ser abandonados. Vamos caminhar para a frente, então, para uma nova era de abertura, eficiência e responsabilidade, visando a preservar o que deve ser preservado, aperfeiçoando o que precisa ser aperfeiçoado e cortando, sempre que encontrarmos, práticas que devem ser proibidas. Gostaria de convidar todo o corpo docente para uma reunião na sala dos professores após o jantar. Obrigada.

Poucos aplausos foram ouvidos e Dumbledore terminou seus avisos que ficaram pela metade.

Quando os alunos foram se retirando, Snape procurou o diretor que conversava com a professora Mcgonagall a qual não parecia muito tranquila.

- Diretor, receio que não posso permanecer para essa magnífica reunião. – Snape ironizou.

- Creio que você não perderá nada, Severus. – disse Minerva ríspida, olhando para Umbridge que estava conversando com os outros professores, com a maior falsidade estampada no rosto.

- Vá, Severus, se você tem outros compromissos. – O diretor respondeu, acreditando que ele tinha alguma reunião com o Lorde das Trevas. – Nós te reportaremos o que acontecerá nessa reunião.

* * *

-Hem, hem... estão todos aqui? – Perguntou a mulher de rosa, ficando na ponta dos pés e olhando para os professores e para o diretor. – hum, Snape, onde está o professor Snape?

- Ele não pôde comparecer, professora Umbridge. – Dumbledore respondeu calmamente.

- Eu deixei claro que queria todo o corpo docente aqui. – ela respondeu irritada.

- Desde que essa reunião foi anunciada sem antecedência, o professor Snape não pôde cancelar seus outros compromissos.

- Conversarei com ele depois. – Ela respondeu em meio a sorrisinhos enjoados. - Como já falei na cerimônia de abertura, o Ministério está aqui para, digamos, fiscalizar o andamento das coisas em Hogwarts. Assim como os professores e o comportamento dos alunos. Por isso chamei vocês aqui. Gostaria que houvesse colaboração. Hem, hem. – Umbridge parou de falar ao avistar Madame Pomfrey cochichar algo para Mcgonagall. – Algum problema Poppy?

- Nenhum, Dolores. – A bruxa respondeu no mesmo tom falso da outra.

Umbridge continuou seu discurso de ética escolar e métodos de ensino enquanto os professores e até mesmo Dumbledore não aguentavam mais ouvir aquela voz infantil e ao mesmo tempo autoritária. De uma coisa todos que sabiam da volta de você-sabe-quem estavam certos, o Ministério tinha assuntos de maior importância para se preocupar naquele momento do que promover uma reforma educacional em Hogwarts.

* * *

Severus saiu da escola e foi direto para casa. Estava tudo silencioso, só quando chegou na metade da escada é que ele pode perceber o som baixo que vinha do andar de cima. Melvina estava assistindo à televisão quando ele entrou na sala, com as mãos nas costas, segurando algo.

- Pretende passar a noite do seu aniversário assistindo à televisão? – Snape disse quando ela percebeu a sua presença.

- Como você sabe? – Melvina perguntou levantando-se, quando ele veio ao encontro dela.

- Você não ia me contar, não é? Ia deixar passar. – Snape chegou à frente dela e mostrou o que segurava nas suas costas. Um buque pequeno e delicado de rosas vermelhas e uma caixinha também vermelha.

- É, acho que eu não ia te contar. Obrigada, Severus. – Ela disse colocando os presentes no sofá e depois se virou e o beijou, pegando o de surpresa.

- Não vai abrir o presente? – ele disse sorrindo e apontando para o a caixinha no sofá quando terminaram o beijo.

- Claro que vou. – Melvina respondeu sorrindo mais ainda e alcançando o embrulho. Dentro da caixinha havia um anel com uma pedra de rubi solitária e rodeando a pedra, inúmeros diamantes minúsculos. Havia também um colar do mesmo material, mas no pingente, ao invés de uma só pedra, havia cinco pedras que formavam uma flor de rubi, também contornada de pequenos diamantes e um par de brincos delicados combinando com o conjunto. – Oh, Merlin! Severus, são lindos, muito obrigada. – Ela respondeu sem tirar os olhos do presente, estava sem palavras com o bom gosto dele.

- Você pode estreá-los hoje. Aceita sair comigo?

- Sim, eu aceito. – Melvina respondeu rindo um pouco da formalidade do seu marido. – Aonde vamos?

- Surpresa.

- Surpresa? Que atípico, Severus. Bom, eu vou trocar de roupa então.

Melvina se retirou, deixando Severus esperando por ela na sala. Ele olhava para a televisão como se estivesse prestando atenção no documentário que passava, mas na verdade estava perdido em seus pensamentos; pensando na garota que estava no cômodo ao lado. Ele poderia ter mandado o presente, sem ter feito tudo isso, era assim que ele agiria normalmente. Mas ele não conseguia mais negar para si mesmo que estava gostando de Melvina de um jeito diferente, não mais como apenas uma companhia agradável. Ele sentia necessidade de estar com ela, de conversar, de fazê-la feliz. Severus se sentia culpado porque ainda se prendia a Lily, mas a verdade é que ele estava se apaixonando por Melvina.

- Você me ajuda a colocar? – ela voltou vestindo um vestido preto básico e sapatos da mesma cor e segurando o colar que ganhara nas mãos.

- Ajudo. – Severus respondeu, tomando o colar das mãos dela, afastando os longos cabelos pretos de sua esposa para o lado e fechando o colar. – Ficou ainda mais bonito em você. Feliz aniversário. – Ele deu um beijo na bochecha dela e depois a abraçou.

- Obrigada. – Melvina respondeu corando, ao se soltar do abraço. -Você não vai me dizer mesmo aonde vamos?

- Não. Confie em mim, Melvina. – Ele disse oferecendo o braço a ela, para aparatarem.

Em um piscar de olhos estavam em um beco escuro que dava para uma rua um pouco movimentada.

- Ah, que legal... um beco. – Melvina falou brincando com Severus por ele não ter falado qual era destino deles.

- Nosso destino é logo ali. – ele apontou para o final do longo beco onde se encontravam e começaram a caminhar lado a lado.

Ao chegarem à calçada, Melvina parou de repente e soltou um 'uau' de surpresa.

- Nós estamos em... – ela começou a falar.

- Bem-vinda a Paris, mademoiselle.

* * *

N/A: Voltei, queridos leitores. Estou beem melhor, nossa, valeu a pena todo o esforço (porque a recuperação da cirurgia é muuito chata, me privei de tudo, só essa semana voltei a usar o computador). Minha Fic que ficou meio abandonada, né? Mas agora vai! hehe! Esse capitulo ficou meio sem fim porque não tive muito tempo pra escrever toda a cena que imaginei, mas quis postar logo pra dizer que estou na área de novo! :) Mandem reviews, por favor, não sejam leitores fantasmas! Adoro saber a opinião de vocês no que estou acertando, o que preciso melhorar... Beijos, até mais!


	14. Uma noite em Paris

A rua em que estavam dava de frente para a praça da torre Eiffel e era cheia de restaurantes e cafés; estava movimentada, pessoas passavam de um lado para o outro tirando fotos da torre iluminada e apreciando o ar de tranquilidade que a paisagem transmitia.

- Merlin! É lindo aqui, a torre é...nunca imaginei que fosse tão bonita. – Melvina disse hipnotizada com o local à sua frente.

- Você não conhecia Paris? – Severus perguntou olhando surpreso para ela e oferecendo o braço para continuarem a caminhar.

- Não, nunca tive a oportunidade de vir até aqui.

- Escolhi o lugar certo então. – Snape deu um sorrisinho para ela. – Posso te mostrar a cidade, mas antes pensei em escolher algum lugar pra comer e beber alguma coisa. O que você acha?

- Acho ótimo. Temos muitas opções aqui, pelo que vejo. – Melvina disse olhando para os vários estabelecimentos na rua em que caminhavam, cheios de clientes se satisfazendo com comida boa.

- Bom, deixo para a aniversariante que não iria me contar sobre seu aniversário escolher aonde vamos. – Snape fez Melvina desviar a atenção dos restaurantes para olhar para ele virando os olhos e ignorando o comentário.

- Eu sei que ainda não é frio pra isso, mas acho fondue maravilhoso. Você gosta, Severus? – ela disse apontando para a Les Fondues, um casarão em uma esquina, bem rústico.

- Se não for doce, eu até gosto. É uma boa pedida para acompanhar um bom vinho.

- Bom se você não gosta, pode ficar só com o vinho. – Melvina provocou-o brincando. E foi a vez de Severus virar os olhos.

- Podemos tomar os famosos champanhes franceses se você preferir.

- Acho que simpatizo mais com o vinho.

Os dois entraram no restaurante, sentaram-se lado a lado em uma mesa em um canto aconchegante e Severus fez o pedido.

- Querem que eu traga o vinho antes, senhores? – O garçom bem vestido de terno e gravata borboleta, perguntou em francês como havia falado desde o inicio.

- Sim, obrigada. – Severus respondeu educadamente também em francês. E o garçom se retirou.

- Você nunca me disse que fala francês, Severus! – Melvina falou entre risos.

- O que foi? Por acaso sou engraçado falando francês? – Severus perguntou com um tom sério, mas de brincadeira.

- Não, na verdade é muito charmoso – Snape corou com a admissão de Melvina.

- Não gosto de falar outra língua, mas quis chamar a sua atenção. Impressionei você com as minhas habilidades linguísticas?

Foram interrompidos pelo garçom que lhes trazia o vinho. Enquanto os servia, Melvina respondeu:

- Sim, estou bem impressionada. – e quando o garçom saiu, ela confessou, com a voz mais baixa: - Severus, você não tem que fazer nenhum esforço para chamar a minha atenção... ela já é sua.

Ele procurou o olhar dela atentamente, querendo ver o significado por trás das palavras dela. Lentamente, Snape pegou a mão de Melvina que estava sobre a mesa, levou até os lábios e beijou. A voz dele tinha caído uma oitava completa quando ele voltou a falar:

- Então sou um homem de sorte.

Melvina sorriu ao ouvir isso de Snape, ela ia continuar a falar, mas foram interrompidos novamente pelo garçom que já trazia dois mini fondues, um de queijo com seus acompanhantes e outro de chocolate preto.

- Hum isso é muito bom! – Melvina disse fechando os olhos enquanto provava um morango com chocolate. – Tem certeza que você não quer, Severus?

- Prefiro o salgado. – Ele disse provando o seu de queijo.

- Você ainda não me respondeu, Severus, como você soube que meu aniversário é hoje?

- Bom, eu tenho acesso aos registros dos alunos e ex-alunos de Hogwarts. Não foi difícil, logo que nós nos casamos eu olhei seu registro novamente, não só para ver a sua data de nascimento, mas também por curiosidade.

- Então você já sabia hoje pela manhã? E nem me desejou parabéns antes de sair...tsk tsk. – Melvina brincou, sorrindo.

- Resolvi deixar para a surpresa maior. Eu deduzi que você estaria em casa, já que você tinha mencionado que ia almoçar com seus amigos, mas não me disse o que iam comemorar. – Snape explicou.

- Hum, muito engenhoso seu plano. Foi bom você ter me chamado para sair, eu estava entediada. – Melvina falou meio séria. Snape só acenou com a cabeça para ela.

- Eu teria convidado você mais cedo, mas você faz aniversário em um dia meio cheio; a chegada dos alunos, o banquete de abertura do ano letivo...

- Pois é, meu aniversário sempre foi divertido quando estava em Hogwarts. Como foi o primeiro dia? – Melvina perguntou com curiosidade.

- Tranquilo, mas aconteceram coisas...inesperadas. Mas falemos sobre isso outra hora, não quero falar de trabalho. – Snape preferiu deixar o assunto de Umbridge e do Ministério de lado.

- Certo, então. – Melvina concordou e começou a comer mais do seu fondue de chocolate.

De repente, em uma mesa maior um grupo de pessoas começou a cantar "parabéns para você" para um garoto, que se levantou e apagou as velinhas de um bolo que lhe trouxeram.

- Você gostaria de um bolo para apagar as suas 24 velinhas e que eu cante parabéns para você para todo o restaurante ouvir? – Snape disse em um tom de desprezo.

- De jeito nenhum. Já soprei velinhas hoje com meus amigos, sem plateia, é o suficiente; e você não cantaria, eu sei disso. – Melvina riu imaginando Severus agindo dessa maneira. - E o seu aniversário?

- O que tem? – Snape disse com uma expressão carrancuda no rosto.

- Quando é? Não ficaria surpresa se a data já passou e você também não me disse nada. – Melvina sorriu para ele.

- Já passou esse ano; é dia 9 de janeiro.

- Tentarei lembrar. – Melvina fez uma nota mentalmente para anotar a data em algum lugar mais tarde – Você tem certeza que não quer comer fondue de chocolate? – Melvina perguntou mais uma vez.

- Eu não... Você está parecendo o Dumbledore me empurrando doces.

- Você não sabe o que está perdendo. – Melvina sorriu.

- Ok, eu me rendo; eu quero.

Ao invés de pegar do garfinho que Melvina segurava para ele, Snape, que já estava virado um pouco de lado para conversar com ela, virou mais e preencheu os lábios dela com os seus, aprofundando o beijo e provando a boca dela, com gosto de chocolate. Terminando o beijo, mas ainda com sua boca a milímetros da boca dela, ele sussurrou:

- Realmente, muito bom, Melvina.

- Você me pegou de surpresa. – Ela respondeu um pouco ofegante devido ao beijo, dando um tapinha no peito dele.

Snape se afastou e comeu de verdade o fondue de chocolate com um morango. E Melvina tomou um pouco do vinho em sua taça. E conversaram por mais alguns minutos.

- O que você acha de sair para ver a praça, antes que fique muito tarde? – Snape perguntou quando constatou que já eram 10:45 e ele tinha aulas no outro dia pela manhã, assim como Melvina tinha que trabalhar.

- Sim, vamos. Quero ver a torre de perto.

Snape pediu a conta, falando em francês novamente enquanto Melvina o olhava, admirando-o desta vez, sem rir. Ela só se deu conta de que estavam em um estabelecimento trouxa quando viu Snape tirar dinheiro trouxa para pagar a conta.

Ao saírem para a calçada, perceberam que o movimento de pessoas já havia diminuído bastante, apesar de ser domingo.

Os dois entraram no jardim da torre Eiffel e foram caminhando pelo gramado em frente a enorme arquitetura iluminada. Depois de alguns minutos só observando a paisagem a sua volta, Melvina quebrou o silêncio entre os dois:

- Você veio muitas vezes a Paris?

- Não. Vim duas vezes. Uma quando era bem jovem e depois há uns quatro anos para o Congresso Internacional de Poções. Foi nessa segunda viagem que conheci melhor todos os pontos turísticos.

- Nunca fui ao Congresso, pretendo ir esse ano. – Melvina disse sorrindo.

- Parece que vai ser na Alemanha, não é? – Severus falou, lembrando-se de ter lido em algum lugar.

- Não sei, na verdade, estou um pouco por fora. Você vai todos os anos?

- Não, - Snape fez uma careta – em Paris foi a última vez que fui. Tenho um pouco de preguiça de ir a essas coisas.

Snape e Melvina chegaram aos pés da torre, de lá ela parecia ainda maior; imensa.

De longe se ouvia uma música animada, era antiga, Snape lembrou que ouvira quando era mais jovem. A música combinava com Melvina, ele pensou naquele momento, esticou seu braço para ela, num convite para uma dança.

_"Bem, ela é tudo que você sempre quis_

_Ela é o tipo que você se vangloria e leva pra jantar_

_Bem, ela sempre sabe seu lugar_

_Ela tem estilo, ela tem graça, ela é uma vencedora._

_Ela é uma Lady. Whoa Whoa Whoa, ela é uma Lady_

_Falando sobre essa pequena Lady, e a Lady é minha._

_Bem, ela nunca está no caminho_

_Sempre alguma coisa boa pra dizer, oh que benção_

_Eu posso deixar ela por conta __própria_

_Sabendo que ela estará bem sozinha, e não haverá bagunça_

_Ela é uma Lady. Whoa Whoa Whoa, ela é uma Lady_

_Falando sobre essa pequena Lady, e a Lady é minha._

_Bem, ela nunca pede por muito e eu nunca a recuso_

_Sempre trato ela com respeito, eu nunca abuso dela_

_O que ela tem é difícil de encontrar, e eu não quero perde-la_

_Me ajuda a construir uma mansão da minha pequena pilha de barro. Hey, hey, hey"_

- É uma pena o elevador da torre Eiffel já estar fechado. Apesar de que se não estivesse, ver a cidade durante o dia é bem mais bonito. – Severus falou enquanto dançavam.

- Não sabia que dá de subir. – Melvina falou, olhando para cima.

- Tem medo de altura? – Severus falou acompanhando o olhar dela.

- Acho que não. – ela respondeu voltando a olhar para Severus.

- Vale a pena deixar o medo de lado para ver a vista da cidade.

- O Arco do Triunfo é longe daqui? – Melvina perguntou; mas logo em seguida foi pega de surpresa por um giro que Severus fez ela dar, dançando.

- É... mais ou menos. Tem muita coisa que poderíamos ver, mas hoje já é tarde, podemos voltar em outra oportunidade. – Severus parou com o fim da música, e guiou-a para sentar em um banco ali perto.

Ficaram em silêncio, sentados lado a lado. Melvina com a cabeça encostada nos ombros dele, com os olhos fechados sentindo a brisa fresca batendo no rosto.

- Sono? – Severus perguntou depois de algum tempo.

- Não...só estou me sentindo confortável. – ela respondeu com a voz preguiçosa, abrindo os olhos para encontrar Severus encarando-a.

- Olha! – Melvina levantou a cabeça de repente e apontou: – Uma estrela cadente.

- Um meteorito queimando ao entrar no céu, você quis dizer. – Snape fez uma cara de desprezo, mas sorriu.

- Não estraga o momento! – ela o acotovelou. – Não custa fazer um pedido.

Os dois ficavam olhando por algum tempo.

- Vamos para casa? – Melvina perguntou.

Severus passou o braço pelo ombro dela, segurando-a e aparatou, direto no quarto deles.

- Venha aqui - ele se sentou na beirada da cama e ergueu a mão para ela, que estava tirando os sapatos.

Ele separou os pés um pouco mais para dar espaço para ela ficar de pé entre as coxas dele, e suavemente a puxou-a pelos quadris para perto dele. Ele arrastou as pontas do dedo de uma mão ligeiramente e desceu lentamente do quadril para a parte de trás da coxa dela, então mais abaixo, para trás do joelho dela. Puxou-o por cima de sua perna, Melvina teve que colocar as duas mãos nos ombros dele para manter o próprio equilíbrio, e Snape puxou a outra perna dela. Fazendo a sentar no seu colo, de frente para ele, com os joelhos dos lados dos quadris dele.

O vestido subiu pelas coxas dela, devido aos movimentos e a posição em que ele a colocou, Snape olhou para baixo para ver as coxas bem torneadas dela, nuas, abertas para ele. Ele colocou as duas mãos, uma em cada coxa perfeita, e lentamente acariciou as palmas dele para cima e ao redor dos quadris dela, fazendo-as parar nas nádegas dela. Então, Snape olhou nos olhos dela enquanto a puxava lentamente pelo colo dele, para ele, não parando até que a trouxe direto sobre sua ereção.

Com as mãos ainda segurando os quadris dela, Snape puxou-a para um beijo de tirar o folego, muito mais fervoroso do que trocaram horas antes, com gosto de chocolate.

Ele começou a abrir o zíper do vestido nas costas dela e por fim, ela levantou um pouco para ele retirar a peça, com pressa. Melvina enterrou o rosto no pescoço dele enquanto ele a acalmava com a sensação de pele contra pele. Lentamente, a respiração dela ficou menos irregular, e ela relaxou no colo dele, a cabeça no ombro forte e o sexo dela apertado contra ele.

Ele olhou cada pedaço de pele exposto diante de si. Snape começou com o pescoço dela, que ele tinha visto incontáveis vezes, mas que ainda o fascinava. Era tão liso e branco... ele começou a mordiscá-lo.

- Coloque suas mãos em meus joelhos, Melvina. - ele disse contra a boca dela.

Quando ela fez isso, ele suspirou e admitiu:

-Você é linda! – Ele falou e logo começou a beija os seios dela, um de cada vez; ela podia sentir a língua dele rodando ao redor de seu mamilo excitado. As carícias dele eram tão gentis, mas deixavam ela louca; ele escolheu aquele exato momento para colocar os dedos dentro da calcinha dela, fazendo-a ficar completamente perdida. Ela então jogou a cabeça pra trás, se submetendo às manipulações dele em seu corpo.

Ele passou um braço ao redor dela e a puxou contra ele, beijando-a profundamente. Enquanto ele a beijava, ele ficou de pé e se virou para deita-la na cama.

Ele se despiu e engatinhou sobre ela, ajeitando o corpo dele sobre o dela, cobrindo-a com uma manta viva de calor. Ambos ficaram um momento apreciando a sensação de contato corpo a corpo, pele contra pele, em todos os lugares, da cabeça aos pés.

Snape estava duro contra a suavidade dela e estava tremendo com o esforço de não começar a se mover contra ela imediatamente. Ele sorriu quando ela separou as pernas para acomoda-lo melhor e as passou ao redor dele.

- Achei que você tinha esquecido de me dar "esse" presente de aniversário, Severus.

Ele não respondeu, e começou a entrar nela. Lentamente. Muito lentamente. Quando se colocou completamente dentro dela, se esforçou para ficar parado, com a boca a centímetros da orelha esquerda dela, ele respondeu ofegante:

- Eu não seria tão malvado com você, Melvina. Mas caso algum dia eu esqueça, é só me pedir.

Snape admirou os olhos azuis dela, que estavam dilatados de luxúria, quando ela disse quase num sussurro:

- Eu quero você, Severus!

Snape olhou para ela com firmeza enquanto e se retirou a meio caminho e lentamente mergulhou para dentro dela novamente. Então ele começou a mover dentro dela num ritmo lento; era torturante de tanto prazer. Só o fato de vê-lo ali sobre ela, se movendo contra ela, ver suas reações... tudo isso já era mais do que estimulante para Melvina. Sentindo urgência em tê-lo, ela correu as mãos pelas costas até as nádegas dele, agarrou-o e puxou-o mais forte para si; fazendo ele soltar um gemido alto de satisfação. Snape olhou pra ela, os lábios apertados, e começou a empurrar nela com toda sua força. Ele começou a terminar cada empurrão dando uma torção nos quadris que efetivamente batiam contra o clitóris dela de um jeito muito cativante. Melvina sentiu seu corpo querendo se soltar. Ela enrolou uma mão ao redor do pescoço dele e puxou suas bocas juntas, para um beijo selvagem; quebrando o beijo ela respirou, falando, ofegante, contra a boca dele.

- Não pare!

Aquilo deixava Snape descontrolado, ouvindo-a ofegar assim, tão perto dele, por causa dele:

- Isso é... muito... bom – ele disse entredentes.

As costas dela saíram da cama, e ela apertou os quadris dela contra os dele. Os dois voaram por cima do precipício, chegando ao prazer extremo juntos.

Snape se afundou contra ela, arquejando numa tentativa para respirar e recuperar seu corpo sobrecarregado. Ele virou a cabeça mais para o lado para que Melvina respirasse melhor também.

Ele saiu de dentro dela, aconchegou-a em seus braços, um de frente para o outro, cabeças no mesmo travesseiro, pernas entrelaçadas, o braço dele debaixo da cabeça dela e ficaram ali, abraçados. Melvina acariciando as costas de Snape até que as suas respirações voltassem ao ritmo normal. Depois de algum tempo, sem se desvencilhar de Melvina, Snape puxou o cobertor que estava amarrotado no fim da cama sobre eles, deu um beijo na testa dela e murmurou antes de cair em um sono profundo:

- Feliz aniversário!

* * *

N/A: Olá queridos leitores! Espero que esteja tudo bem com vocês. Sei que demorei para atualizar, mas em compensação o capítulo é bem grandinho e cheio de coisas fofas ( pelo menos eu achei isso) haha! Quero agradecer as pessoas que têm me enviado reviews e pedir aos que não fizeram isso ainda, por favor, eu ficarei muito feliz! Se eu não atualizar antes, já quero desejar uma ótima páscoa para vocês! beijinhos e até mais!

obs: a música que está no capítulo é "She's a Lady" do Tom Jones. Amo essa música.


	15. Encontro inesperado

Algumas semanas depois...

Melvina estava saindo do Ministério um pouco mais cedo para o seu intervalo de almoço, porque pretendia ir até o Beco Diagonal, quando encontrou Nimphadora Tonks com seu jeito desajeitado, de joelhos no chão, juntando vários papéis espalhados e pedindo desculpas a um jovem funcionário do Ministério que estava com uma feição divertida no rosto, provocada pela situação. Melvina aproximou-se dos dois e se abaixou para pegar as últimas folhas que estavam no chão antes que Tonks o fizesse, e entregou sorrindo ao jovem a sua frente.

- Sempre do mesmo jeito, hein, Dora? – Melvina cumprimentou sua amiga, ainda de joelhos, e estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a ficar de pé.

- Desculpe-me mesmo, ok? – Tonks gritou para o rapaz que já estava caminhando para longe delas. Ele apenas acenou, rindo. – Coitado, estava tão apressado que tropeçou em mim.

- Ah, dessa vez não foi você que tropeçou em alguma coisa? – Melvina riu, divertindo-se com a amiga.

- Eu estava andando distraída, mas se ele não tivesse entrado correndo, nada teria acontecido. – Tonks disse rindo também. – Você está de saída, Melvina?

- Estou indo ao Beco Diagonal e depois vou almoçar. Vem comigo? – Melvina perguntou feliz, querendo uma companhia.

- Claro, vai ser ótimo. Estou com um tempo livre, precisamos botar as fofocas em dia.

As duas aparataram perto do Caldeirão Furado e entraram no bar.

Àquela hora, perto do meio-dia o local estava cheio de gente, e muitos bruxos seguiram-nas com o olhar até elas desaparecerem na entrada do Beco.

- Para onde vamos? – Tonks perguntou, varrendo o local com os olhos.

- Tenho que ir a Floreios e Borrões e a Madame Malkin. – Melvina respondeu e começaram a caminhar em direção a livraria.

- Melvina, nós não conversamos direito sobre aquele dia que você esteve na Or... bom você sabe, sobre o Snape. Você pareceu ter ficado bem chateada com ele.

- Eu fiquei, mas como você mesma disse, Dora, é o velho Snape de sempre. – Melvina respondeu sorrindo, um pouco desconcertada por Tonks ter trazido aquele assunto de novo.

- Mas ele é sempre um canalha com você também? Desculpe a palavra. Mas eu quis dizer: vocês se dão bem? – Tonks perguntou sem hesitar, com seu jeito expansivo.

- Comigo ele não é assim como você fala, Dora. – Melvina respondeu meio desanimada, percebendo como Snape realmente é com a maioria das pessoas; e o pior, como as pessoas o veem. – Nós nos damos bem sim. A gente aprende a viver com as peculiaridades do outro. Não vou dizer que o Snape não é irônico, sarcástico, um pouco mal humorado, entre outras coisas que podem incomodar muita gente, mas eu me acostumei com isso e essas características não me incomodam. Oito meses de casamento, se ele me tratasse como ele trata um aluno grifonório eu já estaria louca, não acha? – Melvina desabafou com Tonks, sem entrar em detalhes da sua relação com seu ex professor.

- Sabe o que eu realmente acho? – Tonks disse com um olhar meio preocupado, meio divertido.

- O que?

- Ou o Snape é legal só com você, ou você está gostando dele e isso faz você o idealizar.

Melvina corou e depois de pensar alguns segundos respondeu:

- Pode ser um pouco das duas coisas, Dora, sem a parte do idealizar.

- Então você admite que está apaixonada por ele? – Tonks falou com espanto, se colocando na frente de Melvina e parando na frente da Floreios e Borrões.

- Você não usou essa palavra antes. Eu-eu disse que gosto dele, é diferente. – Melvina respondeu sem jeito, pega de surpresa pela pergunta que nem ela mesma havia feito para si.

- Você que diz, Melvina. Mas pelo jeito que você fala e defende ele, é o que dá a entender.

- Tonks, você é louca. – Melvina riu para a amiga e entrou na loja, indo direto ao balcão pedir a um vendedor a sua encomenda.

Depois que ela pagou, elas saíram para a rua novamente. Não sem antes Tonks derrubar alguns livros das prateleiras.

- Então, que livro é esse, Melvina? Um livro de poemas românticos, que só os apaixonados leem? – Tonks perguntou provocando o assunto novamente.

- É um livro de poções, Dora. – Melvina respondeu virando os olhos.

- Hum, pode ser um livro para o Snape então. – Tonks falou bisbilhotando a sacola.

- Não, por maior que seja o meu direito de presenteá-lo, não é para ele. Severus sabe tudo e muito mais sobre poções, ele não precisa mais desse tipo de livro que comprei.

- Escute você mesma! Outra pista de que você está gostando dele: toda essa admiração.

- Dora, que loucura é esse agora? Sempre o admirei como Mestre de Poções. Você está muito animada com essa situação para quem diz não gostar dele. – Melvina disse séria.

- Não vou mentir, nunca fui com a cara do Snape. Mas se você gosta dele e ele te trata bem, minha amiga, fico feliz. – Tonks disse sorrindo enquanto entravam na loja da Madame Malkin. Mas seu sorriso se desfez em um segundo quando viu quem estava no estabelecimento: Sua tia, Narcisa Malfoy.

Melvina entrou na frente, sem perceber o espanto de Tonks e também sem conhecer a mulher com parte dos cabelos com a cor de um loiro quase prateado.

Quando Narcisa viu Tonks, seu espanto não foi menor. Há muito tempo não via a garota, mas era impossível não reconhecê-la, tendo aqueles cabelos coloridos e os traços da sua família.

- Olá, Nimphadora. – Narcisa disse sem se levantar da cadeira em que estava sentada para um cumprimento mais caloroso, os quais são comuns entre familiares. Mas o fato era que Tonks não era nem considerada parte da família dela, e nem fazia questão de ser.

- Narcisa. – Tonks apenas acenou com a cabeça. Pretendendo não manter conversa com sua tia.

- Co-como vai Andrômeda? – Narcisa perguntou com a voz trêmula e Tonks se surpreendeu com a pergunta inusitada.

- Muito bem, obrigada. – E virando-se para Melvina. – Melvina, parece que não tem ninguém aqui pra nos atender, vamos voltar depois do almoço?

Melvina fez que sim com a cabeça, percebendo o desconforto da sua amiga, mas antes que respondesse algo, Narcisa se adiantou.

- Madame Malkin foi lá dentro pegar minhas encomendas, ela está sem a ajudante dela hoje, já deve estar de volta.

Logo que ela disse isso, Madame Malkin chegou e colocou duas sacolas sobre o balcão.

- Aqui está, Sra. Malfoy. Muito obrigada. – quando viu Melvina, estalou os dedos e já se virou para voltar ao estoque. – Melvina, querida, vou pegar suas roupas, estão prontas.

Narcisa pegou suas coisas, levantou-se para sair e parou de frente para Melvina.

- Melvina...não é um nome muito comum, é? – ela perguntou.

- Creio que não, além de mim, não sei de outra que tenha esse nome. – Melvina respondeu desconfiada com a pergunta.

- Você por acaso é esposa de Severus Snape? – Narcisa voltou a questioná-la, dessa vez com um olhar enigmático, de quem está bolando um plano.

- Sim, eu sou.

Narcisa apenas deu um sorrisinho quase imperceptível e se despediu:

- Prazer em conhecê-la, Melvina. – E saiu sem nem olhar para Tonks.

- Dora, quem é ela? – Melvina perguntou, olhando para sua amiga que estava com os cabelos mudando de rosa para vermelho, de raiva.

Mas não teve tempo de receber uma resposta, pois Madame Malkin havia voltado com as suas encomendas. Depois de sair da loja de roupas, as duas rumaram para um dos restaurantes que havia no Beco, o mais próximo de onde elas estavam.

Sentaram-se na mesa mais afastada da maioria dos clientes e Tonks pôs um feitiço ao redor da mesa para que ninguém ouvisse a conversa delas.

- Melvina, aquela que encontramos é Narcisa Malfoy. Ela é minha tia, mas nem a considero isso. Minha mãe, ela e Belatriz Lestrange são irmãs. Mas como minha mãe foi uma "traidora do sangue" ao se casar com um nascido-trouxa, ela foi deserdada da família Black.

- Porque ela perguntou da sua mãe então? E de Severus? – Melvina perguntou confusa.

- Não faço ideia do por que desse interesse dela na minha mãe... deve estar louca. Mas sobre Snape, Melvina...bom, Narcisa é uma Comensal da Morte desde quando você-sabe-quem se afirmou no mundo bruxo, anos atrás.

* * *

Depois que Melvina almoçou com Tonks, ela passou a tarde cobrindo as aulas de um professor das turmas finais de Aurores que estava doente e não pôde comparecer às aulas. Ela estava exausta, por mais que gostasse de dar aulas, ela não estava acostumada com tantos períodos seguidos, e as turmas superiores exigiram muito das suas habilidades em poções.

Ela aparatou em Spinner's End um pouco mais tarde do que de costume; ao entrar em casa, Snape estava sentado na poltrona da sala de entrada, com a cabeça abaixada, as duas mãos no rosto.

- Não esperava te encontrar em casa assim tão cedo. – Melvina falou enquanto jogava suas coisas sobre a outra poltrona, sem prestar muita atenção em Snape enquanto soltava os cabelos que estavam presos em um coque. – Tive que dar aula a tarde toda, estou exausta. Robert não pôde... – Melvina parou de falar quando olhou para ele e viu o nervosismo estampado no seu rosto. – Alguma coisa errada, Severus?

- Melvina, nós precisamos conversar. – Snape falou, levantando-se da poltrona e passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

- O que houve? – Melvina ficou estática.

- Melvina, o Lorde das Trevas me chamou com urgência hoje no meio da tarde e... ele quer que eu leve você na reunião que acontecerá hoje a noite. – Snape disse com uma expressão de dor no rosto enquanto segurava o seu braço esquerdo. E sentia mais dor ainda ao olhar para Melvina que, após ouvir a notícia, parecia que tivera todo o seu sangue drenado do corpo; estava branca como uma vela e com uma expressão de medo que ele nunca vira antes no rosto dela.

* * *

N/A: Olá queridos leitores! Muitos de você poderão odiar esse capítulo porque quase não há a presença do nosso Snape maravilhoso! Mas ele é necessário para o próximo capítulo(não me matem, please); e também porque achei legal a ideia de ver a Melvina falando com alguém sobre o Snape, por mais que tenha sido do jeitinho reservado dela. Acho a Tonks demais e a amizade delas é interessante, duas pessoas bem diferentes, como o Snape já colocou em capítulos anteriores. Tirei um peso das minhas costas ao fazer a Tonks chamar o Snape de canalha. Ok, eu amo o Snape, mas se tem uma parte em que eu tive vontade de estrangular ele, foi no Enigma do Príncipe, quando ele zomba do patrono da Tonks ( Que hipócrita!)... esse é o trecho pra quem não lembra:

_"Hagrid estava atrasado para o banquete de começo do ano letivo, assim como Potter aqui, então eu o recebi em vez dele. E a propósito," disse Snape, se afastando para permitir que Harry passasse, "eu estava interessado em ver seu novo Patrono"_

_Ele fechou os portões no rosto dela com um ruído alto e tocou nas correntes com sua varinha outra vez, para que elas escorregassem, tinindo, de volta para o lugar._

_ "Eu acho que estava melhor do outro jeito" disse Snape, a inconfundível malícia em sua voz. "O novo visual parece fraco"_

Obrigada pelos reviews, leitores! São sempre bem-vindos! Beijinhos, até breve.


	16. Lealdade à prova

- O que houve? – Melvina ficou estática.

- Melvina, o Lorde das Trevas me chamou com urgência hoje no meio da tarde e... ele quer que eu leve você na reunião que acontecerá hoje a noite. – Snape disse com uma expressão de dor no rosto enquanto segurava o seu braço esquerdo. E sentia mais dor ainda ao olhar para Melvina que, após ouvir a notícia, parecia que tivera todo o seu sangue drenado do corpo; estava branca como uma vela e com uma expressão de medo que ele nunca vira antes no rosto dela.

- Eu sinto muito. – Snape falou olhando para o chão.

- Severus, isso é loucura. Eu não posso... Porque ele me quer? – ela estava apavorada.

- Eu realmente não sei, creio que para provar minha lealdade. – Snape se aproximou dela, colocando a mão no seu ombro, mas ela se afastou do toque dele.

- É, mas não é isso que vai acontecer quando ele entrar na minha mente, Severus. – Melvina falou em desespero. – Quando ele ver que meu melhor amigo é nascido-trouxa e...e ver tudo o que você me contou sobre a Ordem e sobre... você. – ela disse a última frase num tom mais baixo, olhando para ele com preocupação.

- Você sabe oclumência, Melvina. – Snape falava tentando passar confiança, que nem mesmo ele tinha, para ela.

- Eu sei o básico, para situações quaisquer no Ministério! Ou você acha que, neste momento, eu estou em um ótimo estado para controlar as minhas emoções? Sabendo que estarei na frente de alguém que pode matar você se olhar algumas das minhas memórias?

Snape ficou surpreso que, mesmo com tudo que estava acontecendo, ela tenha pensado na segurança dele. Ele se aproximou dela bruscamente e puxou-a contra seu peito.

- Eu sinto muito mesmo por isso, Melvina. – Snape falava baixinho. – Se existisse a possibilidade de esse encontro nunca acontecer, eu faria de tudo para manter você longe dessa confusão... mas não há. – ele pegou o rosto dela entre as suas mãos e olhou firme naqueles olhos azuis. – Eu preciso que você fique calma. Você deve ser uma ótima oclumente, eu tenho certeza disso, você é ótima em tudo que você faz... Eu não quero te assustar - Snape falava como o olhar ainda fixo nela - mas se eu não te levar comigo vai ser tão catastrófico quanto ele ver as suas memórias. Ele foi bem claro nessa parte...Eu preciso da sua ajuda, Melvina.

Melvina se soltou do abraço dele e o encarou séria.

- Vá em frente, Severus, entre na minha mente.

Snape tirou sua varinha do bolso interno das vestes e apontou para Melvina.

- Legilimens!

Ele viu as lembranças dela por pouco mais de cinco segundos, antes de ser bloqueado.

- É um bom tempo de reação, Melvina.

- Mas não deveria existir tempo de reação, não é? Eu não posso te deixar ver nada. Eu disse a você, eu não consigo desse jeito. - Melvina falou com uma expressão exausta no rosto. Tudo o que ela queria era um banho bem quente e o seu lado da cama.

- Olha, Melvina, vamos fazer diferente. É como eu sempre faço com o Lorde das trevas, - Snape falava andando de um lado para o outro. – É um pouco arriscado, mas é o seguinte: você deixa ele entrar, mas você tem que escolher o que mostrar. Você só não pode pensar nas memórias que quer esconder, assim, quando você sentir que estão usando legilimência em você, você faz de tudo para aquelas que você pode mostrar sejam vistas. - Melvina ouviu e permaneceu em silêncio, processando como faria o que Snape tinha sugerido. - Eu sei que ninguém quer mostrar suas memórias por aí, mas...

- Vamos tentar de novo. - Melvina o interrompeu.

- Quando você estiver pronta. - assim que Melvina acenou para ele, ele prosseguiu. - Legilimens!

Ao invadir a mente dela novamente, várias imagens foram mostradas a ele, lembranças dela no Ministério; lembranças mais antigas, como ela em um baile dançando com um garoto... Então Snape começou a fazer aquilo que Voldemort faria se tivesse acesso às lembranças dela: começou a procurar por ele.

Melvina estava se saindo excepcionalmente bem. Quando ela percebeu que as lembranças de Snape estavam querendo aparecer, ela conseguiu manipulá-las muito bem, dando a ele só aquilo que ela queria que fosse visto. Na primeira lembrança, Snape estava na frente de sua turma de NEWT's, falando sobre como a turma estava melhor daquele jeito sem os cabeça-oca que não conseguiram um Ótimo nos NOM's.

Depois a imagem mudou para Melvina e Snape, ainda como professor e aluna, conversando sobre um livro da sessão restrita na biblioteca, e em seguida, Snape dando a autorização a ela para pegar o livro.

A última lembrança que Snape viu antes de baixar sua varinha foi a de quando Melvina o viu no dia do casamento deles.

- Isso foi...desgastante. - Melvina disse respirando fundo, aliviada.

- Mas você conseguiu, eu só vi o que você quis que eu visse. - Snape sorriu timidamente para ela e disse como nos velhos tempos de escola - Dez pontos para a Sonserina, Cavendish. Apesar de que eu acho que você tem lembranças minhas muito melhores do que essas que eu vi.

Melvina apenas sorriu à insinuação dele. Se ela não estivesse ali pelo motivo que estava, teria tido ânimo para responder com a mesma malicia que percebera na voz de Snape.

Quando o silêncio se instalou entre os dois, Snape voltou a falar.

- Acho que se você estiver pronta, nós podemos partir.

- O tempo não vai mudar a minha insegurança, Severus, tanto faz, podemos ir.

- Só mais uma coisa, Melvina. Eu sei que é uma coisa horrível de se dizer, mas, por favor, não fale muito, só se ele se dirigir somente a você. E beba isso,- Snape tirou do bolso dois frasquinhos com um líquido azul, bebeu um e entregou o segundo para ela - É uma poção que inibe o efeito da Veritaserum, sempre bebo quando vou me encontrar com os Comensais, por precaução.

Melvina apenas acenou com a cabeça, bebeu e segurou o braço de Snape, para que ele os aparatasse.

Em um segundo eles estavam nas imediações de uma mansão. Já havia anoitecido e, na escuridão, aquele parecia um lugar assombrado.

Os dois começaram a caminhar na direção de um enorme portão de ferro.

- Onde nós estamos? - Melvina perguntou, olhando para Snape que já vestia sua habitual "máscara" para esconder seus sentimentos.

- Mansão Malfoy.

- Malfoy? Severus, hoje no beco diagonal eu e Tonks encontramos com Narcisa Malfoy ela...

- Você e Tonks? - Snape interrompeu - Acho que posso imaginar porque estamos aqui, Melvina.

Snape chegou até a porta principal da mansão, que estava aberta, e antes de entrar, segurou a mão de Melvina e não soltou até que eles subissem as escadas e se deparassem com uma longa mesa, quase vazia, composta por Voldemort, na ponta da mesma, e poucos Comensais ( Lucius, Narcisa, Yaxley e Greyback).

- Severus, espero que tenha vindo acompanhado. - Voldemort disse irritado, virando se para ver Snape e Melvina entrando no cômodo.

- Como você ordenou, milorde. – Snape respondeu tenso.

Voldemort voltou-se para dois dos seus seguidores que estavam na mesa:

- Greyback, Yaxley, terminamos nossos planos depois.

Os dois homens apenas acenaram com a cabeça, e se retiraram. Quando passaram por Snape, ele percebeu os olhares dos dois indo direto para Melvina. Snape se controlou para manter seus pensamentos sobre isso e sua raiva longes.

- Severus, sentem-se. - Voldemort ordenou, bruscamente.

Com uma mão nas costas de Melvina, Snape guiou-a até a mesa. Ela ainda não havia olhado diretamente para Voldemort, apenas para Lucius e, principalmente, para Narcisa; que estavam sentados lado a lado. Snape sentou na cadeira mais próxima a Voldemort e Melvina tomou o lugar ao seu lado.

- É um prazer, enfim, conhecer sua esposa, Severus. - Voldemort falou - Mas receio que, dadas as circunstâncias, ela não está na lista das pessoas que eu mais aprecio ver no momento.

- Me desculpe, mas eu não entendo o porquê, milorde. - Snape respondeu demonstrando desinteresse, sem deixar que a raiva e o medo que estava sentindo o entregassem. Melvina por sua vez, mantinha o olhar fixo em suas mãos entrelaçadas no seu colo.

Voldemort ignorou as palavras de Snape, se levantou e caminhou devagar até ficar entre as cadeiras de Lucius e Narcisa.

- Olhe para mim. - Voldemort disse de repente, depois de observar Melvina por alguns segundos.

Snape sentiu nojo ao ouvir aquele homem se dirigir a ela. Por baixo da mesa, ele pegou a mão de Melvina e apertou de leve, e recebeu outro aperto de volta, um pouco mais forte. Pelos minutos que se seguiram, ela manteve sua mão segurando a dele como se sua vida dependesse daquele gesto, suas unhas cravando na pele branca.

Quando os olhos dela olharam a figura a sua frente, ela teve que se esforçar para se manter firme. Sua vontade era sair correndo e nunca mais olhar para ele novamente.

Snape sabia o que ia acontecer, ele já havia visto tantas pessoas serem mortas depois disso. Voldemort estava usando legilimência apenas com o contato visual; E então Melvina sentiu aquela pontada típica nas têmporas quando sua mente foi invadida.

* * *

N/A: Olá queridos leitores! Esse capítulo é curtinho, mas em menos de três dias eu coloco o próximo, prometo. Vou responder por aqui aqueles que não consigo mandar PM.

Eris: Obrigada pelos teus reviews. Então, como tu pode ver, o Voldemort vai ser um que vai 'balançar a felicidade deles', como tu já disse. Mas muitas coisas ainda vão rolar que vão dar uma balançada no relacionamento deles, e provocar algumas mudanças (acho que escolhi o nome certo pra fic, haha). Só não falo muito pra não dar Spoiler, e também porque essas coisas vão demorar um pouquinho pra acontecer (queria ser mais rápida na escrita). Sobre Snape vs. Tonks, também adoro quando o Snape dá patada, mas depois fico com dó dos outros personagens. Apesar de que nem se compara a situação deles né, a Tonks sofreu, mas acabou ficando com o Lupin. Mas Snape tem a Melvina agora, ela vai dar um jeito nele. Hahaha!

Juan: Que bom que gostou da fic...Juro que me surpreendi com um menino lendo minha fic. Posso ser tapada de achar que a maioria das pessoas aqui é mulher, mas é porque todos que eu conheço (pessoalmente e virtualmente) que leem fic são meninas. Então seja muito bem-vindo a minha fic; e se tiver mais algum garoto lendo, please, deem a opinião de vocês! Respondendo a tua pergunta: Sim, minhas iniciais são JK, mas prefiro ficar no anonimato... por PM posso até passar alguma rede social, mas publicar aqui não.

Guest(s): (quem sou eu pra pedir pra vcs/ vc se identificar né?) Obrigada pelos reviews. Todo comentário é muito importante pra mim e pra fic! :)

Beijinhos, leitores!


	17. Lealdade à prova II

Voldemort ficou vários minutos bisbilhotando a mente de Melvina, a procura de lembranças dela com Snape, com Dumbledore e então com Tonks. Melvina conseguiu esconder todos os pensamentos que entregassem a Ordem ou Snape. Ele, por sua vez, sem poder ler a expressão do Lorde das trevas, estava nervoso, olhava, discretamente, de Voldemort para Melvina e não conseguia perceber se a situação estava sob controle ou não. Snape quase não sentia mais a dor das unhas compridas de Melvina ainda cravadas na pele da sua mão, mas olhando para o rosto dela, percebia que ela mantinha a mesma expressão séria desde o começo. Ela estava no seu limite, sua cabeça estava estourando de dor, parecia que um trem estava passando sobre ela... Mas mesmo com todo o sofrimento, era na pessoa ao seu lado que ela encontrava forças para se manter firme e conseguir esconder seus pensamentos. Ela tinha que ficar consciente, se ela desmaiasse, perderia a capacidade de organizar seus pensamentos, e então todo o seu esforço teria sido em vão.

Quando Voldemort abandonou a mente dela, foi nos olhos azuis que Snape observou seu alívio. Melvina abaixou a cabeça, com o queixo quase encostando no peito, e fechou os olhos com força e soltou a mão de Snape. Quando voltou a abri-los, Voldemort já havia voltado ao seu lugar na ponta da mesa.

- Milorde,...- Snape começou, mas foi interrompido.

- Severus, deixe-me explicar o que está acontecendo. – Voldemort se adiantou, olhando de relance para Narcisa e Lucius. – Chegaram informações até mim, alegando que a sua esposa está do lado de Dumbledore. Graças à Narcisa, eu soube que ela costuma andar com companhias de traidores do próprio sangue, que ajudaram a me derrotar anos atrás, como aquela filha dos traidores da família Black, uma família que sempre estimei. Vendo as lembranças de sua esposa, muitas das minhas suspeitas terminaram; de fato, depois do que Narcisa me disse, comecei a analisar a situação e questionar sua lealdade Severus, que até hoje tinha se negado a nos dar a honra da presença da sua jovem esposa.

Snape respirou mais aliviado sabendo que tudo o que ele precisava esconder do Lord das Trevas não havia sido descoberto.

- Como já disse, todas as suposições que vieram à minha mente foram desfeitas vasculhando um pouco as lembranças da sua esposa – Voldemort deu um sorrisinho estranho e asqueroso – Mas o que Narcisa me disse não deixa de ser relevante. Sei, com provas concretas e com o que vi nos seus pensamentos, que, de fato, você cultiva amizade com esse tipo de gente. Não estou certo, Sra. Snape? - Voldemort voltou a olhar fixamente para Melvina, que ficou calada, e então para Snape. - Me recordo de ouvir você afirmar algumas vezes que ela estava do nosso lado Severus, e que compartilhava dos nossos princípios.

- E ela está, milorde. Eu só gostaria de deixar claro que Melvina tinha menos de dez anos de idade quando o senhor estava no poder, creio que para alguém que tinha essa idade e não tem, ou melhor, não tinha contato com alguém do nosso lado até pouco tempo, fica difícil de saber quem são aqueles que devemos... menosprezar e dirigir o nosso desagrado. - Snape se explicou.

- Ela nem sequer sabe quem são nossos inimigos, Snape. Você mentiu quando afirmou que ela compartilhava dos nossos princípios então. – Voldemort voltou a acusar Snape. – O que você tem para dizer sobre essa situação, Sra. Snape?

Melvina foi pega de surpresa pela pergunta direta. Ela já estava ficando nervosa com aquelas perguntas. Para ela, toda aquela história de traidor do sangue, inimigos... não fazia a menor diferença. Ela fora criada rodeada por pessoas que viam os indivíduos pelo que eles eram e não pelo sobrenome que carregavam ou pelo seu sangue. Porém Melvina novamente fez de tudo para se manter calma e dar aquilo que Voldemort queria ouvir.

- Bom, milorde, primeiramente quero afirmar que não estou do lado de Dumbledore, - ela falava firme, o fato de ser professora a ajudava nesse quesito. - aliás, a verdade é que, até me casar com Severus, eu não tinha posicionamento nenhum. Eu não me importava muito com o que estava acontecendo no mundo bruxo. Mas então, sendo que Severus serve ao senhor, e ouvindo as coisas que ele fala sobre os sangue-ruins e sobre os trouxas, eu fiquei a par de seus princípios, milorde. Vinda de uma família de sangue-puro, eu concordo que devemos nos unir para tomarmos a frente da nossa sociedade, não deixando que aqueles que não merecem esse privilégio sejam favorecidos. – Ela deu uma breve pausa, mas Voldemort não falou nada, só ficou olhando para ela, então continuou. – Sobre Nimphadora Tonks, a filha dos Black, eu realmente não sei nada sobre a família dela. Ela é uma funcionária do Ministério que preciso manter contato por causa do meu trabalho, e a nossa relação não passa de coleguismo.

- Bo- bom, vejo que tudo não passou de um mal entendido. - Narcisa falou pela primeira vez, gaguejando de medo do que o Lorde poderia fazer com ela.

- Milorde, - Lucius se intrometeu – me desculpe pela minha esposa, ela...

- Apesar de, em partes, ter sido um mal entendido. – Voldemort voltou a falar. – Foi bom você ter trazido a senhora Snape até mim, Severus. Assim tudo fica mais... esclarecido entre nós. Eu gostaria muito de tê-la efetivamente no nosso meio, mas como já conversamos, não seria conveniente com o seu papel de 'bom moço' no lado daquele velho caduco. – Voldemort deu um sorriso estranho. – Mas, espero que ela realmente fique do nosso lado e não resolva passar informações para os inimigos, Severus, ou teremos um outro encontro desses.

- Eu lhe garanto que isso nunca vai acontecer, milorde. – Snape respondeu convincente.

- Bom, vocês podem ir. Ou melhor, vocês três. – Voldemort apontou para Lucius, Narcisa e Melvina. – Você fica, Severus.

* * *

Melvina aparatou em casa, e lá, antes mesmo de acender as luzes, ela foi direto para a cozinha, em busca de algo que a acalmasse. Ela nunca havia agido assim, mas, naquela noite, na cozinha escura e silenciosa, ela virou um copo de firewhisky. As mãos trêmulas colocaram o copo dentro da pia enquanto seu rosto ficava molhado por causa das lágrimas. Ela nunca tivera que se segurar tanto emocionalmente e fingir na frente de alguém, fazer isso logo na presença de você-sabe-quem foi uma prova de fogo, mas, felizmente parece que ela tinha se saído bem. Ela imaginou como seria para Snape passar por aquilo por todos aqueles anos, e ao pensar nisso, sentiu medo novamente. Medo das razões de Voldemort ter mantido Snape lá na mansão dos Malfoy por mais tempo, medo que, por alguma falha dela, ele fosse descontar sua fúria em Snape. Melvina rumou para o banheiro, em busca de uma ducha quente que espantasse sua dor de cabeça e toda a tensão daquela noite.

Enquanto a água caia sobre os seus ombros, ela pensava em como tudo aquilo parecia surreal, um pesadelo. Snape havia lhe contado sobre seu papel de espião, mas tudo parecia tão distante; naquela noite, porém, ela percebeu como tudo que ele lhe contara era real e perigoso.

Ela perdeu a noção do tempo enquanto sua mente divagava no banho. Quando saiu, vestiu seu pijama e se deitou na cama, mas sua preocupação não deixou que o sono se apoderasse dela; cada vez que Melvina fechava os olhos, ela via a imagem do Lorde das Trevas, e a sensação de se sentir vulnerável e não ter para onde correr tomava conta de si novamente.

Três horas de agonia haviam se passado quando ela ouviu passos na escada. Melvina levantou de supetão, pegou sua varinha e foi até lá. Encontrou Snape subindo devagar, já nos últimos degraus. Suas vestes estavam sujas, cobertas por uma poeira cinzenta; no ombro direito, havia um rasgo de onde vertia sangue.

- Tentei não fazer barulho pra não acordar você. – Snape disse parando no penúltimo degrau, ficando no nível dos olhos de sua esposa.

- Eu não dormi. – ela respondeu baixinho. – Severus, você está machucado. – Melvina apontou para o ombro dele, o ferimento estava escondido pelas vestes, mas a julgar pela quantidade de sangue, parecia sério.

- O que aconteceu? – ela deu espaço para ele passar - Foi ele quem fez isso com você?

- Não, tive que sair para fazer um trabalho, junto com outros Comensais. Acabei me descuidando.

Melvina seguiu Snape até o banheiro. Enquanto ele retirou suas vestes de cima, ficando só de calça, ela pegou uma toalha e molhou-a na torneira da pia. Snape sentou sobre a tampa do vaso sanitário.

– Deixe-me cuidar disso. - Melvina sentou-se em um banquinho e começou a limpar o corte que ele tinha no ombro; Snape a observava sem dizer nada.

- Você estava chorando. – Snape disse de repente.

- Não, eu não...

- Não foi uma pergunta, - Snape disse suavemente - seus olhos estão vermelhos, dá para perceber.

Melvina ficou em silêncio.

- Melvina, eu não sei se tenho palavras suficientes para dizer o quanto eu sou grato pelo que você fez por mim hoje. Essa luta nem é sua, e você já está tão envolvida como se fosse. – Snape parou de falar um pouco no momento que Melvina pegou sua varinha e fechou o ferimento. Ele achou que ela sairia, que estava com raiva dele, mas ela permaneceu ali sentada, esperando-o continuar a falar.

- Eu direi 'muito obrigado' umas mil vezes, mas olhando para você desse jeito, tudo que me vem na mente agora é 'eu sinto muito'. Eu não posso ver você chorar.

-Não tem por quê. Eu estava chorando porque eu estou exausta, só por isso... – ela ia continuar, mas não completou a frase, parou de falar para que sua voz embragada não a entregasse.

- Você não precisa esconder seus sentimentos. Ver você chorar não vai me fazer pensar menos de você...- Snape falou devagar enquanto pegava as mãos dela nas suas. – não vou pensar que é fraqueza. Acredite em mim, hoje você mostrou que é capaz de ter uma força e determinação inigualáveis. E uma coragem de dar inveja a um Grifinório.

Melvina deu um sorrisinho para ele e não conseguiu mais impedir as lágrimas de rolarem pelas suas bochechas.

- Oh, Severus, eu fiquei tão assustada. Só de me lembrar da aparência dele, do jeito que ele invadiu minha mente, e o medo que eu senti. Eu fico tão mal só de pensar. E então a sua demora, achei que ele tivesse feito algo com você. Eu não consegui dormir... eu precisava ver você chegar bem em casa.

- Está tudo bem agora. – Snape disse secando as lágrimas dela com as próprias mãos.

- Ele falou que você já tinha recusado me levar lá por várias vezes. Porque você nunca me disse? – Melvina questionou.

- Eu não queria te envolver. Por isso menti, fiz tudo para ele não duvidar de você e você não ter que passar por isso. Não quero que ninguém sofra por causa das coisas que eu fiz de errado na minha vida. – Snape confessou. – E não adianta você negar, eu sei que isso fez você sofrer, eu sei como é desagradável ter a mente invadida daquele jeito, você realmente tem que ter uma força fora do comum para aguentar. E mesmo depois de todos esses anos, a presença do Lorde das trevas ainda me faz estremecer. Só imagino como você se sentiu; e tudo isso por minha causa, Melvina, me desculpa.

- Não foi sua culpa, Severus. – Melvina sorriu fracamente para ele. – Agora eu entendo como as coisas são difíceis pra você. É claro que tudo isso foi inesperado e difícil para mim também, mas eu não ia fugir e deixar você sofrer nas mãos dele por pura covardia minha. Eu também sei que você se culpa por ter me colocado nessa situação, mas Severus, se você não lembra, nós dois fomos forçados a esse casamento. – Snape, que estava com a cabeça abaixada, levantou os olhos para ver o que ela queria dizer com aquelas palavras. - Você não escolheu casar comigo e me colocar diante de todos esses riscos, você não teve escolha. Se não tivesse sido eu, seria outra garota no meu lugar. E se não tivesse sido com você, sabe-se lá com quem eu estaria, poderia ser até um Comensal; já parou para pensar nisso?

Severus apenas balançou o rosto, negando. E continuou a olhar fixamente para ela.

- Aonde eu quero chegar com isso, Severus, é dizer que toda essa situação me assusta e eu poderia ter fugido hoje mais cedo, ter negado acompanhar você até lá... mas o que eu fiz foi uma escolha minha, porque...porque eu me importo com você.

Dessa vez, era Snape que tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Eu não mereço isso, Melvina. Porque você se importa tanto comigo?

- Merecendo ou não, é como eu me sinto. É normal não é? Depois de todo esse tempo juntos, que eu sinta algo mais por você. – Ela falou, olhando para o chão, seguindo o que Snape lhe disse, para não esconder seus sentimentos.

- O sentimento é recíproco então. – Snape disse numa voz quase inaudível.

Quando seus olhares se encontraram, parecia que nada mais precisava ser dito. Ambos encontravam a paz que precisavam naquele simples gesto.

- Eu vou tomar um banho. – Snape disse meio sem jeito, levantando-se.

Melvina também se levantou e saiu do banheiro, dando privacidade a Snape.

Ele saiu do banho, vestindo apenas sua toalha enrolada na cintura, passou pela cama e Melvina ficou observando-o até ele chegar ao seu closet; vestiu uma calça e uma regata de malha preta e voltou para se deitar junto a ela.

Melvina estava quase toda tapada por um grosso edredom verde escuro, o qual Snape puxou devagar, pensando que ela já estava adormecida.

- Ah, está frio. – Melvina resmungou, se encolhendo, quando a corrente de ar a atingiu.

Snape entrou rapidamente para baixo do edredom e abraçou ela por trás, de conchinha, a fim de esquentá-la.

- Com quem você aprendeu oclumência? – Snape perguntou depois de alguns minutos em silêncio.

- Com Alastor Moody, na faculdade. Mas não era uma matéria obrigatória, eu fiz como um extra. – Ela explicou e sorriu. – Ele é assustador dando aulas.

- Mais assustador do que eu? Nossa, estou perdendo meu posto. – Snape falou em um tom de indignação.

- Vocês são assustadores de jeitos diferentes. – Melvina respondeu rindo. – Mas mesmo assim ele é um professor incrível, gostaria de ter tido mais aulas com ele.

- Estou me sentindo traído. Vai dizer que ele foi seu professor favorito agora? – Snape debochou, continuando a brincadeira.

- Por quê? Algum problema com isso?

- Sim, pois eu me lembro de ter ouvido isso sobre mim.

- Eu falo isso para todos, Severus. – Melvina riu, não conseguia falar séria como Snape.

- Eu devia ter notado que você é dessas, Melvina. – Foi a vez de Snape sorrir.

Era incrível como em poucos minutos, ambos já haviam colocado de lado o que havia acontecido de ruim naquela noite. Snape pensava em como a companhia de Melvina o fazia se sentir bem. Só estar junto dela já era suficiente. Abraçado a ela, naquele momento, ele sentia as batidas do coração dela embaixo do seu braço que a envolvia, e aquilo parecia uma melodia tranquilizante para ele. Seu estresse causado por causa da tensão de espião duplo se aliviava com os momentos de descontração que eles tinham, os quais não existiam antes em sua vida.

- Está acordada? – Snape sussurrou.

- Uhum. – Melvina resmungou fazendo que sim com a cabeça.

- Sobre o que você disse antes, que nós não tivemos escolha nesse casamento. – Snape falava baixinho perto do ouvido dela. - Mesmo que eu tivesse escolha, se eu possuísse uma vida normal, sem riscos, eu não pensaria duas vezes antes de escolher você como minha esposa.

- E eu dificilmente acho que pensaria duas vezes antes de aceitar. – Melvina respondeu. Snape beijou o pescoço dela, e sussurrou boa noite.

Os dois adormeceram logo em seguida, sem saber que tudo ocorrera bem naquela noite devido a uma palavrinha: amor. Foi o amor que ambos construíram que deu forças para eles encararem a situação. O amor que eles ainda não tinham admitido que sentiam, mas já era mais que perceptível nas ações deles.

* * *

N/A: Olá queridos leitores! Quase tive um infarto na segunda-feira quando meu computador não quis ligar, achei que tivesse perdido a minha fic e outras coisas; mas no fim conseguiram arrumar sem perder nada. A minha sorte. haha! Vou começar a guardar o que escrevo sempre em um pendrive, só pra garantir né :) Bom, aqui vai mais um capítulo! Aproveitem!

Tina Granger1, Viola, Mary, Guest e Ana Scully Rickman... obrigada pelos reviews, lindas! :)


	18. Manchetes de jornal

Na manhã seguinte, Snape acordou e Melvina já não estava mais na cama. Ele esticou o braço para alcançar seu relógio no criado mudo. Nove e meia da manhã. Sendo sistemático, Snape raramente passava das sete na cama, mas naquele sábado ele sentiu que uma boa noite de sono foi bem-vinda, depois de todo aquele estresse.

Ele deixou-se ficar mais alguns minutos na cama. Por algum motivo, e ele sabia qual era, ele estava se sentindo ótimo. O cheiro que vinha da cozinha era maravilhoso e incentivou Snape a levantar de uma vez da sua cama. Havia virado uma rotina, todo final de semana Melvina se metia na cozinha e fazia alguma receita deliciosa. Naquela manhã não foi diferente.

Snape desceu as escadas se espreguiçando e foi até a cozinha. Melvina estava colocando uma bandeja sobre a bancada e se virou para fitá-lo entrando no cômodo.

- Bom dia! – Snape foi até ela para dar-lhe um beijo rápido. No inicio do casamento, ele não se sentia a vontade para demonstrações afetivas a todo tempo, até que um dia, Melvina roubou um beijo seu enquanto os dois assistiam a um filme. E, naquele dia, Snape tomou coragem e começou a agir do mesmo modo, até que estavam completamente acostumados com tais gestos.

- Bom dia, - Melvina sorriu – está sentindo o cheiro? Fiz biscoitos de chocolate.

Snape sentou à mesa, Melvina alcançou um prato cheio de biscoitos pra ele e ocupou a cadeira a sua frente.

- Eu acho que acordei por causa desse cheiro, parece ótimo. – Snape respondeu e então mordeu um biscoito.

- Que bom que você gostou. – Melvina respondeu segurando uma xícara de café cos as duas mãos e soprando para o líquido esfriar.

- É, estão melhores que da última vez. – Snape sorriu, Melvina sabia do que ele estava falando.

- Eu só deixei queimar um pouco da última vez, porque estava te ajudando com as poções e os esqueci, a culpa é toda sua. – ela respondeu sorrindo.

- Eu diria que queimou muito mais que 'um pouco'.

- Você comeu do mesmo jeito. Não vai para Hogwarts hoje?

- Já deveria estar lá, mas não me importo. – Snape respondeu aéreo, perdendo-se em seus pensamentos. A cozinha estava bem iluminada pela janela aberta; o sol fraco de inverno e uma brisa gelada entravam por ela, iluminando e balançando os cabelos mal ajeitados em um coque frouxo da mulher a sua frente, a qual ele não parava de olhar. Não era a primeira vez que Snape sentia aquilo, ele não sabia explicar o que era, só que era um sentimento bom. Se era o cheiro de café e comida preparados na hora ou ter com quem conversar logo no inicio do dia, ele não sabia, talvez esses e outros fatores juntos era o que fazia Snape se sentir, finalmente, em casa. Melvina olhava para ele entre um gole de café e outro, sem nada para dizer, os dois em silêncio apreciando o café da manhã.

- Um galeão pelos seus pensamentos, Severus! – Ela falou de repente, tirando-o de sua distração.

- Eu estava pensando em como queria ficar aqui e não ir para Hogwarts hoje. – Ele demorou um pouco para responder, mas foi sincero.

- Então fique. – ela sorriu para ele.

- Umbridge vai me perseguir mais ainda se eu não aparecer por lá. Ela já está interessada demais no meu passado. Não quero dar motivos para ela desconfiar.

- Essa mulher está deixando todos vocês nervosos não é? Dá de perceber o ódio quando você fala dela.

- Ela é uma louca, pela primeira vez sinto que não sou o único alvo do ódio dos alunos.

- Não deixe que ela aborreça você, Severus. Faça ela ter medo do misterioso mestre de poções. – Melvina falou a última frase num sussurro, imitando uma voz macabra, e levantou da cadeira sorrindo, indo até a janela onde uma coruja-entregadora trazia o Profeta Diário.

Snape reclamava de Umbridge e dos feitos dela na escola, mas Melvina já não prestava mais atenção, a manchete da capa do jornal a distraíra.

- Severus, o que você fez ontem tem a ver com isso? – Ela perguntou com calma, mostrando o jornal a ele.

Ele ficou mais pálido que o normal ao olhar a manchete: "Fuga em massa de Askaban" Com aqueles minutos de paz que estava tendo, Snape até tinha esquecido um pouco o que aconteceu na noite anterior.

- Sim, - Snape falou devagar – eu ajudei.

Melvina sentou novamente na cadeira que havia ocupado antes e começou a ler a reportagem. Quando terminou, olhou para Snape que a observava com uma expressão séria.

- Eu estou me sentindo muito culpado; responsável pelo que pode acontecer, com o que eles podem fazer soltos por aí...eles são pessoas horríveis, sem escrúpulos. – Snape disse com o olhar fixo nas fotos dos fugitivos.

- Aqui diz que provavelmente foi com a ajuda do "notório assassino" Sirius Black. Realmente, o Ministério continua negando a volta dele. – Melvina fez uma cara feia, lembrando-se do ocorrido na Mansão Malfoy.

- humpf, Black... ele só teve a sorte de sair de lá por causa da forma animago dele.

- Como conseguiram? – Melvina questionou. - Azkaban é tão segura.

- Magia Negra. – Snape respondeu seco, querendo fugir do assunto. Melvina percebeu e dobrou o jornal, colocando-o longe deles.

- Vou me arrumar para ir a Hogwarts. Hoje é a visita à Hogsmead, é bom que eu chegue logo lá. – Snape disse se levantando e saindo da cozinha.

Poucos minutos haviam se passado e Snape já estava de volta, vestindo suas habituais vestes pretas. Aquelas vestes eram como uma armadura para ele, com elas ele se diferenciava tanto do Snape de pijamas que estava ali minutos antes; as vestes davam para ele um ar amedrontador e prepotente.

- Obrigado pelo café, - Snape colocou uma mão no ombro de Melvina, que ainda estava sentada à mesa, tomada pela preguiça. Ele já estava quase na porta, mas se virou e perguntou. - você já ouviu a música "A House is not a home"?

- Hum, - Melvina pensou um pouco. – Sim, lembro vagamente da letra. Por que?

- Eu nunca tinha percebido a diferença de um lar e de uma casa, mas agora eu vejo. Você transformou essa casa em um lar, acredite. – Snape pegou mais um biscoito.

- Incrível o poder que biscoitos de chocolate têm nas pessoas. – Melvina sorriu.

- Vejo você à noite. – Snape sorriu de volta e saiu.

Melvina ficou pensando nas palavras dele. Ela não tinha parado para pensar no assunto, mas, sem dúvidas, ali também era um lar para ela. Uma frase veio a sua mente e a fez refletir mais um pouco: Lar é onde o coração está. A cada dia que passava, ficava mais difícil para ela negar que o que sentia por Snape era amor. Àquele ponto, se ela dissesse "Eu te amo", seria a mais pura verdade. Mas Melvina não faria isso. Ela sentia que ele agia de um modo especial com ela, contudo ela também sabia que as demonstrações de afeto de Snape e o modo indireto dele dizer que se importa eram o máximo que ele podia dar a ela. Porque ela sabia que o verdadeiro "Eu te amo" dele era guardado a outra pessoa: Lily Evans.

* * *

Snape foi ver Dumbledore quando chegou a Hogwarts. Entrando em seu escritório, viu o diretor olhando pela grande janela, com seus óculos de meia lua quase caindo do seu nariz.

- Eu pensei em cancelar a visita à Hogsmead, mas acabei mudando de ideia. – Dumbledore falou, sem olhar Snape. – Vejo que alguns alunos pensaram como eu pensei inicialmente,- ele apontou para a janela – menos da metade está indo à visita.

Snape se aproximou e observou os alunos cruzando os portões da escola.

- Eles têm boas razões para ter medo. – Snape ainda olhava para os alunos, pensativo.

- Voldemort ainda está agindo discretamente, não acredito que eles vão causar uma cena agora. A fuga em si já chamou muita atenção. – Dumbledore falou, sentando-se em uma poltrona e indicando para Snape fazer o mesmo.

- O lado bom disso tudo é que, ajudando na fuga, pude melhorar minha imagem com o Lorde das Trevas. Ontem ele me intimou a levar Melvina até ele...

Snape relatou toda a história a Dumbledore; estavam discutindo quais seriam os próximos passos de Snape ao lado de Voldemort, quando ouviram batidas na porta.

- Entre! – Dumbledore falou com calma.

Dolores Umbridge entrou, dando risinhos enjoados.

- Bom dia, diretor. Eu vim justamente perguntar sobre o paradeiro do professor Snape, é uma surpresa encontrá-lo aqui. – Ela se voltou para Snape.

- Ah sim, Severus e eu estamos aqui conversando um pouco. – Dumbledore respondeu, despreocupado, abrindo uma caixinha de balas.

- O que deseja comigo, professora Umbridge? – Snape falou com desprezo.

- Não vejo o senhor desde a tarde de ontem. – Umbridge falava sorrindo – Espero que a sua ausência não tenha ligação com o que aconteceu em Azkaban. Afinal, uma vez um Co...

- Não ouse. – Snape a interrompeu. – Eu não tenho nada com aquelas pessoas.

- Professora Umbridge, essa é uma séria acusação. – Dumbledore a reprimiu – Severus estava comigo ontem à noite, chegou a Hogwarts depois do jantar. – ele mentiu.

- Mas então, o que queria comigo? – Snape perguntou novamente.

- Alguns Sonserinos me procuraram hoje cedo, porque não achavam você professor. Eles queriam licença para ir para casa nesse fim de semana.

- Onde eles estão? – Snape perguntou.

- Nas masmorras, na sala de poções.

Snape não disse nada e saiu, com sua capa esvoaçando enquanto descia as escadas da gárgula.

Depois de dar as autorizações aos alunos, que eram todos filhos de comensais da morte, e despachá-los via Pó de Flu. Snape entrou na lareira e pronunciou seu destino. "Largo Grimmauld, número 12".

Logo em seguida ele apareceu na lareira da biblioteca do casarão. Não havia ninguém na sala, de modo que ele não precisou anunciar sua presença, já que os papéis que Dumbledore pediu que ele buscasse estavam ali, guardados em algum lugar pela Sra. Weasley.

Snape revirou algumas gavetas na sua procura e, para sua surpresa, encontrou algumas correspondências antigas. Entre elas uma chamou sua atenção. No envelope amarelado lia-se: De Lílian Potter para Sirius Black.

Snape fitou aquele nome por alguns instantes, já não segurava a carta com a mesma firmeza; suas mãos tremiam.

Lágrimas caíam até a ponta de seu nariz de gancho quando ele começou a ler a velha carta de Lílian. A segunda página tinha apenas algumas palavras:

_tinha sido amigo de Gellert Grindelwald. Eu, particularmente, acho que ela não está_

_muito bem da cabeça!_

_Muito amor,_

_Lílian_

Snape ficou olhando para a última frase da carta "Muito amor". O amor que ele sempre desejara, mas nunca pôde receber dela. Junto com a carta havia uma fotografia. Ao olhar para a felicidade estampada no rosto da mulher ruiva, Snape chorava cada vez mais, soluçando. Então, ele cortou a fotografia que segurava em duas, e guardou consigo a parte em que Lílian dava risadas, jogando a parte que mostrava James e Harry no chão.

Esquecendo-se da papelada que viera buscar, Snape sentou em uma poltrona e deixou as lembranças de Lily invadirem sua mente. A maioria delas era de angústia para Snape, angústia de amar e não ser amado. De querer algo e não poder fazer nada além de imaginar como seria tal coisa. Mas uma coisa Snape havia constatado já na sua adolescência: mesmo só sofrendo com esse amor, ele não deixou de amá-la . Principalmente depois da sua morte, além do amor não alcançado, a culpa se somou aos seus sentimentos e ele jurou dedicar sua vida para vingar Lily, proteger o filho dela e, também, tentar amenizar sua culpa por ter contado a profecia ao Lorde.

Entretanto, em um ano, a situação de Snape mudara bastante, fato que o deixava muito confuso. Ele nunca achou que conseguiria amar novamente, uma parte de si realmente amava Melvina, e a outra parte afastava esse sentimento porque sentia que estava traindo Lily, e que merecia sofrer a sua vida inteira pelo o que ele causou a ela; não merecia Melvina e a felicidade que ela trazia para a vida dele, não merecia amar e ser amado.

A verdade é que aquilo que ele achou que nunca ia acontecer acabou acontecendo. Snape encontrou o amor pela segunda vez. Sentia necessidade de estar com ela, de protegê-la, de fazê-la feliz. Pensando melhor, Snape tirou do bolso a foto que havia guardado, juntou a outra parte no chão, colocou as duas de volta na gaveta e saiu.

* * *

Na segunda-feira, a fuga de Azkaban já havia sido esquecida para a maioria dos alunos. A manhã de aulas foi tranquila e o salão principal começava a se encher para o almoço quando várias corujas começaram a entrar trazendo jornais. Snape e muitos outros levantaram os olhos dos seus pratos, com curiosidade. O Profeta Diário, assim como em todos os outros dias, já havia sido entregue mais cedo, no café da manhã.

Quando uma cópia caiu sobre a mesa dos professores, perto de Snape, ele puxou para si e percebeu que era uma edição extra. Desenrolou o papel e leu:

"Assassinato no Ministério".

* * *

N/A: Olá, queridos leitores! Aqui está mais um capítulo, espero que gostem. Estou com um pouco de dificuldade em por no papel o sentimento dos personagens, não sei se estou fazendo isso certo. Então, resumindo de um jeito prático: os dois descobriram que se amam, mas Melvina sabe que Snape ainda pensa em Lily. E Snape está confuso com o sentimento novo; ainda se sente preso a Evans.

Obrigada Serena, TinaGranger1, Ana Scully Rickman, Viola Psique Black, Dama Layla e Guests pelos reviews. Fico muito feliz mesmo com os comentários de vocês!

Até o próximo capítulo, beijinhos!


	19. Assassinato no Ministério

Snape congelou ao ler a notícia:

Na manhã de hoje, cinco de dezembro, um assassinato foi cometido dentro do Ministério da Magia. Sabe-se, até agora, que a vítima foi uma mulher, de idade entre vinte e trinta anos, que era funcionária do Ministério. O corpo foi encontrado próximo a entrada do departamento de Poções, o qual se encontra fechado devido à investigação. Um homem testemunhou o ataque e contou que duelou com três pessoas, mas conseguiu fugir ileso. Até agora a identidade da vítima continua em sigilo.

Embaixo da pequena nota, encontrava-se uma foto da fachada do Ministério. "vítima" "mulher" "departamento de Poções"...os fragmentos da notícia começavam a se ligar e o único pensamento de Snape naquele momento era Melvina. Ele precisava saber que ela estava segura, mas as possibilidades deixavam Snape cada vez mais nervoso e inquieto. Ele deixou seu almoço intocado, pegou o jornal na mão, com força, amassando- o um pouco e saiu a procura de Dumbledore. Encontrou o diretor logo que saiu do salão principal, parecia que Dumbledore ainda não havia lido aquela edição extra do Profeta Diário, pois estava com a mesma feição calma de sempre; enquanto Snape, já não conseguia mais esconder sua preocupação. - Vejo que você já leu a notícia, Severus? – ele perguntou quando Snape se aproximou, segurando o jornal.

- Você acha que os Comensais estão envolvidos nisso? – Snape falou depois de se certificar que não havia ninguém por perto?  
- É provável. Se for, eles estão agindo mais rápido do que previmos. Mas você deveria saber disso e não eu, não estou certo? – Dumbledore sorriu.  
- Acontece que eu não sei de nenhum plano deles, estou por fora desde a noite em Azkaban. - Snape respondeu seco, irritado com a calma excessiva de Dumbledore.  
- Vá! – foi tudo o que o diretor disse.  
- O que? – Snape ficou confuso.  
- Vá procurar Melvina, Severus. – qualquer um que não fosse tão observador como Dumbledore perceberia o que estava angustiando o professor.  
Snape só concordou com a cabeça e saiu rumo aos portões de Hogwarts para aparatar.  
Ele percorreu aquele caminho na metade do tempo que normalmente levava, sua mente não parava de pensar que poderia ter acontecido algo com Melvina. Assim que cruzou os portões, aparatou no hall de entrada do ministério.  
O local, que já era bastante movimentado, estava um caos. Pessoas andavam de um lado para o outro, Snape pôde reconhecer pessoas a serviço de jornais, tentando recolher informações; pessoas da equipe de investigação...  
Os elevadores do ministério estavam todos interditados, e todos os trabalhadores dos outros departamentos, devidamente identificados, estavam usando o único acesso pelas escadas.  
Snape se dirigiu, com dificuldade devido ao tumulto, até dois guardas que estavam tomando conta daquele acesso.  
- Com licença. – se aproximou de um deles, o sujeito tinha sua varinha firme nas mãos, pronto para qualquer imprevisto.  
- Sim? – O guarda respondeu sem deixar de prestar atenção ao que estava acontecendo ao seu redor.  
- Eu soube do que aconteceu hoje aqui. – Snape começou a contar. – Minha esposa trabalha no departamento de Poções e eu gostaria de falar com ela.  
- O departamento de Poções está interditado. – O outro respondeu.  
- Então onde eu posso encontrá-la? – Snape perguntou.  
O guarda tirou um papel do bolso e perguntou de volta:  
- Qual o seu nome? E quem é sua esposa?  
- Eu sou Severus Snape e ela é Melvina Cavendish Snape.  
O guarda olhou por alguns segundos para o papel que havia tirado do bolso.  
- Melvina?  
- Isso. – Snape já estava sem paciência.  
- Certo, você está autorizado a entrar. – O guarda falou abrindo as correntes que estavam barrando a entrada da escada. – O departamento de Poções é no terceiro andar, você vai ter que se identificar novamente quando chegar lá.  
- Obrigado. – Snape falou ao passar pelo homem e começar a subir as escadas de dois em dois degraus, com pressa.  
Ele estava ofegante quando chegou à porta de vidro que dava para o seu destino;  
Peter Dill veio cumprimentá-lo.  
- Senhor Snape – Ele falou entendendo a mão, que estava enfaixada. Quando Snape olhou-o melhor, percebeu que o rosto do rapaz tinha alguns arranhões também.  
- Diga-me que ela está bem. – Snape falou sem pensar, demonstrando sua preocupação.  
- Melvina está bem, Snape. Ela está sendo interrogada. – Peter o confortou enquanto o guiava para um sala adjacente, para poupá-los da visão da recepção do departamento.

Havia cacos de vidro por todos os lados, papéis espalhados... sinais de luta; E bem no centro, rodeada por uma faixa amarela de isolamento e sendo analisada pelos Aurores, estava a cena do crime. Sangue cobria aquela parte do chão e eles recolhiam materiais para análises.  
Ao chegarem num corredor vazio, Peter parou.  
- Um Auror está questionando Melvina na sala dela. Espere aqui, quando ele sair, você pode falar com ela.- Peter falou e sorriu fracamente para Snape. Ele era um rapaz sorridente, sempre de bem com a vida; mas, naquele dia, ele parecia estar desligado do mundo.  
- Sim, obrigado. – Snape agradeceu e observou o rapaz sair.  
Os minutos que ele passou esperando naquele corredor vazio pareceram uma eternidade. Ele não descansaria enquanto não a visse e se certificasse, com seus próprios olhos, de que ela estava bem.  
Quando ele ouviu um barulho vindo da porta, virou-se para ver um Auror de meia-idade, o qual ele não se recordava o nome, sair da sala. Passando por ele, cumprimentou Snape, e voltou para a cena do crime, para interrogar Peter novamente.  
Snape caminhou devagar, com passos silenciosos para onde o homem acabara de sair. A porta estava aberta, ele observou o interior da sala, Melvina estava chorando, com as duas mãos no rosto, os cotovelos apoiados na mesa a sua frente.  
Snape anunciou sua presença dando duas batidinhas no batente da porta que fizeram ela tirar as mãos do rosto para ver o que mais precisavam dela.  
- Severus? – ela ficou surpresa com a presença dele, começou a se levantar da cadeira. Snape se adiantou e caminhou ao encontro dela. Sem dizer nada, ele a envolveu em um abraço apertado. Melvina não entendeu o porquê de ele estar ali, mas sentiu que aquilo era o que ela mais precisava naquele momento difícil, sentiu-se segura nos braços dele.  
- O Profeta publicou uma nota com o acontecimento. – Snape começou a falar, ainda segurando Melvina no abraço, sua voz abafada contra o pescoço dela. – Eu pensei que pudesse ser você. Falava de um assassinato no departamento de poções.  
Melvina soluçou.  
- Eu fiquei muito preocupado, desesperado, na verdade. – Snape se soltou do abraço para olhá-la, segurando-a pela cintura. O rosto delicado estava vermelho e marcado pelas lágrimas.  
- Felizmente eu não vi nada do que aconteceu. – Melvina suspirou, sentando-se em uma das duas cadeiras à frente da sua mesa e apontando para Snape sentar do seu lado. Ela virou um pouco para o lado dele e esticou a mão para segurar a dele, que repousava no braço da cadeira.

- Ela era minha amiga, estudamos juntas. – Melvina tentava, sem muito sucesso, conter as lágrimas.  
- Eu sinto muito. – Era tudo o que Snape conseguia dizer. Seu polegar acariciava a mão dela enquanto ela se acalmava. – Mas o que realmente aconteceu aqui, Melvina?  
- Eu não vi nada, como já disse. Eu estava catalogando algumas poções e só ouvi muito barulho, sai pra ver o que era, e já encontrei Peter machucado e... e o corpo da Anna. – Melvina teve que lutar contra as lágrimas novamente, ao lembrar da cena.  
- Tudo bem se você não quiser falar, você acabou de ser interrogada. – Snape disse paciente, percebendo o quanto estava sendo difícil para Melvina.  
- Não, não...Estou bem, obrigada. – Ela respirou fundo. Pegou sua varinha sobre a mesa com a mão livre e apontou para a porta que se fechou suavemente – Severus, o ministério não quer que isso vire notícia, o próprio ministro já veio aqui pedir pra que nós fiquemos em silêncio, mas a verdade é que eram três Comensais.  
- Logo que soube, eu pensei que pudesse ser algo relacionado ao Lorde das Trevas. – Snape falou pensativo. – Quais Comensais?  
- Peter reconheceu Belatriz e Rodolphus Lestrange, por causa da matéria de jornal sobre a fuga, mas o terceiro ele não soube dizer quem era. Você acha que eles estavam procurando alguém?  
- Como assim? – Snape perguntou.  
- Por que eles entraram dessa forma violenta aqui e fizeram o que fizeram? Qual o motivo deles? O que eles fariam se não fossem barrados por Peter?  
- Eu não sei, não faço ideia, na verdade. Mas acho que o Lorde das Trevas não estava a par desse ataque, um escândalo desses vai contra o que ele planeja, ele quer agir discretamente. Quanto menos gente souber que ele está de volta, melhor; dessa forma ele pegará a maioria das pessoas de surpresa, indefesos e despreparados.  
- Mas e se eles estivessem atrás de mim? – Melvina perguntou receosa.  
- Não! – Snape falou com convicção. – Não pense nisso, Melvina.  
- Mas depois de tudo o que ele falou naquela noite...  
- Acredite em mim, Melvina, se ele quisesse que algo acontecesse com você, você não teria nem tido a chance de sair da Mansão Malfoy. – Snape ficou abalado com a pergunta dela. Ela ficara com medo, e com razão; medo da situação e também medo pela própria segurança. Snape, porém, sabia que, infelizmente, aquilo que acabara de acontecer no Ministério era apenas o começo do caos que seria o mundo bruxo nas mãos de Voldemort.  
Os dois ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, cada um perdido em seus pensamentos.  
- Então foi Peter quem duelou com eles? Eu notei que ele está machucado. – Snape retomou a conversa, lembrando-se do rapaz.  
- Sim, foi. Mas não só ele. Peter disse que ouviu gritos e foi ver o que era, quando chegou lá, Anna já estava morta e Alice, a recepcionista do departamento estava tentando barra-los, mas acabou sendo torturada por eles. – Melvina franziu a testa numa expressão de dor. – Então Peter tirou a atenção deles de Alice, para que ela conseguisse acionar um botão que há embaixo da mesa, que chama os Aurores. Quando a sirene tocou, eles simplesmente desapareceram, como fumaça.  
- Eu realmente sinto muito pela Anna. – Snape falou novamente, quando percebeu que os olhos de Melvina estavam cheios de lágrimas novamente.  
Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça.  
- Eles devem ter se disfarçado para entrar aqui. Eu estou me sentindo horrível por saber que eu ajudei a tirar esses assassinos de Azkaban, de onde eles deveriam ficar até seus últimos dias. Snape pensou alto.  
Melvina ia falar, mas foram interrompidos por Peter que batia na porta.  
- Melvina, querem que nós tranquemos o departamento. Vai ficar nas mãos dos Aurores hoje e amanhã, sem atividades.  
- Claro, eu vou te ajudar.  
Peter se retirou e Melvina se dirigiu à Snape.  
- Obrigada por vir. Ficar sozinha agora não teria sido fácil.  
Snape abraçou-a novamente.  
- Vá para casa depois e descanse. Se precisar de algo, eu estarei em Hogwarts, é só me chamar.  
Ela só concordou com a cabeça e guiou Snape até a saída. Quando passaram pela recepção, o corpo da garota já não estava lá, mas no chão, outra imagem amedrontava aqueles que ali estavam, porém Melvina já estava habituada a ela: um feitiço com o desenho da marça negra se mexendo estava impregnado no local.

N/A: Olá queridos leitores! Espero que esteja tudo bem com vocês! Aqui está mais um capítulo...é pequeninho e sem muitas novas. Vocês mereciam um capítulo beem maior se analisarmos o tempo que demorei pra atualizar haha Mas espero que me entendam, a faculdade está se mostrando um obstáculo às minhas fics, estou completamente sem tempo e muitas vezes tenho que deixar de escrever um novo capitulo pra me dedicar a relatórios... como já dizia o Snape: "Life isn't fair" haha Bom, mas tenho essa minha fic já toda pronta na minha cabeça, é só "por no papel mesmo", espero que vocês não me abandonem nesses tempos dificeis de meio/fim de semestre.

Agradecendo aos reviews encorajadores de Sweet Petit, Leyla Poth, TinaGranger, Liah, Guest e Cheyenne(Querida, não sei se precursor, mas pensei no Edward sim quando escrevi aquilo haha xD). São os comentários de vocês que me incentivam a continuar e tentar sempre ser melhor a cada capítulo. Muito obrigada, continuem comentando :D


	20. Surpresas de Natal

Snape estava sentado em uma poltrona da sala de estar dos Malfoy, fingindo prestar atenção ao relato de um duelo que Mulciber contava a ele e a um jovem que parecia interessado. Como de costume, depois da volta de Voldemort, a mansão da família estava sempre recebendo comensais, e aquela noite não era diferente. Snape não havia sido chamado pelo Lorde das Trevas, como alguns que ali estavam, mas, sendo considerado amigo de Lucius, era bem-vindo a qualquer hora. Porém, nem todos na família se sentiam assim sobre ele.

- Ora, ora, quem vejo por aqui. – Uma voz conhecida falou as suas costas.

- Porque a surpresa? – Snape perguntou, sem se virar.

- Pensei que você preferisse ficar brincando de professor junto daquele velho a se juntar a nós novamente. Eu não confio em você Snape, como você bem sabe.

- Eu não esperava um agradecimento, Belatriz, mas você poderia ser uma melhor anfitriã para mim, já que, graças aos meus planos e aos do Lorde das Trevas, você está livre novamente.

- Aos seus planos e aos do Lorde? – ela falou em um tom de indignação, pondo-se na frente dele. – Talvez eu nem precisasse ter passado todos esses anos naquele lugar se você não tivesse contado aquela profecia e colocado aquele garoto imundo no caminho do Lorde.

- Vejo que Azkaban não fez bem a sua, já afetada, sanidade, Belatriz. Como eu poderia saber o que a profecia faria? – Snape falou com indiferença, o que a irritava ainda mais.

- Sempre brilhante, não é, Snape? O Lorde das Trevas nos tiraria de lá, sem a ajuda de ninguém, muito menos da sua. Isso não foi nenhum mérito seu. 'Meus planos e os do Lorde' – ela imitou Snape, enraivecida. – Seria apenas uma questão de tempo. Assim como também será só uma questão de tempo para ele perceber quem são seus mais fieis seguidores.

- Não competirei com você, Belatriz. Você pode ficar com esse título, fiel seguidora. Basta a mim, ser um dos seguidores mais eficientes, que obedece ao Lorde acima de tudo. O que você já demonstrou, em menos de uma semana de liberdade, que não consegue fazer.

- Isso é mentira, Snape! – ela levantou a voz, quase gritando.

- Então ele estava ciente da sua pequena aventura no Ministério? – Snape deu um sorriso sarcástico, já estava sabendo que ela havia sido castigada por ter agido por conta própria. Mas ainda não sabia quais eram as intenções dela com aquele ato.

- Isso foi uma exceção. – ela bufou. – Ah, mas é claro, creio que agora o que acontece no Ministério interessa muito a você, não?

- Não tenho por que me interessar. – Snape não se deixou intimidar pela ousadia de Belatriz.

- Oh, eu pensei que agora você está casado com uma adorável garotinha, você ficaria mais sensível, Snape! – Belatriz provocou, com uma voz infantil.

- O que você sabe sobre ela? – Snape perguntou entredentes.

- Nada além do que Narcisa me disse. Que par perfeito hein, Snape? Dois traidores. Ainda não engoli aquela história de amizade com minha indesejável sobrinha. Mais uma vez, acho que o Lorde está cometendo um equivoco.

- Belatriz,- Snape falava com a voz baixa e um tom ameaçador – se a sua visitinha ao Ministério era intencionada a machucá-la, nós teremos sérios problemas.

- Olha só, ele se importa com alguém! – Belatriz caçoou. – Bom, Snape, não é minha obrigação dar satisfação do que eu faço para você. Mas meu alvo não era sua queridinha. Apesar de que, se ela tivesse se colocado no meu caminho, eu não hesitaria em ter uma conversinha pouco amigável com ela, muito pelo contrário, eu iria adorar.. – Snape sentiu o sangue ferver só de pensar em Melvina perto de Belatriz. - Infelizmente, consegui o que eu queria, apesar dos imprevistos.

- Ela está do nosso lado, Belatriz. Você a machuca, e eu mato você, sem pensar duas vezes. E se o seu plano era chamar atenção, ele foi bem sucedido. – Snape a reprimiu.

- Cassel, Snape! – Belatriz aumentou o tom de voz novamente, seus olhos demonstrando ódio. – Harold e Marisa Cassel! Que vingança seria melhor para os Aurores que capturaram a mim e a Rodolphus, do que ver sua linda filha pagando por isso?

Snape se deu conta de quem eram os pais da garota, e aquele sentimento ruim que sempre o acompanhava como espião tomou conta dele. Ele odiava ter de conviver com essas pessoas abomináveis e ter de concordar com a mulher a sua frente que destruir uma família, assassinando a única filha do casal, foi uma vingança e tanto. Felizmente, antes que ele precisasse responder a Belatriz, Lucius veio ao encontro dele, e assim que ouvisse um pouco da sua conversa entediante, poderia se retirar.

* * *

- É melhor eu manter minha mente ocupada. – Melvina falou sem tirar os olhos das provas que corrigia, ao perceber a presença de Snape na sala.

- É claro. Como dizem: mente vazia, oficina do diabo. – ele se aproximou e sentou ao lado dela no sofá, jogou a cabeça para trás e respirou profundamente antes de fechar os olhos cansados. Melvina permaneceu calada, só o que se ouvia eram os ruídos da pena dela, escrevendo com firmeza no pergaminho.

- É quase meia-noite, você deveria descansar. – Snape falou depois de algum tempo. – Ou começará a dar notas injustas aos seus alunos.

Melvina não respondeu, mas colocou o material sobre a mesinha de centro da sala, e voltou a sentar do lado dele.

- Onde você estava?

- Acho que você já sabe a resposta, Melvina. – Snape finalmente levantou a cabeça e abriu os olhos para encará-la. Ele se questionou, por um momento, se seus próprios olhos eram capazes de carregar tanta emoção como os de Melvina. Às vezes ele gostaria que eles não fossem assim, então não poderia perceber a dor que eles carregavam naquele momento.

- E então?

- Receio que os Aurores já tenham chegado à conclusão do que aconteceu, sendo que eles foram informados que um dos invasores era Belatriz Lestrange.

- O que você quer dizer? – ela perguntou, a voz cansada.

- Eu falei com Belatriz essa noite. – ele hesitou, não sabia como deveria falar uma coisa dessas. - Você não deve saber que os pais de Anna são os aurores que capturaram Belatriz e o marido dela, e os puseram em Azkaban.

- Oh Merlin! – Não precisou que ele terminasse para Melvina perceber, ela ficou chocada. – Ela fez isso por...por vingança?

- Exatamente. – Snape suspirou. Não falaria que Belatriz a mencionou na conversa, pois faria de tudo para mantê-la longe da outra mulher. – Vem, vamos descansar. – Snape se levantou e ofereceu a mão a ela. – Você tem um dia cheio amanhã.

* * *

Os dias passaram devagar no Ministério. A rotina de todos foi modificada depois do que aconteceu com a colega. Todos os dias, Melvina entrava no departamento e não conseguia evitar que as imagens da recepção destruída, do corpo e do funeral de Anna tomassem a sua mente. Conforme os dias foram passando, novas coisas acontecendo, como o ataque ao Sr. Weasley no departamento de mistérios, as lembranças traumáticas começaram a deixar sua mente. Quando Melvina se deu conta, já era sexta-feira, véspera de Natal.

Ela terminou seu expediente mais cedo naquele dia. Sentou-se atrás de sua mesa, e tirou dois pacotes da gaveta. Em meio a todo o transtorno de dezembro, pensar em algo para dar de presente a Snape foi uma das coisas que a manteve distraída.

Colocou-os sobre a mesa, do lado de um bilhete de Snape que ela havia recebido mais cedo. Ela pegou e o leu novamente.

_Espero que seu dia de trabalho esteja sendo tão bom quanto o meu dia de folga. Comecei a arrumar um armário que pouco uso da sala de poções e, numa pilha de ensaios antigos, estava um seu. Guardei para você ver. _

_Encontro você às cinco horas na entrada do Ministério e então poderemos decidir o que fazer nessa noite de Natal._

_S.S._

Melvina consultou o relógio, faltavam alguns minutos para as cinco. Ela guardou os dois pacotes na sua bolsa, e depois de fechar o departamento, foi encontrar-se com ele.

- Oi – Melvina chegou pelas costas dele, enlaçando seu braço com o dele. Assustando-o um pouco.

- Olá, Melvina.- Snape esboçou um sorriso. – E então, quais são os seus planos?

- Não tive tempo para planejar nada, Severus, me desculpa. O que você costuma fazer no Natal?

- Ficar em casa. Mas é claro que você não vai querer isso então deixo a escolha em suas mãos.

- Sabe, eu estou um pouco cansada, ficar em casa não seria uma má ideia. – Melvina respondeu.

- Tem certeza? – Snape ficou animado, de certa forma, com a escolha dela; não estava com vontade de sair.

- Acho que sim. – Melvina sorriu. – Nós podemos passar em algum lugar e comprar comida e alguns doces para a nossa ceia. O que você acha?

- Me parece uma boa ideia. Aonde você quer ir? Hogsmead?

- Na verdade eu tinha pensado em outro lugar. Eu conheço uma confeitaria trouxa maravilhosa. – Melvina disse sorrindo. – É no centro de Londres.

- Vamos para lá então. – Snape concordou. – Mas antes, coloque isso. – Ele disse tirando o cachecol cinza das mãos dela e ajeitando-o no seu pescoço. – Ou você vai sofrer com o frio lá fora, parece que há dementadores soltos pelo ar.

- Obrigada – Melvina murmurou , terminando de ajeitar o cachecol, colocando as pontas dele para dentro do seu sobretudo azul marinho. - Pronto? – ela segurou a mão dele.

Snape apenas assentiu com a cabeça e sentiu-se ser puxado.

Aparataram em um lugar meio afastado do centro e foram caminhando até as ruas super movimentadas devido às compras de Natal de última hora.

- Você estava certo sobre o frio. – Melvina reclamou, andando de mãos dadas com Snape em direção ao centro. Seu rosto estava corado pelo toque do vento gelado.

Snape soltou a mão dela e passou seu braço pelo ombro de Melvina, trazendo-a mais perto de si e fazendo com que ela o abraçasse pela cintura e sua capa barrasse um pouco o frio que os atingiam pelas costas. Snape não se sentia bem sendo visto em situações dessas, mesmo que fosse apenas um abraço, mas apesar da multidão no local, a probabilidade de haver algum aluno seu ali era mínima, então ele não se importou em aconchegar Melvina em seus braços.

- Como foi com seus amigos ontem? – Snape perguntou com a voz mais alta para ser ouvido com todo o barulho de canções natalinas, de carros e conversas.

- Foi bem divertido. Nós fomos mais adiantados e já trocamos os presentes. Fizemos um amigo secreto, como todo ano.

- Quem você pegou?

- Kristen, finalmente. Nos outros dois últimos anos eu peguei o Pedro.- E isso não é bom? Ele é seu melhor amigo, afinal.

- Sim, mas mesmo conhecendo ele como ninguém, é muito melhor escolher algo para uma garota.

- Faz sentido. – Snape pareceu ponderar antes de questioná-la: - Como vocês se tornaram tão amigos?

Era ciúme que Melvina estava vendo Snape esconder, ou apenas curiosidade?

- Nós nos conhecemos desde bebês. Meus pais eram muito amigos dos pais dele, éramos praticamente vizinhos e nos criamos juntos. Ele é como um irmão para mim. Agora é como se ele fosse a única família que me resta. – Ela disse olhando para uma vitrine e diminuindo o passo até parar.

- Você pode me considerar sua família agora se você quiser, eu já considero você a minha. – Snape falou tirando os olhos da vitrine enfeitada para olhar para Melvina. Ele não soube dizer se o brilho que viu nos olhos dela era devido ao reflexo das iluminações ou se os olhos dela estavam marejados de lágrimas.

- Obrigada. Afinal, família é quem divide o Natal conosco, não é?- Ela falou sorrindo.

- Quem disse isso?

- Eu estou dizendo, Severus.

Eles ficaram algum tempo olhando aquela vitrine, de uma loja de brinquedos. A árvore enfeitada com bolas e luzes coloridas; os bonecos de Papai Noel se mexendo e carregando presentes; um trenó mecanizado que andava para frente e para trás,

- Os trouxas sabem fazer mágica do jeito deles. – Snape falou de repente, ele parecia hipnotizado com aquele clima de Natal.

- Sim, eles sabem. É lindo.

Caminharam mais um pouco, olhando e comentando sobre as lojas, até chegarem a seu destino.

- É aqui. – Melvina apontou para uma fachada branca, com janelas de vidro que deixava à mostra as delicias que se encontravam lá.

Depois de meia hora no estabelecimento, eles aparataram na cozinha de casa.

Snape depositou as compras na mesa.

- Eu vou tomar um banho e trocar de roupa, depois nós podemos arrumar tudo. – Melvina falou para ele.

- Eu posso arrumar. – Snape se ofereceu.

- Certo, então. Prometo não demorar.

Snape ficou parado na cozinha alguns minutos, decidindo o que fazer. Por fim, pegou algumas coisas nas gavetas e com um aceno de varinhas, levitou as compras até o andar de cima.

Melvina parou na frente das suas roupas, pensou por alguns instantes e então tirou um cabide com um vestido azul marinho de veludo, de mangas compridas e com decote em v. A peça, ao contrário da maioria das suas roupas, parava em meia coxa. Ela havia se pegado muitas vezes tendo o pensamento de se arrumar para Snape, e naquele momento foi o que a fez escolher aquele vestido. Ela estava em casa, poderia usar algo mais confortável, uma calça de moletom, talvez. Mas preferiu algo mais bonito para a noite especial. Calçou uma sapatilha dourada e quando estava terminando de fazer uma maquiagem leve, ouviu Snape entrar no quarto.

- Posso entrar? – Snape perguntou do quarto.

- Claro. - Melvina largou a escova de cabelo e deu olha última olhada no espelho do closet.

Snape se aproximou dela por trás, colocou uma mão em cada ombro dela, ambos de frente para o espelho. Sem os saltos habituais de Melvina, a diferença de altura entre eles se acentuava, os olhos dela ficavam no nível do pescoço dele.

- Está tudo pronto. Espero que você aprove.

- A menos que você tenha comido tudo sem me esperar, eu acho que vou aprovar.

Snape guiou Melvina até a sala e ela quase não acreditou no que viu.

A mesinha de centro estava um pouco maior do que o normal, coberta por uma toalha vermelha, com as bordas douradas; e sobre a mesa, bem arrumadas, estavam as comidas e os doces que eles haviam comprado, uma garrava de vinho e duas taças.

No chão, várias almofadas coloridas que Melvina desconhecia estavam jogadas, umas maiores que as outras. A única iluminação era feita por algumas velas que estavam flutuando ao redor da sala, e uma música suave tocava na televisão.

- Severus, está perfeito. – Melvina sorriu para ele, encostando a cabeça no seu ombro.

- Só acho que... – Melvina pensou alto, andando até a mesinha, alcançando uma nós e levando-a até a boca.

- Está faltando alguma coisa?

- Acho que nós precisamos e uma árvore de Natal, Severus.

Snape pegou sua varinha e conjurou um Pinheirinho de Natal, de cerca de um metro de altura, no canto da sala. A árvore estava sem enfeites nenhum. Melvina pegou sua varinha e conjurou uma bolinha vermelha, levitou-a, fazendo-a parar em um galho.

- Sua vez, Severus. – Ela olhou para ele sorrindo.

- O que?

- Sua vez de colocar algo na árvore. – Snape fez com que uma bolinha dourada aparecesse perto da de Melvina.

Em poucos Minutos a árvore estava cheia, com bolinhas coloridas, soldadinho de chumbo, Papai Noel. Para finalizar, Melvina colocou pontos de luz dourados em vários galhos, dando o efeito de um pisca-pisca trouxa.

- Agora acho que não falta nada. – Melvina falou olhando para a árvore, orgulhosa do trabalho deles.

- Eu acho que falta, - Melvina olhou para ele. – um visgo.

- Um visgo? – ela perguntou sorrindo.

- Se essa é a única forma de fazer minha esposa me dar um beijo hoje, sim, nós precisamos de um...

Snape não completou sua frase porque Melvina o calou com seus lábios.

- Claro que não é preciso de um visgo para isso acontecer. – ela disse olhando nos olhos dele, abraçando o pelo pescoço. – Você queria que eu tivesse te agarrado na saída do ministério, na frente de todo mundo?

- Certamente não.

- Eu sei que você não gosta de demonstrações públicas de afeto. – ela sorriu.

- É algo muito íntimo para ter uma plateia, mas para você eu faço algumas exceções.- Snape sorriu lembrando-se do aniversário de Melvina, foi uma das poucas vezes que ele se deixou levar na presença de outras pessoas.

- Eu tenho que pôr seu presente embaixo da árvore, já volto. – Melvina saiu quase correndo para o quarto.

E Snape também foi pegar o presente dela.

Quando Melvina voltou, já havia uma caixa vermelha, com um laço verde sob a árvore, ela escondeu um pouco os presentes com o corpo quando passou por ele, e os colocou lá também.

- Você sabe, os presentes só são abertos no dia 25. – Snape disse percebendo a curiosidade no olhar dela.

- Eu vou morrer de curiosidade se tiver que esperar até a meia noite. – Melvina fez uma cara de decepção.

- Você parece uma criança, sabia? – Snape caçoou dela. – Vem comer seus doces.

- Todo mundo volta a ser criança no Natal, Severus. – ela falou sentando-se ao lado dele no chão, sob as almofadas. Por um momento, nas lembranças de Snape vieram as imagens dos Natais da infância dele, seus pais intrigados e ele sozinho. Ser criança, no Natal, não significava coisas boas para ele.

Melvina cortou duas fatias de torta de nozes e passou uma para Snape.

- Ah, deixa eu te mostrar. – Snape deixou a torta de lado e tirou um pergaminho das vestes e passou para Melvina.

- Não acredito nisso, - Melvina riu olhando para a própria letra no pergaminho. – Eu me sinto ridícula lendo coisas que escrevi há muito tempo, mas vou guardar de recordação.

- Não, não vai. – Snape retrucou, tirando o pergaminho das mãos dela. – Eu vou guardar.

- Severus...

- É meu, eu sei que você vai jogar fora quando eu não estiver por perto.

- Ok, eu deixo você ficar com essa relíquia. – Melvina riu, ela realmente tinha a intenção de se desfazer do trabalho.

De repente Melvina começou a cantarolar baixinho e Snape percebeu que era a mesma música que tocava na televisão.

- Eu amo esse filme, é o meu preferido de Natal. – Melvina explicou quando Snape ficou encarando-a cantar. – O estranho mundo de Jack.

- Mas o que o ele tem a ver com o Natal?

- Assista e você verá.

Enquanto comiam os dois assistiram ao filme, Melvina cantarolando as músicas que sabia de cor.

- Tenho que admitir que tem uma abordagem interessante sobre o Natal. – Snape falou quando os créditos começaram a aparecer na tela.

- Pode dizer que você não gostou, Severus. Acho que um filme de animação não faz muito o seu gosto.

- De verdade Melvina, eu gostei. – Snape olhou sério para ela, que estava sentada ao seu lado, os dois no chão com as costas escoradas no sofá. – Eu gostei da maioria dos filmes que você me apresentou até hoje. Mas esse... – Snape parou de falar um pouco, escolhendo as palavras. – Eu posso dizer que me identifiquei com Jack. Eu nunca havia comemorado o Natal desse jeito, e é como se eu estivesse descobrindo isso agora.

- Quando você era criança...

- Não, nunca comemoramos. – Snape falou sem emoção na voz. – E em Hogwarts, bom, a escola fica sempre enfeitada, mas é diferente. Eu não fazia parte daquilo, acho que no fundo eu mesmo evitava o Natal por saber que esse dia nunca significou nada importante para mim.

- Bom, espero que isso mude de agora em diante.

- É incrível como você me faz falar, – Snape pensou alto.- sobre essas coisas.

- 'Faço'? Eu não estou com nenhuma varinha apontada para você agora, estou?

- Não tem Veritaserum aqui? – Ele olhou para sua taça de vinho.

- Não, para de falar agora e pega meu presente. – Melvina sorriu.

Snape virou os olhos para o tom autoritário dela, levantou se e pegou a caixa sob a árvore.

- Eu espero que você goste. Feliz natal!

Melvina abriu a caixa, e dentro havia um perfume e uma caixinha de veludo. Ela abriu o perfume primeiro e cheirou.

- É ótimo, eu adorei. – ela disse sem tirar o frasco de perto do nariz. – Eu não conheço esse, qual o nome? – ela perguntou, percebendo que o frasco transparente, com a tampa redonda como uma bola de cristal, não trazia nada escrito.

- Você escolhe.

- Como assim eu escolho? – ela ficou confusa.

- É seu, eu fiz essa fragrância para você.

- Você... Oh, Merlin, Severus. – Melvina botou o perfume de volta na caixa e abraçou Snape. – Eu já disse que você é o Mestre de poções mais brilhante desse mundo?

- Você está exagerando, Melvina.- Snape riu de verdade; Melvina gostava de ver ele rindo daquele jeito. – Mas fico muito feliz que tenha gostado.

- Você não pensou em nenhum nome enquanto fazia? – Melvina perguntou.

- Seus olhos. – Snape falou baixinho. Melvina logo percebeu que aquele era o nome que ele havia dado porque o líquido era azul claro.

- Obrigada, é perfeito. – Melvina sorriu pegando o outro presente, que obviamente era uma joia. Dentro da caixinha havia uma pulseira de prata, com alguns detalhes em esmeralda. – Você tem um ótimo gosto, Severus. Bem sonserino. – Melvina sorriu enquanto ele fechava a pulseira no seu pulso. Depois ela se levantou e pegou os dois pacotes que restavam. Ela segurou os dois na frente dele.

- Vou começar pelo maior. - antes mesmo de abrir ele já havia percebido o que era. – É um livro?

- Sim.

Snape abriu o pacote e ficou olhando para a capa.

- É mesmo o que eu estou achando que é?- Snape perguntou surpreso com o livro de poções na sua mão.- A primeira edição? – Melvina fez que sim com a cabeça. – Como... só existem uns vinte desses no mundo.

- E um desses vinte e cinco, pra ser exata, sempre esteve com a minha família. Mas esse exemplar é especial, ele tem anotações do autor.

Snape folheou e ficou admirado com o livro, era uma raridade.

- Eu gostaria de ter escrito algumas palavras clichês na contracapa. – Melvina disse.

- Graças a Merlin que você não fez isso. – Snape respondeu aliviado.

- Não entendo porque você não gosta que escreva nos livros, eu adoro. Deixa um pouco da história da pessoa marcada nele, e a lembrança de quem o presenteou.

- Eu não precisarei de nada escrito para lembrar de você cada vez que pegar esse livro.

- De qualquer forma, eu ainda sou a favor de escrever neles, talvez eu ainda persuada você a me deixar fazer uma dedicatória. – Melvina provocou-o enquanto Snape abria o outro pacote, bem menor que o primeiro, para revelar, dentro de uma caixinha preta, uma caneta.

- Eu lembrei que você comentou comigo que acha canetas interessantes. Então fui atrás de uma para você. É diferente das canetas que os trouxas usam hoje em dia, é uma caneta de tinteiro.

- Obrigado, Melvina, eu adorei os dois presentes. – Snape disse tirando a peça da caixinha. – Vou ter que me acostumar a deixar as penas de lado.

A caneta era preta com detalhes e com a ponteira dourada. Snape girou ela na mão, e percebeu uma escrita na lateral, em letras pequenas, quase imperceptíveis, estava escrito também em dourado: "Com amor, M."

- Com amor. – Snape sussurrou, pensando nas palavras gravadas. Melvina ficou tensa, percebendo a reação dele. De repente, Snape tirou os olhos da caneta e olhou para Melvina. – Eu amo você, Melvina.

* * *

N/A: *CLOSE NA CARA DO SNAPE*, no próximo capítulo trago a continuação da cena.

Olá queridos leitores! Estou com saudades de vocês, e trago um capítulo grande e cheio de amor nesse dia dos namorados! haha!

Quero agradecer àquelas que aguentaram meus surtos no facebook, e assegurá-las que não desistirei da fic porque escrever só está me fazendo bem!

Quero agradecer aos reviews do último capítulo: Viola, Sweet Petit, Cheyenne, Angel, Juan, Daniela Snape e Guest. Vocês são demais!

Quero mais reviews! :) Por favor! Até breve! Bjbj!


	21. Três palavras: Eu amo você

- Com amor. – Snape sussurrou, pensando nas palavras gravadas. Melvina ficou tensa, percebendo a reação dele. De repente, Snape tirou os olhos da caneta e olhou para Melvina. – Eu amo você, Melvina.

Ela o encarou por alguns instantes, sem reação. Snape estava ficando angustiado com o silêncio, quando ela sorriu minimamente. – Eu amo você também, Severus.

Snape estava meio paralisado com as palavras dela, ele apenas puxou Melvina para si, fazendo-a deixar a cabeça no seu ombro.

- Dizer isso me trouxe uma paz inexplicável. – Ele falou depois de algum tempo.

- Ouvir isso de você também. – Melvina respondeu, levantando um pouco a cabeça para olhar nos olhos dele.

- Eu posso não ter sabido demonstrar, Melvina. Mas essa é a mais pura verdade, eu passei a amar você de um jeito que eu achei que nunca poderia amar. – ele falava com a voz cheia de emoção. - Eu sinto a necessidade de estar com você, de proteger, de fazer você feliz, apesar das circunstâncias.

- Você tem demonstrado do seu jeito, Severus. – Melvina sorriu.

- Ah é? E qual seria esse meu jeito? – Snape riu.

- Você não é rabugento, sarcástico e impaciente comigo. – Melvina riu da cara de reprovação que ele fez. – Brincadeira. Falando sério, você me surpreendeu muitas vezes. Eu não achei que você fosse lidar tão bem com as mudanças que esse casamento provocou na sua vida. E pouco a pouco, eu percebia que você estava cada vez mais aberto a essas mudanças. Acho que isso foi uma prova de que nós estávamos indo pelo caminho certo. – Snape sorriu ao ouvir o que ela disse.

- Fico feliz que tenhamos conseguido isso. – com a voz mais baixa, Snape continuou. - Apesar de eu achar que não sou a pessoa certa para você, fico feliz em ter o meu amor correspondido.

- Não existe pessoa certa, Severus. – Melvina riu, mas no fundo ela sabia que Snape se referia aos riscos que ela corria estando com ele. – Amor acontece, não tem explicação.

- Eu poderia dizer que passamos a nos amar por causa da convivência forçada, mas seria tolo afirmar isso, Melvina. Se não fosse com essa mulher incrível que está aqui comigo, talvez eu conviveria com alguém por dez anos e não sentiria o que estou sentindo com você. Você tem sido meu porto seguro, a salvação dos meus dias nesses tempos difíceis.

- E você o meu, Severus. Eu nunca imaginaria que um dia poderia sentir isso pelo meu professor de poções. - Melvina ficou em silêncio, tentando se lembrar da sua época da escola, mas, naquele momento, parecia que todas as lembranças com Snape eram as recentes, parecia que ela o amava desde sempre.

- Melvina, - Snape chamou sua atenção. – você sabe da minha história, dos meus motivos de estar envolvido nessa luta contra o Lorde das Trevas. – ele acariciava o rosto dela com o polegar, seus olhos não se deixavam, azuis nos pretos. – Eu só quero que você saiba que...- Snape parou, não sabia se devia falar o que estava pensando.

- Que você ainda ama Lílian? – Melvina percebeu o que o preocupava, com receio, ela continuou. – Nós somos permitidos a amar mais de uma vez na vida, Severus. Eu entendo o que você deve estar sentindo.

- Eu sinto algo muito forte que me liga a ela, talvez por tudo que está envolvido nessa história, pela minha culpa, por eu lembrar sempre o porquê de eu ser espião. Mas o que eu tenho agora com você é muito mais real, de certa forma você me ajudou a superar o meu passado.

- E eu vou ajudar você com qualquer coisa que você precisar. – Snape sorriu.

- Agora eu estou nessa luta por causa das promessas que fiz, de proteger Harry Potter, mas também, porque eu quero que, um dia, tudo isso acabe e eu possa viver sem o medo de perder você.

- Isso vai acabar, Severus, eu espero que acabe logo. – Melvina começou a desabotoar o colarinho dele. – Vamos esquecer isso agora?

- Eu não quero esquecer o que você me disse.

- Quer que eu repita? – Melvina perguntou antes de começar a beijá-lo no pescoço.

- Adoraria.

- Eu... amo...você. – ela falou entre um beijo curto e outro.

Snape estava extasiado, os beijos dela unidos ao que ela dizia faziam ele sentir algo inédito. Mesmo já tendo aquela mulher para si, ele sentia naquele momento que ela era completamente sua. Ele teve certeza de que ela o amava. Pela primeira vez na vida, Snape se sentiu amado. Ele não estava habituado com isso, mas era algo fácil de se acostumar.

Enquanto se beijavam, Snape virou Melvina no seu colo e deitou-a sobre as almofadas no chão. Cessou o beijo para olhar para ela, que sorria para ele, com o rosto iluminado pelas luzes das velas.

- Você encheu o chão de almofadas de propósito, não foi?

- Não está confortável? – Snape fingiu estar surpreso.

- Não ainda. – ela piscou para ele.

- E do que a senhorita precisa para ficar confortável?

- Preciso que você tire essas roupas cheias de botões, Severus.

- Seu desejo é uma ordem. – ele brincou.

Snape ficou de joelhos e começou a desabotoar suas roupas lentamente e a tirá-las, enquanto Melvina se servia de vinho e o observava. Quando ele terminou o seu trabalho, ela colocou a taça de lado e fez ele se deitar no chão, colocando-se sobre ele.

- Esse vestido ficou bonito lindo em você,- Snape falou, segurando as barras da peça – mas acho que não precisamos mais dele.

Melvina fez que não com a cabeça e Snape ajudou a tirá-lo, puxando-o para cima, e ela ergueu os braços para retirá-lo. Ele notou a pele dela se arrepiar.

- Você está com frio? – ele perguntou preocupado.

- Não estarei mais em um instante. – ela respondeu abaixando para beijá-lo enquanto as mãos dele percorriam a sua cintura e sua nuca, trazendo-a contra o seu corpo.

Podia ter passado horas, ou minutos, mas nenhum dos dois parava de beijar o outro. Os braços dela deslizando em torno do pescoço dele e pressionando ainda mais, aprofundando o beijo, ambos ocasionalmente se soltando por apenas um momento para que eles pudessem respirar.

Ele olhou para ela, sua respiração, assim como dela um pouco ofegante. E quando ela olhou para ele com aquele sorriso conhecido, e se inclinou para beijá-lo profundamente, novamente, da maneira que só ela sabia, Snape sentiu seu coração aquecer. Ele agarrou sua cintura, rolando-os e prendeu-a no chão, não apenas com as mãos, mas com todo o seu corpo desta vez, beijando-a apaixonadamente, querendo saborear cada parte deliciosa da mulher que ele amava e desejava, de todo coração.

Naquela noite, tudo soou diferente para os dois, pois em cada toque, em cada gesto, em cada olhar, eles sentiam a presença do amor que nutriam um pelo outro. Apesar de estarem mais do que acostumados com aquele ato, pela primeira vez eles se sentiam confiantes para dizer que fizeram amor.

* * *

Eles acordaram naquela manhã de Natal com uma coruja trazendo um bilhete.

Melvina dormia apoiada no peito de Snape. Com o barulho do animal na janela, ela abriu os olhos lentamente.

- Não acredito que nós dormimos aqui. – Melvina resmungou, bocejando logo em seguida e olhando a sala ao redor deles, as almofadas jogadas pelo cômodo.

- Foi só uma noite e nós mal dormimos, Melvina. – Snape abriu os olhos e sorriu para ela, antes de puxá-la para um beijo de bom dia. Quando ele foi se levantar, suas costas reclamaram e ele deitou de novo. – Mas lembre-nos de não dormir no tapete novamente, não tenho idade para isso.

- Você não tem idade para ficar reclamando da sua idade, Severus.

Snape apenas riu, pegou uma almofada e bateu nela de brincadeira.

- Acho que tem uma coruja na janela. – Snape olhou para a janela, as cortinas estavam fechadas, mas o bico da coruja batia constantemente sobre o vidro, anunciando sua presença. - É melhor você abrir antes que ela quebre o vidro.

Snape saiu de baixo do cobertor e lembrou que estava nu. Melvina riu, jogando uma almofada para ele. Ele percebeu o que ela sugeria e usou a peça para se cobrir. Melvina riu mais ainda da cena, puxando o cobertor sobre o rosto.

- Quando você pegou esse cobertor? – Ela perguntou enquanto ele atendia a coruja.

- Você estava congelando na madrugada.

- E você não teve a brilhante ideia de me acordar pra dormir na cama?

- Você estava dormindo tão bem aqui. – Snape soltou a coruja, que voou para longe, e fechou a janela novamente.- É do Dumbledore, ele quer que eu vá até a Ordem, avisar Potter que ele vai começar a ter aquelas aulas de Oclumência de que falei para você. E ele também nos convida para o almoço de Natal em Hogwarts.

- O Harry não está em Hogwarts?

- Não, ele está com os Weasley na sede da Ordem. Eu acho que passarei lá e depois, se você quiser, podemos ir para Hogwarts.

- Claro, vai ser ótimo. Eu posso ir com você falar ele, e depois vamos direto para Hogwarts. – Melvina se levantou, enrolada no cobertor. – Temos tempo para um banho?

- Para _um_ banho nós temos. – Snape respondeu, pegando-a no colo e carregando-a em direção ao banheiro.

* * *

Melvina acompanhou Snape até o Largo Grimmauld número 12.

Eles esperavam na cozinha enquanto Molly chamava o garoto. Melvina de pé, encostada na bancada da pia. Sirius e Snape estavam mais afastados dela, sentados à longa mesa do aposento, olhando em direções opostas. O silêncio entre os dois estava carregado de mútua intolerância, Melvina percebendo aquilo, olhou para o relógio na parede distraindo-se com o mover dos ponteiros, na esperança de que aquela situação tensa acabasse logo.

- Ahãm. – fez Harry para anunciar sua presença.

Snape se virou para olhá-lo, o rosto demonstrando frieza. Contrastando com a imagem descontraída dele que Melvina tinha da noite recente.

- Sente-se, Potter.

- Sabe - disse Sirius em voz alta, se recostando e se apoiando nas pernas traseiras da cadeira, e falando para o teto -, acho que eu preferia que você não desse ordens aqui. É a minha casa, sabe. Agora, a sua esposa está mais do que convidada a sentar. – Sirius apontou para uma cadeira ao seu lado, e olhou para Melvina. Ele fazia de tudo para provocar Snape.

- Eu estou bem aqui, obrigada. – Melvina respondeu, não tão fria quanto Snape era com seu antigo colega, mas fria o suficiente para fazê-lo desviar o olhar.

Um rubor ameaçador afluiu ao rosto pálido de Snape, mas ele se conteve. Harry sentou-se na cadeira ao lado de Sirius e na frente do professor.

- Eu devia vê-lo sozinho, Potter - disse Snape, o riso desdenhoso crispando sua boca. - mas Black...

- Sou o padrinho dele - disse Sirius, ainda mais alto.

- Estou ciente do que você é. Vim aqui por ordem de Dumbledore - continuou Snape, cuja voz, em contraposição, ficava cada vez mais baixa e sibilante –, mas, sem dúvida, fique Black, eu sei que você gosta de se sentir... participante.

- Que é que você quer dizer com isso? — retorquiu Sirius, deixando a cadeira recair nos quatro pés com um forte baque.

- Simplesmente que tenho certeza de que você deve se sentir... ah... frustrado

pelo fato de não poder fazer nada de útil - Snape enfatizou delicadamente a frase -"pela Ordem".

Foi a vez de Sirius corar. Snape deu um sorrisinho triunfal ao se dirigir a Harry.

- O diretor me mandou dizer, Potter, que quer que você estude Oclumência neste trimestre.

- Estudar o quê? – perguntou Harry sem entender.

O desdém de Snape se tornou mais pronunciado.

- Oclumência, Potter.

Harry, com certo medo do seu professor, e sabendo que ele não daria mais explicações, lançou um olhar questionador a Melvina, que fora tão gentil com ele quando viera à Ordem.

- Oclumência é a defesa mágica da mente contra penetração externa. Um ramo obscuro da magia, mas extremamente útil. – Ela falou, aproximando-se deles.

O coração de Harry começou a bater realmente forte. Defesa contra penetração externa? Mas ele não estava sendo possuído, todos tinham concordado com isso...

- Por que tenho de estudar essa Oclu...? — deixou escapar.

- Porque o diretor acha que é uma boa ideia – disse Snape suavemente. - Você receberá aulas particulares uma vez por semana, mas não contará a ninguém o que está fazendo, muito menos a Dolores Umbridge. Entendeu?

- Sim, senhor - disse Harry. - E quem é que vai me ensinar? - Snape ergueu

uma sobrancelha.

- Eu - respondeu.

Harry teve a terrível sensação de que suas entranhas estavam derretendo, e Melvina percebeu como ele ficou pálido de repente. Ela sentia pena do garoto, por tudo o que ele passou, e sabia que Snape, no fundo, também sentia, mas nunca iria admitir isso.

Harry olhou rápido para Sirius buscando apoio, e depois para Melvina. Mesmo sendo esposa do Snape, do seu mais odiado professor, ele sentia que podia contar com ela. Mas ela não disse nada.

- Por que Dumbledore não pode ensinar ao Harry? – perguntou Sirius agressivamente.- Por que você?

- Porque suponho que seja uma prerrogativa do diretor delegar as tarefas menos agradáveis - disse Snape suavemente. - Posso lhe garantir que não pedi esse encargo. – Snape olhou para Harry, que ainda estava pálido.

- E você? Você dá aula para os Aurores. – Harry virou para Melvina, esperançoso.

- Receio que eu não seja a pessoa apropriada para essa tarefa, Harry. Oclumência não é a minha área, não tenho experiência suficiente com ela para poder ensinar. Eu ensino Poções. – Melvina explicou, educadamente.

- Como você mesmo apontou, Potter. Melvina tem muito com que se preocupar dando aulas para os Aurores e também não tem tempo a perder com você. – Snape se intrometeu, e levantou-se.- Espero você às seis horas da tarde na segunda-feira, Potter. Minha sala. Se alguém lhe perguntar, diga que está tomando aulas particulares de Poções. Ninguém que tenha visto você em minhas aulas poderia negar que precisa de reforço.

Snape ficou parado, enquanto Melvina vinha até ele para partirem.

- Espere um momento - pediu Sirius, sentando-se mais reto na cadeira. Snape se virou para encarar os dois, desdenhoso.

- Estou com muita pressa, Black. Ao contrário de você, tenho um tempo limitado de lazer e pretendo gastá-lo hoje.

- Irei direto ao assunto, então - falou Sirius ficando em pé. - Se eu souber que você está usando essas aulas de Oclumência para infernizar a vida do Harry, terá de acertar contas comigo.

- Que comovente! - debochou Snape. - Mas você com certeza já notou que Potter se parece muito com o pai dele, não é?

- Já - respondeu Sirius com orgulho.

- Bom, então sabe que ele é tão arrogante que as críticas simplesmente resvalam nele.

Sirius puxou sua varinha, empurrou a cadeira bruscamente e contornou a mesa em direção a Snape, que afastou Melvina delicadamente para o lado, ao mesmo tempo em que puxava a varinha.

Pararam se medindo, Sirius furioso, Snape calculista, seus olhos correndo da ponta da varinha para o rosto do oponente.

- Sirius! - chamou Harry, mas o padrinho não pareceu ouvi-lo.

- Severus, isso não é necessário. – Melvina falou do lado de Snape, alto o suficiente para ele ouvi-la.

- Eu avisei, ranhoso — disse Sirius, aproximando-se mais de Snape - não me interessa se Dumbledore acha que você se regenerou, eu sei que não...

- Ah, então por que não diz isso a ele? - sussurrou Snape. - Ou tem medo

de que ele não leve a sério o conselho de um homem que está há seis meses se escondendo na casa da mãe?

- Me diga, como anda Lúcio Malfoy ultimamente? Imagino que encantado com o fato do seu cachorrinho de estimação estar trabalhando em Hogwarts, não?

- Por falar em cachorros - disse Snape calmamente -, você sabia que Lúcio

Malfoy o reconheceu da última vez que arriscou uma escapulida? Ideia brilhante, Black, deixar que o vissem em uma segura plataforma de trem... arranjou uma desculpa irrefutável para nunca mais deixar o buraco em que se esconde, não?

Sirius ergueu a varinha.

- NÃO! - berrou Harry, pulando por cima da mesa para se interpor entre

dois. - Sirius, não!

- Você está me chamando de covarde? - berrou Sirius, tentando tirar Harry da frente, mas o garoto não se mexeu. Melvina puxou Harry do meio da briga e segurou- o com força.

- Ora, suponho que sim.- Snape respondeu focando o olhar no de Sirius, não percebendo o ato de Melvina.

- Vocês dois parem com isso agora. – Melvina ergueu a voz, fazendo com o que os dois homens olhassem para ela Harry – Severus, você já deu o seu recado, é melhor nós irmos agora. - ela disse soltando Harry e se virando para Snape.

Snape guardou sua varinha, olhando com ódio para Sirius.

- Posso ter uma conversa com você, antes de vocês partirem?- ele se dirigiu a Melvina.

- Você não tem nada para falar com ela. – Snape respondeu enraivecido.

Melvina ficou nervosa com Snape falando dela como se ela não estivesse ali para responder. Os rostos dos homens demonstravam ódio e antes que eles se enfrentassem de vez, ela se aproximou e disse:

- Seja breve.

- Eu prefiro ter essa conversa em particular. – Melvina respirou fundo, olhou para Snape.

- Severus, por favor, espere um pouco lá fora?

Snape hesitou, mas puxou Harry para fora da cozinha, fechando a porta. Harry saiu sem se despedir do professor.

Snape sabia que Melvina não ia gostar se ele se intrometesse na conversa. Mas pôs um feitiço na porta que a deixava transparente e o permitia de acompanhar o que acontecia lá dentro.

- Então, o que a fez vir junto do Ranhoso para cá? – Sirius perguntou com calma, enquanto se servia de um copo de água. Melvina permanecia de pé.

- Eu não vou ter uma conversa decente com você, se você continuar a usar esse apelido infantil e ridículo. O nome dele é Severus. Se você quer ser tratado com seriedade, por favor, aja assim também. – Melvina falou ríspida, não suportando o comportamento dele.

- Certo, certo,- Sirius se repreendeu - só achei que você fosse diferente, afinal, você apartou a nossa "discussãozinha" com imparcialidade. Mas vejo que você é como ele, você não mede as palavras, não é senhora Snape?

- Eu ainda não descobri qual o fundamento dessa conversa. Se é para discutirmos o jeito que eu estou tratando você, sendo que eu nem o conheço direito, creio que estou perdendo o meu tempo aqui. - Melvina fez menção de se retirar, mas Sirius segurou-a pelo pulso, soltando logo em seguida.

- É realmente uma pena, eu achei que pudesse contar com você para ajudar o Harry. Tonks me disse que eu podia confiar em você.

- Não é que eu não queira. Mas, primeiro, eu não sei ensinar Oclumência, e segundo, Dumbledore quer que Severus faça isso. Se Dumbledore escolheu assim, ele deve ter seus motivos, não? Eu tenho certeza que Severus é a pessoa mais indicada para fazer isso.

- Desde o dia que vi você aqui, pela primeira vez, achei que fosse só uma questão de tempo para você perceber que Snape não é um cara legal. Você é tão inteligente,- Sirius se aproximou dela – mas agora percebo que você não passa de uma defensora do seboso. Achei que eu pudesse persuadir você a se oferecer a ensinar Oclumência ao Harry, mas pelo que vejo, não posso.

Melvina estava de costas para a porta e Sirius olhava para ela. Ele percebeu de repente algo na porta que não havia notado antes, seu instinto animago dizia que havia um feitiço no local. Se ele não colocara nenhum feitiço, só podia ter sido Snape. Enquanto as ideias se misturavam na sua cabeça, Sirius deu um sorrisinho quase imperceptível. Se Snape tentasse infernizar a vida do Harry com as aulas de Oclumência, e ele sabia que ele faria; ele também iria pegar pesado com ele, e ia começar agora.

- Era tudo o que você tinha para me dizer? – Melvina perguntou, cansada de ouvi-lo chamar o homem que ela amava por aqueles nomes desrespeitosos.

- Para dizer, sim. – Sirius falou, e em questão de segundos, ele foi até Melvina, segurou-a pelos ombros, e tentou beijá-la.

Ele falhou miseravelmente. Melvina virou o rosto quando percebeu as intenções dele e empurrou-o para longe de si.

Snape, que assistia a cena, estava explodindo de raiva e já colocava a mão na maçaneta para invadir a cozinha, quando parou ao ver Melvina levantando a mão direita e depositando-a com força no rosto de Black, deixando uma marca vermelha.

- Fique longe de mim,- Melvina falou calma, sem se abalar com a surpresa do ato dele.- e considere-se feliz por Harry ser ensinado pelo Severus. Ele é um dos melhores Oclumentes que já conheci. Dumbledore sabe o que está fazendo.

Apesar de tudo, Sirius sorria, ainda com a mão no lado do rosto em que foi acertado.

- Me desculpe pelo seu rosto, pode ser que fique alguma marca, tudo o que sei é que Severus deve ter achado engraçado, ao contrário do que você planejou. – Melvina abriu a porta e se deparou com Snape olhando para ela. Ele estava com raiva, sem dúvida nenhuma, mas ao mesmo tempo, deu um sorriso cúmplice para ela.

Ele tentou passar pela porta para tirar satisfação com Black, mas Melvina o parou.

- Severus, vamos embora. Por favor. – quando ela notou que ele não se mexeu do lugar, repetiu. – Por...favor, vamos!

Snape concordou com a cabeça, mas não sem antes lançar um olhar fuzilante para Sirius.

Ela tomou seu braço e os aparatou nos portões de Hogwarts antes que mais uma briga começasse naquela manhã de Natal.

- Eu não acredito que ele foi capaz de fazer aquilo. – Snape falou pausadamente, olhando para Melvina. Os dois começaram a caminhar em direção ao castelo.

- Severus, é óbvio que ele fez isso para irritar você.

- E ele conseguiu. – Snape disse ainda irritado.

- Você não vai ficar o almoço inteiro irritado por isso agora, vai? – Melvina achou que ele estivesse chateado com ela.

- Não, claro que não. Ele já aprendeu a lição com você. – ele sorriu lembrando-se da cena. – Belo tapa, Melvina.

- Exagerei?

- Ele tentou agarrar você contra a sua vontade, para me irritar ou não, isso não é coisa que se faça.

- Você não vai 'infernizar a vida do Harry', mexendo com as lembranças dele, vai? – ela perguntou receosa.

- Por mais que eu odeie Black e ache Potter insuportável, isso não é coisa que se faça. Eu não vou negligenciar essa tarefa, é fundamental que ele aprenda, mesmo que eu precise ser mais rude que o normal com ele, para que alguma coisa entre naquela cabeça oca. Mas isso não seria infernizar a vida do garoto, eu estarei salvando-o do que pode acontecer se essa ligação entre ele e o Lorde funcionar como Dumbledore teme que funcione.

- Espero que o Harry leve as aulas a sério.

- Eu temo que ele ache essa ligação uma coisa boa, por ter salvado Arthur. – Snape falou pensativo.

- Acho que não, Severus. Ninguém gosta de ter a mente invadida, ainda mais por 'ele'.

Os olhares deles se encontraram e ambos se lembraram da agonia da noite em que estavam diante de Voldemort.

- Você tem que tomar cuidado no Ministério, Melvina. Não é mais um local seguro. Você tem que ter cautela até mesmo com as pessoas que você confia. – Snape falou sério.

- Eu estou tomando cuidado. Não se preocupe, Severus.

- Potter e mais alguns alunos estão se encontrando escondidos para treinar Defesa contra as artes das trevas, pelo menos uma decisão sensata, apesar de arriscada. Para o bem dele, é melhor que ele leve as minhas aulas a sério. – Snape falou irritado, só o fato de saber que teria que ficar em particular com o garoto o enfurecia.

- Seja paciente com ele, Severus. – Melvina sorriu fracamente para ele. – Como você descobriu esses encontros?

- Eu sei de tudo que se passa nessa escola, Melvina. Eu tenho olhos e ouvidos em todos os lugares. – Snape brincou.

- Ah, tá bom. - ela deu uma gargalhada.

Snape parou de falar quando estavam chegando perto do saguão de entrada, pois avistou Umbridge. Em hipótese alguma ela podia descobrir que ele ajudava Harry Potter, e quanto menos a mulher soubesse da sua vida, melhor.

Passando por ela e cumprimentando-a brevemente, os dois seguiram para um agradável almoço com Dumbledore e os professores.

* * *

N/A: Olá queridos leitores! Mais um capítulo! Estava inspirada e fui escrevendo, espero que tenha ficado bom. Acabei de terminar e ignorem se tiver erros (sempre tem :p) Estava meio perdida com a fic, mas agora já me achei e estou bem empolgada para escrever! Nesse capítulo tem umas frases (várias) que copiei da minha xará, tia JK! Haha!

Fiquei muuuito feliz com os reviews do último capítulo. Todas vocês são uns amores por ler minha Fic!

Agradecendo a

Tina Granger1(pelas opiniões sempre)

Serena (obrigada, também amo seus comentários)

Guest,

Viola Psique Black(que agora é minha amiguinha virtual *-* linda)

Cheyenne (Que bom que tu gosta da fic! \o)

Ana Scully Rickman (Obrigada pelos comentários constantes, adoro todos eles!)

Angel Prince Black ( Angel, obrigadaaaa, linda!)

Countess of Slytherin e Patronus Moonstore (leitoras o/ obrigada pelos reviews)

Para quem pediu meu facebook (Cheyenne), me manda o teu face que eu add. Pode ser? E se alguém mais quiser, eu adiciono com muito prazer. É só me mandar, ou por PM ou aqui no review. Tá?

Bjbj! Até breve!


	22. A fuga

O ano novo se passou sem muitos acontecimentos. Em Hogwarts. as comemorações ocorreram como de costume, como se o mundo bruxo não estivesse ameaçado por Voldemort. À medida que o tempo passava, Umbridge desacreditava Dumbledore cada vez mais, alegando, assim como o Ministro da Magia, que os rumores da volta do Lorde das Trevas eram falsos.

Era meados de janeiro quando Melvina aparatou sozinha nos portões da escola, àquele horário, ela sabia que Snape estaria começando a lecionar sua última aula do dia, e ela teria tempo de fazer o que queria.

Dumbledore sabia que ela estaria lá, então estava tudo certo, a menos que ela encontrasse Umbridge; mas ao pegar o caminho que ela lembrava ser o mais prático para as masmorras, Melvina encontrou ninguém menos que Harry Potter e seus amigos parados a uma porta que se abria à frente deles.

O garoto olhou para ela assustado quando percebeu sua presença.

- Senhora Snape, boa tarde.

- Boa tarde, Harry. – Melvina sorriu para os alunos assustados.

- Nós estávamos, - Harry tentou se explicar, o que não era necessário. – nós estávamos indo para...

- Eu acho que sei o que vocês estão indo fazer, Harry. – Melvina o interrompeu. – Não pretendo deter essa 'atividade extra' de vocês. – ela falou mais baixo, olhando para os lados para ver se podia falar. – A sala precisa...uma ótima ideia.

- Você sabe? – Harry perguntou confuso, não sabia se Melvina realmente estava falando dos encontros da Armada de Dumbledore.

- Não contarei a ninguém. – Ela piscou para ele. – Nem Severus contará, ele provavelmente só vai tirar vários pontos de vocês por matarem a aula dele.

- Bom, então... obrigado. – O garoto disse confuso e sem jeito.

Melvina acenou com a cabeça, passou pelos estudantes e seguiu o caminho para as masmorras. Mas pôde escutar boa parte da conversa deles, que ficaram parados no mesmo lugar.

- Snape? – Longbottom perguntou atônito.

- Ela é esposa do Snape, Neville. – Hermione explicou.

- Isso nós pudemos deduzir, Hermione. – Luna falou com seu jeito calmo.

- Mas a pergunta é: Snape sabe da Armada e não nos entregou por quê? – Gina questionou.

Harry ficou pensativo e por fim disse:

- Não faço ideia, mas acho que podemos confiar nela, que ela não vai nos entregar.

- Ela parece legal, tão diferente dele. – Rony completou.

Melvina desacelerou o passo quando chegou perto da sala de poções, a porta estava fechada e ela não conseguia ouvir o que Snape falava lá dentro na aula, mas o cheiro de poções e de ervas que saía de lá a fez lembrar-se dos seus tempos naquela sala e com aqueles pensamentos nostálgicos, ela seguiu para o seu destino, com um sorriso no rosto.

Snape entrou nos seus aposentos naquele fim de tarde, com vários rolos de pergaminho nos braços e parou depois de fechar a porta atrás de si.

Olhando para o cômodo, ele, que era treinado a observar as coisas, nos mínimos detalhes, percebeu que o local estava diferente do jeito que ele deixou quando saiu para as aulas depois do almoço. As cortinas estavam abertas, iluminando o local. Ele deu alguns passos para dentro da sala e olhou para a poltrona em frente à lareira.

- Assustei você? – Melvina estava sentada lá, as pernas cruzadas, com um livro aberto nas mãos.

- Assustar, não. Digamos que você armou minhas defesas. – Snape caminhou até sua escrivaninha e colocou os pergaminhos sobre ela, antes de voltar e sentar na poltrona oposta a de Melvina. - O que traz você aqui?

- Minha presença não é bem-vinda? – Melvina questionou, arqueando uma sobrancelha em dúvida. Fechou o livro, pondo-o de lado e alcançou sua bolsa no chão.

- Claro que é, é só que você nunca vem à Hogwarts sozinha.

- Você sabe muito bem que eu estou aqui por causa... disto. – Ela tirou algo de dentro de uma embalagem na bolsa e entregou a ele.

- Eu disse que queria que esse dia passasse como qualquer outro. – Snape respondeu sério, olhando para um cupcake de chocolate, com uma única velinha sobre a cobertura, e não se moveu para pegá-lo da mão estendida de Melvina.

- Certo, terei que dá-lo ao Dumbledore então. – Ela retirou a mão e fez menção de se levantar para sair.

- Eu estou sendo um idiota, Melvina, me desculpe. – Ele se esticou para pegar o bolinho das mãos dela. Quando ele segurou na sua frente, a velinha acendeu. - Quase tive alguns caldeirões explodindo na minha sala, isso me deixou estressado. – ele explicou.

- Faça um pedido logo. – Melvina o encorajou.

Snape soprou a velinha, que acendeu novamente.

- Tenho direito a mais pedidos?

- Até a vela apagar. – ela sorriu.

Snape apagou de novo, mas ela voltou a acender, fazendo-o rolar os olhos.

- Isso significa que eu tenho sorte?

- Na verdade, eu acho que comprei a vela errada. Ela faz isso mesmo, reacende várias vezes. – Melvina riu. – Pode apagar com o dedo, se você quiser.

- E assim esgotar minha fonte de pedidos? – Snape fez uma cara de decepção, mas apagou a velinha com os dedos.

Melvina levantou e foi até ele, deu-lhe um abraço apertado.

- Feliz aniversário, Severus.

- Obrigado. – Ele beijou-a brevemente nos lábios. – Não é meu dia preferido do ano, mas foi bom que você veio aqui.

- Você não tem aparecido em casa, foi o único jeito que encontrei para parabenizar você. – Melvina admitiu, soltando-o e tomando seu lugar novamente na outra poltrona.

- As coisas estão ficando difíceis, Melvina. – O tom de Snape mudou, ficando mais sério. – Quase todas as noites, sou chamado pelo Lorde das Trevas e quando volto tenho as aulas com o Potter e ainda tenho que fazer com que Umbridge não desconfie de nada. Eu disse para você na noite de ano novo que tudo está cada vez mais complicado.

- Sim, eu entendo, Severus. – Melvina respirou fundo, afundando na poltrona.

- Não há dúvidas de que eu trocaria essas atividades para estar com você. – Snape estava cansado.

- Eu posso sobreviver a alguns dias sozinha. – Ela sorriu fracamente para ele. - Não nego que prefiro passar as noites com você, mas sei a importância de tudo o que você está fazendo. Eu só peço que você dê notícias, não me afaste dos seus problemas e não me deixe tentando adivinhar o que está acontecendo.

- Eu não quero deixar você sozinha. Esses últimos dias foram realmente uma bagunça, mas... – Snape perdeu-se nos seus pensamentos antes de terminar a frase.

- Mas apesar de querer afirmar o contrário, você acha que as coisas estão indo cada vez pior.

- É, eu temo que sim. – Snape concordou com ela. – O Lorde das Trevas está bolando planos atrás de planos, ontem ele me falou sobre invadir o departamento de mistérios, para resgatar a profecia que fala sobre ele e Harry Potter, só com essa profecia ele saberá como matar o garoto.

- Nunca pensei que o Ministério seria um alvo tão frequente. – ela disse pensativa. – Vai ser difícil. Desde o ataque ao Arthur Weasley, a segurança foi redobrada.

Snape deu uma risada nervosa.

- Eu não acho que isso seja problema para nós Comensais.- Melvina só concordou com a cabeça, pensando no que ele falou.

- Não gosto quando você se incluiu nesse grupo.

- Enquanto eu tiver isso, – ele segurou o braço esquerdo. - é como as pessoas me chamarão.

- Mas você é diferente. Você pode ser um Comensal lá, no círculo deles, mas aqui você não é. Especialmente aqui. – ela se esticou para tocá-lo no lado esquerdo do peito. Snape cobriu a mão dela com a sua e sorriu.

- Sua confiança em mim é admirável, Melvina. Se eu não deixo você a par de tudo, é para manter você segura. E não deixar você com medo do seu local de trabalho, com notícias como essa.

- Eu posso cuidar de mim, Severus, o seu dever é com Harry Potter. No meu caminho para cá, eu encontrei ele e seus companheiros.

- Eles simplesmente ignoraram a minha aula, acredita nisso? Aquele insolentezinho. Até a sabe-tudo da Granger faltou à aula.

Melvina riu da indignação dele.

- Sentiu falta deles na aula?

- De jeito nenhum.

- Eles estavam entrando na sala Precisa.

- Então é lá que eles se encontram... pelo menos é um lugar relativamente seguro das bisbilhotices da Umbridge. Apesar de ser contra muitas regras, o que eles estão fazendo é importante para que pelo menos Potter esteja hábil em duelos.

- É como se estivéssemos nos preparando para uma guerra. – Melvina refletiu em voz alta.

- Nós estamos, de certa forma. – Snape respondeu, mas logo mudou de assunto. – Você ficará para o jantar aqui?

- Eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia, Severus.

- Eu pedirei aos elfos que tragam nossos jantares aqui, não precisamos aparecer no salão principal. Vai ser até melhor, não precisarei ouvir felicitações de ninguém.

- Só de mim. – Snape sorriu para ela. – Eu ficarei então.

Cerca de meia hora depois, os elfos haviam trazido o jantar para eles.

Snape estava se servindo de suco, quando de repente soltou um urro e deixou cair a jarra, que se quebrou ao tocar o chão, manchando o tapete com seu conteúdo. Seu braço direito instantaneamente apertou o antebraço esquerdo. E ele fechou os olhos numa expressão de agonia.

- É sempre dolorido assim? – Melvina levantou e foi até ele.

- É sempre controlável. Fui pego de surpresa agora. – Ele falou abrindo os olhos. – Há pó de flu naquela gaveta, você pode ficar jantando sossegada e depois ir para casa.

Melvina abraçou Snape e puxou-o para um beijo.

- Feliz aniversário.

- Feliz não é uma palavra apropriada para essa ocasião. – ele lutava para ignorar o formigamento no braço, mas tudo o que queria naquele momento era gritar e pôr toda a sua raiva por aquele ser asqueroso que o chamava para fora.

- Me desculpa. – Melvina murmurou, soltando-o e vendo-o sumir na sua frente sem ter tempo de notar as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto dela.

* * *

Os meses se passaram com normalidade para quem não estava envolvido nos conflitos do mundo bruxo. O ministério estava tranquilo, continuando sua afronta à Dumbledore e Harry Potter; Voldemort estava agindo com cautela, esperando a hora certa para agir; Umbridge cada vez mais se impunha em Hogwarts, se tornando uma verdadeira tirana na escola; Snape, por sua vez, se dividia como sempre para agir nos dois lados a que servia e para manter Melvina segura.

Quando ele prometeu servir Dumbledore, não imaginava no que estava se metendo. Ele não se arrependia do que havia feito, mas havia momentos em que tudo o que ele queria fazer era sumir daquela tensão toda e viver uma vida sem ter de manipular as coisas e também ser manipulado. Melvina era a única coisa boa que ele tinha na vida, era nela que ele pensava quando se sentia mal; se ele não a tivesse para fazê-lo feliz naqueles tempos conflituosos, ele já estaria louco com toda a pressão sobre ele.

Sentado na sua mesa, corrigindo trabalhos acumulados pela falta de tempo, Snape foi tirado de sua concentração por batidas na porta. Um aluno do primeiro ano da Sonserina entrou, nervoso pela presença do Mestre de Poções, e caminhou até a mesa do professor.

- Professor Snape, a professora Umbridge está chamando o senhor na sala dela.

Ele olhou por cima do pergaminho que corrigia.

- Ela disse que é urgente. – O garoto completou.

Snape levantou da cadeira e sem dizer nada, passou pelo aluno e saiu da sala de aula em direção à sala de Umbridge.

- A senhora queria me ver? - disse Snape entrando e percebendo os estudantes na sala dela

- Ah, Prof. Snape — disse Umbridge, abrindo um grande sorriso e se erguendo da mesa. - Sim, gostaria que me desse mais um frasco de Veritaserum, o mais depressa possível, por favor.

- A senhora trouxe o meu último frasco para interrogar Potter - informou ele, estudando-a calmamente. - Certamente a senhora não o gastou todo? Eu a preveni que três gotas seriam suficientes. Umbridge corou.

- O senhor pode preparar mais um pouco, não pode? - perguntou, sua voz mais meiga e mais infantil como sempre acontecia quando estava furiosa.

- Com certeza - respondeu Snape crispando os lábios. – Leva um ciclo de plenilúnio para maturar, portanto eu o terei pronto mais ou menos dentro de um mês.

- Um mês? Mas preciso para hoje à noite, Snape! Acabei de encontrar Potter usando a minha lareira para se comunicar com uma pessoa ou pessoas desconhecidas!

- Sério? - admirou-se Snape, mostrando seu primeiro e pálido sinal de interesse e se virando para Harry. – Bom, não me surpreende. Potter jamais manifestou grande respeito pelo regulamento da escola.

Harry olhou fixamente para Snape. Sempre odiou o professor, mas depois do dia em que soube que ele estava ciente dos encontros da Armada de Dumbledore e não os entregou, começou a pensar mais nas atitudes dele. Atitudes como essa, de negar ter Veritaserum. No fundo Harry imaginava se Snape teria mais poção guardada e estava poupando-o do interrogatório da professora.

- Gostaria de interrogá-lo! - gritou Umbridge zangada, e Snape desviou o olhar de Harry, para o rosto furioso dela. - Gostaria que o senhor me fornecesse uma poção que o force a me contar a verdade!

- Eu já disse - respondeu Snape suavemente - que acabou o meu estoque de Veritaserum. A não ser que a senhora tencione envenenar Potter, e posso lhe garantir que teria meu apoio se fizesse isso, não posso ajudá-la. O único problema é que a maioria dos venenos age com rapidez excessiva e não deixa à vítima viva muito tempo para contar a verdade.

Snape tornou a olhar para Harry, que retribuiu o olhar, louco para se comunicar sem falar.

Voldemort está com o Sirius no Departamento de Mistérios, pensou ele desesperadamente. Voldemort está com o Sirius...

- O senhor está em observação! - gritou Umbridge, e Snape tornou a olhá-la, com as sobrancelhas ligeiramente erguidas. - O senhor está sendo deliberadamente imprestável! Agora saia da minha sala!

Snape fez uma curvatura irônica para a diretora e se virou para sair. Harry sabia que a última oportunidade de informar à Ordem o que vira na sua mente ia saindo pela porta.

- Ele pegou Almofadinhas! – gritou. – Pegou Almofadinhas no lugar em que está escondido!

Snape parou com a mão na maçaneta da porta.

- Almofadinhas! - exclamou a professora Umbridge, olhando ansiosa de Harry para Snape. – Que é Almofadinhas? Onde o que está escondido? Que é que ele está dizendo, Snape?

Snape se virou para Harry. Seu rosto estava ilegível. O garoto não sabia dizer se ele entendera, mas não ousava falar mais claramente na presença de Umbridge.

- Não faço ideia – respondeu o professor com frieza.

Snape saiu de lá e quase correu pelos corredores até a sua sala. Via pó de Flu, apareceu na lareira do Largo Grimmuald.

- Severus! – Lupin, que estava sentado no sofá próximo a lareira, se surpreendeu com a presença do ex-colega.

- Black está aqui? – ele perguntou, direto.

- Sim, ele está em algum dos quartos, tirando os diabretes das gavetas, a pedido de Molly. – ele explicou.

- Droga!

- O que foi, Severus?

- Harry foi pego na lareira de Umbridge, tentando fazer contato com alguém daqui, provavelmente. Tudo que ele me disse é que Almofadinhas havia sido pego. Ele deve ter visto Voldemort com Black, mas foi uma armação.

- Severus, eu vou checar, mas tenho certeza que Sirius está aqui.

- Eu estarei em Hogwarts. – Snape disse voltando para a lareira.

De volta a Hogwarts, indo para a sala de Umbridge foi atacado por Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle.

- Professor, Potter e os outros fugiram, e levaram a professora para a floresta negra.

- Porque vocês não impediram isso? – Snape falou com a voz baixa, ameaçadora.

- Eles nos atacaram, professor. – os três apontaram para os rostos inchados.

- Incompetentes! Fugiram para onde?

- Não sabemos, só vimos pela janela, eles levaram a professora para a floresta e não voltaram de lá.

- Voltem para a sala comunal, agora. – Snape ordenou. Ele mesmo refez seu caminho, para usar a lareira novamente. Dessa vez, Sirius, Tonks e Lupin estavam na sala discutindo.

- Potter e os outros fugiram da escola. – Snape os informou, saindo da lareira.

- Fugiram? – Lupin repetiu incrédulo.

- Provavelmente ele foi atrás da visão que teve.

- E você deu aquelas aulas de Oclumência para que mesmo, Snape? – Sirius avançou para cima de Snape, mas foi puxado por Lupin.

- Eu ensinei tudo o que pude, Black. E sempre avisei para não confiar nas visões, porque podiam ser armadilhas como essa. – Snape falou entredentes, com raiva da atitude do garoto e da atitude do padrinho dele, raiva acumulada desde o dia que ele tentou beijar Melvina.

- Severus, onde Harry pode ter ido? - Lupin perguntou antes que os dois começassem uma discussão.

- A maioria das visões dele envolvendo Voldemort era com o Ministério. Eu apostaria no departamento de mistérios, ele me perguntou o que havia lá em alguma das aulas. Talvez ele estivesse tendo visões com o departamento.

- Eu vou chamar os Aurores e ir para o Ministério. – Tonks falou.

- Ótimo. – Snape respondeu. – Eu vou voltar à Hogwarts. Se eles aparecerem por lá, aviso imediatamente.

Snape voltou para a escola pela segunda vez, avisou aos Sonserinos que o informassem se vissem Potter, e ele mesmo ficou andando pelo castelo à procura do garoto. Naquele momento, se suas suspeitas estavam corretas, Harry estava no Ministério e Voldemort agiria. Melvina também se encontrava lá àquela hora da tarde; Snape pensou em procurá-la, mas não poderia aparecer no Ministério sem levantar suspeitas. Restava esperar que tudo ocorresse bem.

* * *

N/A: Olá queridos leitores! :) Mais um capítulo aqui pra vocês...ele é meio neutro; mais coisas acontecerão no próximo capítulo e então logo logo estaremos no sexto ano do Harry que vai ter muitas, MUITAAS surpresas na história! Não vejo a hora de escrever haha!

Sobre o tapa na cara do Sirius, notei pelos reviews que vocês acharam pouco! :P Bom, pra mim o Sirius é bem malandrão, bem a cara dele fazer uma coisa dessas. E eu queria que o Snape visse que a Melvina tá do lado dele, sabe? Então fiz esse pequeno contratempo acontecer. :) Sei lá, espancar alguém não é a cara da Melvina.. achei o tapa bem satisfatório!

Quero agradecer aos reviews de: Patronus Moonstone, Tina Granger1, Serena, Cheyenne, Countess of Slytherin, Viola Psique Black e Ana Scully Rickman! :D Amo os comentários de vocês, sou super viciada neles. Então, por favor, continuem mandando, ok? ;)

Bjbj, até breve!


	23. Poções

- Melvina, eu estou te falando, ele é louco– Peter disse rindo enquanto apagavam as luzes do departamento e o fechavam no fim do expediente.

- St. Mungus não o contrataria se ele fosse tão irresponsável como você está dizendo que ele é, Peter. – ela sorriu para o amigo.

- Irresponsável eu não sei. Mas hoje quando fui levar as poções que pediram, ele não soube nem dizer quais os papéis que eu deveria assinar, eu tive que ajudá-lo. E não teve nenhum cuidado com as poções, por um momento, quando as entreguei para ele, achei que teriam que fazê-las de novo.

- A saída da Joanna foi bem inesperada; é uma questão de tempo até ele se acostumar com o trabalho. Um erro ou dois e ele vai tomar mais cuidado com as poções. – Melvina riu. – Até mesmo Joanna, que foi a responsável por anos, já fez com que nós tivéssemos que fazer alguma poção de novo.

- É, acho que eu não tenho paciência com pessoas em processo de aprendizagem.

- Nenhuma. – Melvina e Peter iam saindo pela porta principal do departamento.

- Falando em aprendizagem, acho que é um aluno seu aquele que vem vindo ali. – Peter virou a cabeça para o lado, apontando para um garoto alto, com cabelos loiros que alcançou o final da escada com dificuldade para respirar, devido ao esforço de subir correndo.

- Professora Cavendish! – ele chamou, se aproximando dos dois. – Professora, a senhora se importa em me tirar algumas dúvidas?

- Jonathan, não, claro que não me importo. Quais são suas dúvidas?

- Bom, são várias. – o garoto respondeu com timidez.

- Então vamos até a minha sala. – ela gesticulou para que ele entrasse no departamento. – Eu fecho depois, Peter.

- Ok, vejo você amanhã.

Melvina entrou no departamento e trancou a porta por dentro.

- Por aqui, Jonathan. – Melvina apontou para o corredor que levava a sala dela. – As suas dúvidas são sobre a minha prova de hoje?

- Não, professora, na verdade é sobre a prova do professor Robert. – o garoto disse receoso, enquanto entravam na sala dela.

- Sente-se, Jonathan. – Ela apontou para as cadeiras em frente à sua mesa.- A prova do professor Robert também foi hoje?

- Foi ontem, professora. A senhora não se importa em responder perguntas que não são da sua matéria?

- Não, apesar de ser dividida entre mim e o professor Robert, continua sendo poções.

- Certo. É que o professor Robert não é muito paciente conosco, você explica melhor os nossos erros. – Melvina apenas sorriu.

- Então, qual o problema com a prova? – Melvina pegou o papel que ele alcançava à ela e começou a olhar.

- Bom, professora, na questão 10 o professor Robert disse que a resposta do cálculo de tempo de reação dá 28 minutos, mas em todas as vezes que tentei, achei 26.

- Vamos ver.

Melvina pegou um pergaminho em branco e começou a calcular rapidamente, fazendo alguns diagramas de velocidade e mais cálculos enquanto o jovem aluno apenas observava.

- Que barulho foi esse? – ele disse de repente.

- hã? – Melvina resmungou sem tirar a atenção dos cálculos complicados que fazia.

- Uma porta batendo, eu acho. – O garoto olhou para trás.

- Peter deve ter esquecido de algo. – Melvina respondeu, sem parar com os rabiscos com sua pena. – Meus cálculos dão 28, Jonathan. Explique-me o seu raciocínio.

Depois de vários minutos ouvindo o que o garoto fez, Melvina percebeu o erro dele.

- Jonathan, para resolver esse problema, além das habilidades em cálculo, o professor Robert também previu um conhecimento amplo em propriedades dos ingredientes.

- Mas esse assunto não caía na prova. – Ele reclamou.

- Vocês já viram as propriedades das xerófitas com o professor?

- Estamos começando essa semana.

- Aqui no problema onde cita o acréscimo de semente de cactos africaner, não foi mero 'enfeite'. Ele esperava que vocês soubessem que a semente tem o poder de atrasar o término das poções. A cada semente, um minuto a mais na reação. Como foram duas sementes...

- Ah agora entendi, professora. Mas foi um pouco injusto ele ter colocado isso na prova.

Melvina ergueu os ombros, num gesto que dizia que ela não podia fazer nada.

- O professor Robert tem a fama de fazer essas coisas desde o tempo que fui aluna dele na faculdade, Jonathan. Ele espera que os alunos decorem os livros. – ela riu.

- Obrigado, professora. Eu tenho mais uma pergunta da prova dele.

- Vá em frente.

- Na questão 2. Ele fala na resposta certa que se a poção fortificante for feita fora do tempo certo, restará resíduo amarelado. Nós nunca fizemos em sala de aula, mas nesse livro aqui – ele entregou um livro a ela. – fala que o resíduo é avermelhado.

Melvina pensou por alguns instantes.

- Eu nunca fiz uma poção fortificante fora do tempo. – ela ainda olhava para o livro, pensativa, procurando uma resposta.

- E por que a senhora faria? Não é errado?

- Não, errado não. Normalmente, se faz fora do tempo para que ela fique com menos potência. Uma poção fortificante que não fortifica tanto assim. Mas 99% das vezes, a poção é feita normalmente e então se controla a potência dela pela dosagem.

- Bem mais sensato.

- Sim. Olha, Jonathan, pra ser sincera, eu não sei qual a cor do resíduo, porque nunca fiz fora do tempo. Que tal testarmos? É uma poção rápida de se fazer mesmo.

- Tem certeza, professora?

- Sim, vamos até o laboratório. – Melvina respondeu se levantando.

O aluno seguiu Melvina pelo corredor até uma sala próxima, sem perceber que estavam sendo observados.

- Aqui, Jonathan, os ingredientes principais. – Melvina falou, depositando alguns frascos sobre uma bancada e acendendo o fogo no caldeirão. – Faltam alguns, eu vou buscá-los, mas você pode ir iniciando a poção.

Melvina deixou o garoto começando seu trabalho e saiu para buscar os outros ingredientes em outro laboratório. Jonathan estava fazendo sua poção com toda a atenção, quando ouviu passos atrás de si.

- Professora, olha se assim...- ele se virou, mas não era Melvina que estava ali. Ele tentou pegar sua varinha, mas antes de conseguir tirá-la das vestes, a outra pessoa sussurrou, se afastando:

- Imperio!

Quando Melvina voltou, Jonathan já estava com a poção base feita, mais perfeita impossível.

- Está ótima. Agora esperamos mais cinco minutos e acrescentamos esses aqui que eu trouxe, e logo tiramos do fogo, antes do tempo.

Melvina percebeu que o garoto parecia distraído, ele começou a andar pelo laboratório, olhando para as prateleiras com ingredientes. Parou numa em especial e observou por mais tempo que as outras.

- Cuidado, Jonathan. Não chegue perto desses ingredientes, são extremamente perigosos se manuseados de forma errada. – Melvina se aproximou dele.

- Por isso este símbolo. – Ele apontou para o adesivo de alerta nos rótulos dos vidros.- O que este faria se fosse misturado com a poção fortificante?

- Provavelmente um grande estrago. – Melvina voltou sua atenção para o caldeirão borbulhando atrás de si, esperando o tempo certo de adicionar o resto dos componentes.

Ela estava concentrada, olhando para a prova que os alunos tiveram no dia anterior, quando Jonathan se aproximou com um vidro em mãos.

- Que tal testarmos, professora? – Melvina levantou a cabeça para ver o garoto sorrindo sadicamente, segurando um vidro de um ingrediente muito tóxico.

- Não, Jonathan! Você está louco! – Melvina tentou impedi-lo, alcançando o frasco da mão dele, mas ele foi mais rápido e, em questão de segundos, abriu o frasco e despejou o conteúdo no caldeirão borbulhante.

O caldeirão de ferro começou a chacoalhar e a respingar um líquido corrosivo formado pela reação inapropriada. Melvina se jogou no chão, embaixo da bancada, em uma tentativa de se proteger daquele líquido. Mas aos poucos, o ar começou a ficar pesado devido ao vapor tóxico, ela mal conseguia respirar, sua visão ficou embaçada e a última coisa que ela ouviu antes de perder a consciência foi um estouro e o alarme contra acidentes soando.

* * *

N/A: Olá queridos leitores! :) Quero agradecer à Tina Granger, Countess of Slytherin e Sincepotter pelos reviews.

O capítulo é minúsculo, eu sei (que vergonha), o tempo é curto, mas vou postando aos poucos. Espero que agora com as férias eu consiga escrever bem mais!Mandem reviews, por favor, me deixem saber o que vocês estão achando! o/

Bjbj!


	24. Dor e aflição

As chamas das lareiras do Pronto-socorro do hospital St. Mungus ficaram verdes de repente, naquela noite calma de quinta feira, de uma das lareiras saiu um homem da equipe de segurança do ministério, carregando Melvina desacordada no colo.

- Preciso de ajuda aqui. Duas macas. – O homem gritou ao sair da lareira. Imediatamente, na lareira ao lado, dois homens saiam carregando o garoto loiro. – Rápido, ela não está respirando.

Dois medibruxos vieram correndo em sua direção com uma maca.

- O que aconteceu? – um deles perguntou.

- Acidente no departamento de Poções. - Ele respondeu enquanto depositava o corpo desfalecido de Melvina sobre a superfície, entregando-a aos cuidados dos medibruxos. Um deles segurava o pulso dela.

- O pulso está fraco, nós temos que ser rápidos. – Ele constatou, e logo em seguida começou a bombear ar para os pulmões dela, enquanto o outro medibruxo empurrava a maca, com certa velocidade, por um corredor até um leito vazio.

Poucos minutos depois de os medibruxos desaparecerem ao entrar pela porta de um quarto, Peter Dill aparatou no saguão do pronto-socorro. Ele parecia estar em estado catatônico, há pouco tempo deixara Melvina perfeitamente bem, e agora estava ali, tendo recebido a notícia de que um grave acidente havia acontecido no departamento.

- Eu estou procurando por uma paciente, - ele se dirigiu à mulher que estava no balcão. – ela foi trazida há pouco do Ministério da magia.

- Oh, a mulher do departamento de Poções? Eles ainda não me passaram a ficha dela. Você é da família?

- Não, não sou. Eu trabalho com ela. – Peter respondeu, impaciente. – Eu posso vê-la, ou saber como ela está?

- Os medibruxos estão fazendo o trabalho deles; Se você não é da família, não pode vê-la antes que o quadro dela se estabilize e ela seja mandada para um quarto no andar de cima.

- Ok. – Peter não sabia o que fazer, ele olhava ao redor, para os sofás vazios da recepção, ele ia caminhando devagar até eles, quando ouviu a voz da moça novamente.

- Senhor, você pode me dar algumas informações básicas sobre a paciente. Tais como nome, idade..

- Claro, claro. – ele respondeu prontamente. – Melvina Cavendish Snape. Ela tem 24 anos.

- Ela tem alergia a algum medicamento?

- Eu... eu não sei. – Peter parecia perdido. – Você pode me dar licença? Eu vou avisar a família dela.

Ele se afastou um pouco do balcão, em direção aos sofás. Tirou sua varinha das vestes e enviou um Patrono para a primeira pessoa que lhe veio em mente. "Snape", Peter pensou, e uma raposa saiu da ponta de sua varinha, flutuou por alguns segundos no ar enquanto ouvia sua mensagem e então saiu correndo para entregá-la. Depois disso, tudo o que Peter podia fazer era sentar ali e esperar por notícias de sua amiga.

* * *

Dumbledore acabara de chegar a Hogwarts levando Harry e os amigos para a enfermaria, depois do que passaram no ministério. Àquela hora, muitas pessoas já deviam estar sabendo que Você-sabe-quem havia retornado, o acontecido no Ministério repercutiu em todos os jornais bruxos. O diretor pensou ter feito bem em trazer Harry diretamente para a escola depois do duelo e da breve possessão com seu inimigo. Apesar de estar desgastado até mesmo para ser aparatado, Harry estava se sentindo bem, na medida do possível, e Madame Pomfrey o induzia a um sono sem sonhos quando o diretor deixara a Ala hospitalar.

Ao chegar em seu escritório, Dumbledore encontrou Snape sentado em uma das poltronas à frente de sua mesa. Ele estava esperando que ele voltasse a Hogwarts desde que os seus alunos haviam fugido para o ministério.

- Você parece cansado, Severus. – O diretor sorriu fracamente para o homem diante de si.

- Estou cansado de esperar, Alvo. Sem poder fazer muita coisa.

Dumbledore contornou sua mesa, sentou-se e ficou alguns instantes em silencio olhando através da janela, que mostrava o céu avermelhado de fim da tarde lá fora.

- Sirius Black está morto. – ele falou de repente.

- Black? Como? – Snape estava surpreso, não tinha certeza do que estava sentindo. Sempre odiou o ex-colega, mas naquele momento, ouvir do diretor que ele havia morrido, parecia tão errado.

- Bellatrix, meu caro. Sua própria prima; eu não acho que exista mulher que se iguale a ela em termos de maldade. – O diretor falava distraído, sem fixar o olhar em Snape, como se algo na paisagem que aparecia na janela o interessava mais do que aquela conversa. Snape não sabia o que dizer ao diretor, poderia ter evitado aquilo? Não era culpa o que sentia, mas sim, sentimento de derrota.

Os dois estavam absortos há algum tempo em seus pensamentos, quando um Patrono adentrou a sala do diretor, fazendo Fawkes se assustar em seu poleiro.

"Snape, é Peter Dill. Melvina está em St. Mungus; ela sofreu um acidente no Ministério. Encontre-me no pronto-socorro."

Dumbledore notou o espanto de Snape ao ouvir a notícia, ele ficou mais pálido do que já era, levantou da cadeira meio desnorteado, sem dizer nada ao diretor ia se dirigindo à porta de saída.

- Severus, espere! – Dumbledore apontou sua varinha para alguns pontos do seu escritório, tirando as proteções. – Você pode aparatar daqui. – O velho deu uma batidinha amigável no ombro do professor e lançou lhe um olhar compreensivo antes dele desaparecer na sua frente.

Snape aparatou no pronto-socorro de St. Mungus e Peter veio direto ao seu encontro.

- Peter, o que aconteceu? Como está Melvina? – Snape perguntou ofegante, como se estivesse sem ar.

- Eu não tive nenhuma notícia ainda, Snape. Quando cheguei aqui, ela já havia sido levada pelos medibruxos. Eles só dão informações à família. – Snape passou uma mão pelo cabelo enquanto ouvia o outro.

- Senhor, você é familiar de Melvina? – A recepcionista chamou.

- Sim. Sou Severus Snape. – Snape respondeu se aproximando do balcão, seguido por Peter.

- Você pode preencher a ficha dela para mim, por favor? – A garota passou a ficha e uma pena para Snape.

- Você tem alguma notícia dela? – ele questionou sem responder a pergunta anterior.

- O pouco que sei é que o quadro da sua... – ela hesitou.

- Minha esposa. – ele completou a frase para ela.

- O quadro da sua esposa é grave, senhor Snape. Ela ainda está sobre os cuidados dos medibruxos, assim que ela for liberada eles virão conversar com o senhor.

Snape só concordou com a cabeça, não conseguia pensar na hipótese de perder Melvina. Ela era tudo o que ele tinha na vida, ele nunca havia sido tão feliz como nos últimos meses. Só o pensamento de que ela estava machucada era suficiente para fazê-lo agonizar internamente, querer gritar e pedir que a devolvessem para ele, curada, sem nenhum arranhão. Mas Snape precisava se controlar, focou-se na ficha que tinha nas mãos para preencher, e rapidamente havia respondido tudo. Os dois conversavam sempre sobre os ingredientes de poções, era natural que ele soubesse o que ela podia usar e o que dava mínimas reações alérgicas nela, mesmo que quase imperceptíveis.

Snape devolveu a ficha à recepcionista e perguntou novamente se ela tinha mais notícias do estado de Melvina.

- Não, senhor. Você pode aguardar aqui até um medibruxo vir falar com o senhor.

Snape deu as costas para a garota e se dirigiu ao sofá, ao lado de Peter. Ele sentou sem dizer nada, pôs as mãos sobre o rosto e ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos até se virar para Peter e perguntar:

- Você não estava lá? Não tem ideia do que possa ter acontecido? – Snape tentava manter o controle.

- Eu saí antes dela do Ministério. – Peter começou a narrar. – Na verdade estávamos saindo juntos, estávamos fechando o departamento quando um aluno da Melvina veio tirar algumas dúvidas com ela. Ela disse que fecharia depois e voltou para a sala dela com o garoto.

- Quem é esse garoto? – Snape perguntou, desconfiado.

- Jonathan...não lembro o sobrenome dele. Não é a primeira vez que ele foi tirar dúvidas com a Melvina lá no departamento.

- Não havia mais ninguém lá?

- Não. E antes de sair eu vi Melvina trancar a porta por dentro. Pode ter sido algum acidente com os laboratórios, mas nós inspecionamos tudo antes de sair, como sempre, estava tudo desligado, tudo em ordem. Eu... – Peter hesitou ao contar. – eu soube que um caldeirão com material tóxico explodiu. Foi a única coisa que me disseram, eu vim direto para cá, não sei de mais nada. Uma equipe de investigação foi mandada para lá.

- Material tóxico? – Snape começou a pensar em vários ingredientes tóxicos. Ele sabia o que muitos deles poderiam causar, e afastou esses pensamentos para longe, pois só lhe trariam mais sofrimento. - Mesmo se Melvina estivesse fazendo alguma Poção, ela sempre foi tão cuidadosa. – Snape pensou alto, com milhões de suspeitas passando pela sua cabeça.

- Pelo pouco que sei, esse Jonathan é um dos melhores alunos das turmas de aurores. Resta esperarmos até que um dos dois possa dizer o que realmente aconteceu lá dentro.

Peter pretendia esperar por notícias da sua amiga, mas um patrono vindo de um Auror o chamava até o departamento de Poções para acompanhar a investigação e para ajuda-los a contatar a família do estudante envolvido. Snape começou a pensar que era tudo muito suspeito, a invasão pelos comensais havia sido praticamente na mesma hora que Melvina estava no Ministério. Se algum deles estivesse envolvido nisso, Snape iria até o fim para descobrir quem foi.

* * *

Cerca de uma hora havia se passado quando um medibruxo adentrou a sala de espera onde Snape se encontrava. O homem olhava para um prontuário que tinha em mãos e ergueu a cabeça quando Snape levantou de supetão do sofá ao vê-lo.

- Você é o familiar de Melvina?

- Sim. Eu sou o marido dela, Severus Snape. – Snape se apresentou.

- Eu sou o doutor Thomas, senhor Snape.- o medibruxo estendeu a mão para ele.- Eu assumi os cuidados da sua esposa quando ela chegou ao pronto-socorro.

- Ela está bem? – Snape perguntou logo, quase interrompendo o medibruxo.

- Ela está em observação ainda, senhor. Melvina chegou em um estado crítico, ainda precisamos nos certificar sobre algumas coisas, mas o importante é que ela não está mais correndo risco de vida.

Snape ficou atordoado com as palavras do medibruxo. O fato de Melvina ter estado correndo perigo o deixava apavorado.

- O que exatamente aconteceu com ela? – Snape perguntou, temendo a resposta.

- Eu acredito que o caldeirão que explodiu continha alguma mistura corrosiva e vapor tóxico. – A cada palavra do medibruxo Snape ficava mais apreensivo. – Melvina chegou aqui com parada respiratória. Nós a colocamos imediatamente no oxigênio, até diagnosticarmos o que causara a parada . – Snape não conseguia acreditar que o que o homem a sua frente estava falando se referia àquela jovem cheia de vida que ele levara para almoçar naquele mesmo dia. Ele se recostou na parede ao seu lado enquanto ouvia. – Nós descobrimos que as vias aéreas dela estavam comprometidas, provavelmente o gás tóxico resultante da poção tenha causado isso. Foi como se o gás queimasse os tecidos daquela região, fazendo-a ter dificuldade para respirar. Com a ajuda de muitas poções, poções muito fortes até, nós estamos conseguindo reverter esse quadro e agora a pouco ela já começou a respirar novamente por conta própria.

- Meu Merlin! – Snape suspirou.- Ela está acordada?

- Não, senhor Snape. Ela está respirando normalmente, mas está sedada. Ela sentiria muita dor se não estivesse. A dor ao respirar e também em algumas partes da pele dela que foram atingidas por, o que eu acredito que seja, um líquido corrosivo. Queimaduras de segundo grau em algumas partes do pescoço e nos braços, perto das mãos. Mas ela também está sendo medicada para isso. Nossa maior preocupação agora é como ela estará quando ela acordar, o tempo que ela ficou sem respirar pode ter causado algumas sequelas.

Snape estava a beira de deixar o pouco que restava do seu autocontrole ir por água abaixo. Sua garganta doía por causa do choro contido, que ele não choraria na frente dos outros. Ele queria que tudo aquilo fosse um pesadelo, que ele acordasse para encontrar Melvina sã e salva dormindo pacificamente ao seu lado. Ele evitou ao máximo pensar nas últimas palavras do medibruxo, mas elas martelavam seu pensamento e partiam seu coração.

- Quando eu poderei vê-la? – Snape perguntou num tom mais baixo.

- Ela já foi levada para o quarto. Se o senhor quiser me acompanhar. – ele indicou o corredor.

Snape apenas concordou com a cabeça e seguiu o medibruxo. Pararam ao pé de uma escada. Thomas entregou um crachá de acompanhante para Snape.

- No primeiro andar, quarto 104. Você pode ficar com ela. No terceiro andar temos uma pequena cantina, se o senhor precisar. Durante a noite passaremos no quarto algumas vezes para aplicar a medicação.

- Obrigado. – Snape agradeceu e começou a subir a escada, parecia infinita, seu nervosismo o fazia querer subi-la correndo. Ele teria corrido se aquele não fosse um lugar que exigisse silêncio. Chegando em frente a porta com o número 104, ele parou, respirou fundo algumas vezes e girou a maçaneta bem devagar, como se Melvina pudesse acordar com aquele gesto. O quarto estava meio escuro, Snape entrou e logo fechou a porta atrás de si, antes de pousar o olhar em sua esposa.

Ela estava mais pálida do que nunca, Snape observou, ela tinha muitas marcas nas mãos, ao redor dos pulsos e poucas no pescoço. Seu peito subia e descia violentamente; apesar de o cérebro dela não assimilar a dor, por causa da sedação, notava-se que o corpo dela sofria ao realizar aquela atividade tão simples que é respirar.

Snape caminhou devagar até a cama, sem conseguir mais segurar suas emoções, lágrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto. Lágrimas de angústia, por pensar que coisas muito piores poderiam ter acontecido com Melvina; e lágrimas de alívio, por vê-la viva à sua frente.

Ele se aproximou dela e beijou-a na bochecha. Mesmo com a presença dele, ela continuava dormindo, inebriada pelos medicamentos.

- Você tem que ficar bem, Melvina. – ele sussurrou ainda sem sair de perto dela, deixando a verdade escapar facilmente dos seus lábios e as emoções se mostrarem pelas lágrimas que não cessavam. – Eu não saberia o que fazer se você tivesse me deixado. Eu quero proteger você de todas as ameaças desse mundo e garantir a sua felicidade, mas a cada dia que passa, isso se torna mais difícil.

- Volte para mim logo. – Snape se afastou dela, passando a ponta dos dedos pelo longo cabelo preto dela, descendo pelas marcas no braço direito dela, até alcançar sua mão, que repousava ao lado do corpo, e segurou-a nas suas por alguns instantes antes de soltá-la. Inevitavelmente, ele notou as marcas que cobriam boa parte daquela região, vê-la machucada era como receber uma facada no coração.

Ele puxou uma poltrona que havia ao lado da cama para bem perto dela, sentou-se e esticou seu braço para alcançar novamente a mão de Melvina, entrelaçou na sua e assim, depois de muito tempo vigiando o sono sôfrego dela, conseguiu adormecer.

* * *

Era quase sete da manhã quando o medibruxo Thomas entrou pela terceira vez no quarto de Melvina para ministrar as Poções. Snape acordou do seu sono leve, mexeu-se na poltrona, tentando aliviar um pouco a tensão nos seus músculos parados na mesma posição a noite toda, enquanto apenas observava o outro fazer seu trabalho.

- Ela está progredindo bem? – ele perguntou enquanto Thomas escrevia no prontuário.

- Sim, muito bem, na verdade. Deu pra perceber a mudança no ritmo da respiração dela, desde a última dose, não?

- Sim, eu percebi a mudança. – Snape respondeu, olhando aliviado para Melvina que parecia muito melhor agora.

- Eu estou dispensando alguns remédios para dor, acho que não serão mais necessários. Sem eles, é provável que ela acorde perto do meio dia, quando o efeito passar completamente. – depois de acenar com a cabeça para Snape, ele saiu do quarto, fechando a porta silenciosamente.

Snape se levantou da poltrona, caminhou até a janela do quarto e abriu a persiana que impedia os primeiros raios de sol de adentrarem o cômodo. Ao contrário dele, Melvina gostava de lugares bem iluminados, e ele queria que ela se sentisse confortável quando acordasse. Ele voltou à sua posição na poltrona, segurando a mão dela. Fechou os olhos e ficou ali, descansando e esperando o tempo passar, até sentir um fraco aperto na sua mão. Snape abriu os olhos para encontrar o olhar de Melvina sobre ele.

- Minha bela adormecida resolveu acordar. – Snape falou baixinho, com a voz terna. Melvina deu um sorrisinho para ele e os olhos dela ficaram marejados. – Shh, você está bem agora. – Snape se levantou, sentou-se na beirada da cama e se abaixou para abraça-la.

- Que bom que você está aqui. – ela respondeu com a voz rouca e fraca.

- Onde mais eu estaria? Passei a noite aqui do seu lado. – Snape sorriu. Ele estava aliviado que Melvina parecia bem, as palavras do medibruxo no dia anterior, de que ela poderia ficar com sequelas, o atormentou a noite toda.

- A noite? Que horas são?

- São oito e meia da manhã. O medibruxo disse que você só acordaria perto do meio dia, mas vejo que você cansou de ficar sob o efeito dos remédios.

- Eu ainda me sinto um pouco grogue.

- Você me deu um susto e tanto, Melvina. – Snape falou enquanto acariciava a bochecha dela. - Como está se sentindo?

- Eu me sinto um pouco fraca. Você pode me ajudar a ficar sentada?

- Claro que posso. – Snape estava ajudando ela a sentar e Melvina levou as mãos aos ombros dele, para se apoiar melhor.

- Merlin, minhas mãos. – ela sussurrou, alarmada, quando viu as queimaduras.

- Vai melhorar, Melvina. Sabe, tem muitas poções para isso, sua pele vai ficar como era antes. – Snape confortou ela, arrumando os travesseiros nas costas dela e depois segurando as mãos dela entre as dele.

- É, eu sei. – Melvina não tirava os olhos das suas mãos. – Eu tentei me proteger daquele líquido, tentei proteger principalmente meus olhos, meu rosto. – Ela terminou a frase tossindo.

- Você está bem? Eu vou chamar o medibruxo. – Snape ia se adiantando, mas Melvina o interrompeu:

- Não, Severus, não é necessário. Só preciso que você alcance um copo de água para mim.

Snape olhou ao redor e avistou um jarro de água no criado mudo ao lado da cama. Só naquele momento ele percebeu que ele mesmo não havia tomado água, nem se alimentado, desde o dia anterior.

- Vá com calma. – ele disse enquanto via Melvina virar um copo cheio praticamente sem parar.

- Eu sinto minha garganta seca, e está ardendo um pouco. Meu nariz também está ardendo bastante para respirar. – ela explicou.

- O medibruxo disse que acha que uma poção tóxica tenha causado esses danos em você. – Snape falava com cautela. – Você se lembra do que aconteceu?

- Claro, eu me lembro de tudo. – Melvina apontou para o jarro de água, para Snape encher mais um copo.

- Você deve descansar, Melvina, ficar falando muito e se esforçando não é bom.

- Tudo bem, Severus, eu estou bem. Eu quero contar para você o que aconteceu. - Snape sentou na poltrona.

- Peter me disse que você ficou no departamento esclarecendo as dúvidas de um aluno. – Snape explicou.

- Jonathan. O que aconteceu com ele?

- Não sei.

- Então, eu estava ajudando Jonathan, e certa questão eu não soube responder e resolvi fazer o teste com a poção. Sabe, Jonathan é um menino muito querido, responsável, não sei o que aconteceu. – Melvina parou para tomar água, sua voz falhando. - Eu saí para buscar alguns ingredientes e quando voltei, ele parecia meio estranho. Perguntou sobre alguns ingredientes perigosos que havia no laboratório e depois, eu mal percebi os atos dele, eu virei para olhá-lo e ele estava com um desses ingredientes na mão, não consegui notar qual era, e colocou no caldeirão cheio de poção fortificante. Eu me joguei embaixo da bancada quando o caldeirão ficou instável.

- Você tem certeza que não havia mais ninguém no departamento?

- Eu tranquei a porta, estávamos só eu e Jonathan. – Melvina suspirou.

- A minha vontade é ir ao quarto dele e colocar Vertitasserum na bebida dele. O que esse garoto estava pensando? – Snape falava entredentes. - E depois do Veritasserum, eu colocaria algum veneno de ação bem lenta.

- Severus, isso não é coisa que se diga. – Melvina o repreendeu. - Apesar de ter visto Jonathan ter feito aquilo, no fundo eu não consigo entender. Não dá de acreditar.

Os dois foram interrompidos por batidas na porta, logo Peter entrou sorridente no cômodo, indo até Melvina para abraça-la.

- Estou tão feliz em ver você bem!

- Também estou feliz em ver você, Peter! – Melvina sorriu para ele.

- Eu trouxe uma surpresa. Tem quatro pessoas lá fora querendo te ver.

- Meus amigos estão aí? Sério?

Peter fez que sim com a cabeça e saiu do quarto para buscá-los.

Snape se aproximou de Melvina mais uma vez, sentando na beirada da cama.

- Eu vou me informar sobre o estado do garoto, enquanto você fica com seus amigos, tudo bem?

- Mas você volta depois, não volta? – Melvina perguntou preocupada. Sentia-se segura na presença de Snape e não queria ficar longe dele.

- Se você quiser minha presença... – Snape sorriu para ela.

- É claro que eu quero.

Snape se inclinou para beijá-la brevemente nos lábios.

- Fique bem, Mel. – ele sussurrou perto do ouvido dela antes de levantar e se deparar com os amigos de Melvina assistindo à cena. Snape cumprimentou-os e saiu do quarto, deixando Melvina sorrindo sozinha, por ele tê-la chamado, pela primeira vez, pelo apelido dela.

Peter o esperava no corredor. Snape contou o que Melvina havia dito sobre o ocorrido com o caldeirão.

- Snape, os medibruxos me disseram que o Jonathan já está acordado. Eu vou pedir permissão à família para conversar com ele, você vem comigo?

- Sim, eu vou.

Quando os dois chegaram ao quarto do garoto, encontraram os pais dele sentados um de cada lado da cama. O garoto que estava nela se encontrava num estado mil vezes pior que o de Melvina; notava-se que ele estava acordado, mas seu corpo inteiro estava danificado com queimaduras e seu cabelo estava quase todo queimado.

- Jonathan, você pode nos dar algumas informações? – Peter se adiantou.

- Eu já disse para os meus pais, - ele tinha a voz quase inaudível, mas com um tom de desespero. – eu nunca quis machucar a professora Cavendish. Me diga que nada aconteceu com ela, por favor.

- Melvina está se recuperando bem. Jonathan, - Snape começou a falar com calma. – nós sabemos que foi você quem causou aquele acidente. Que você colocou aquele ingrediente tóxico na poção que vocês estavam fazendo.

- Não, não! – o garoto tentou gritar, mas acabou tendo um acesso de tosse. – Eu não fiz nada disso, eu não me lembro de nada.

- Não lembra...de nada? – Snape perguntou pausadamente, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Isso pode ser efeito de alguma medicação que ele está tomando? – A mãe do garoto interrompeu.

- Não. – Snape respondeu convincente. – Eu fui informado sobre quais poções foram dadas a você e a Melvina e nenhuma delas tem como efeito colateral a amnésia.

- A professora... lembra do que... aconteceu? – O garoto perguntou com dificuldade, sua energia se esgotava facilmente devido à sua saúde fragilizada.

- Sim, ela lembra de tudo, e nos disse que você colocou um ingrediente tóxico na poção que faziam. – Dessa vez foi Peter quem respondeu.

- Mas eu não fiz isso! Eu não consigo lembrar de nada... é como se o que aconteceu depois que fomos para o laboratório tivesse sido apagado da minha mente. – Ele se esforçava para dar a informação antes que sua voz sumisse pelo desgaste.

Snape ficou encarando o desespero do garoto enquanto sua mente maquinava várias hipóteses. Ele virou de costas para o garoto, tirou sua varinha das vestes e falou baixo para apenas Peter ouvir:

- Lapsos de memória, comportamento estranho...Eu suspeito que ele estava sob a maldição Imperius. – Virando-se novamente para o garoto, Snape não pensou duas vezes antes de apontar sua varinha para ele. – Legilimens!

N/A: Olá queridos leitores! Aqui está mais um capítulo!Não sou médica nem entendo nada de doença, inventei tudo o que está aqui, relevem! Quero agradecer os reviews de Ana Scully Rickman, Countess of Slytherin, Viola Psique Black e Juan (adorei a sugestão da música!)

Agora, alguns avisos de utilidade pública haha:

Minha amiga Countess of Slytherin começou a escreveu uma Snape/OC que parece ótima, recomendo! :)

Acabei de ver que hoje, o dia que estou postando um novo capítulo, é o aniversário da querida Ana Scully Rickman, acho mais do que justo deixar meus parabéns a ela aqui, que sempre me deixa reviews... Pra você, linda:

cdn. memegenerator. co/ instances/ 600x/29707632 .jpg (tira os espaços, que o FF come os links :( )


End file.
